La Sombra de la Luna
by Karon
Summary: Todas creían que la batalla había terminado, pero alguien mas aparece reclamando las luces y otras cosas más. Sentimientos de un pasado escondidos y revelados.ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO I  
  
Conociendo a las estrellas  
  
En la ciudad de Tokio, dentro de una casa en un cuarto bellamente decorado se encontraba una joven atractiva de cabello lacio castaño hasta la cintura, ojos color verde oscuro con una expresión mística. La joven terminaba de escribir su diario...  
  
-"...Y con esto concluyo lo que va de mi vida. Fin"  
  
Cerro su diario al concluir, en eso se escucho una voz de una chica en el pasillo...  
  
-Kimberly te estamos esperando nada más a ti. Kimberly - Si ya voy... /Aún me acuerdo como hubiera sido ayer.../ –tomo su diario y lo abrió desde el principio- ...pero no, fue hace 6 años, cuando regresé de Estados Unidos y en vez de encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando, me encontré con White, ese tigre blanco que encontré en la copa de un árbol, mejor dicho quien me encontró, quien me entregó mi broche de transformación.  
  
Flashback  
  
White - De ahora en adelante serás la sombra de la Luna y dueña de las estrellas, serás Sailor Star Moon. Tu misión será reunirte con las demás scouts, encontrar el Diamante Estelar, y encontrar a la Princesa.   
  
...Al principio no entendía lo de la sombra de la Luna pero después conocí a Serena, es decir a Sailor Moon, a la Luna personificada. Cuando se reunieron todas las scouts excepto Sailor Venus, Serena era la única que sabía que yo era Sailor Star Moon, cuando llego Sailor Venus fue cuando White me obligó a decirles quien era en realidad, el Diamante Estelar lo encontré recolectando 4 joyas llamadas Joyas Cometa en forma de estrellas. Después encontramos a la princesa quien resulto ser Serena, pero también se nos reveló que la princesa tenía una hermana gemela, no fuimos muy lejos para encontrarla ya que resulte ser yo lo que me hacía princesa también.  
  
Un dato curioso es que el chico que siempre molestaba a Serena y Tuxedo Mask quien nos ayudaba en las batallas, resultaron ser la misma persona Darien Chiba, quien a su vez también resultó ser Endimión el príncipe de la Tierra y el prometido de Serena hace 1000 años, desde que recordaron su amor se volvieron uno sólo, ahora están a poco tiempo de casarse y, en mi opinión se lo merecen, después de pasar pruebas difíciles por su amor.  
  
Recordando mi vida pasada me encontré con que cuando el Negaverso invadió el Milenio de Plata yo me encontraba acompañada de alguien pero...no recuerdo quien era...  
  
Bueno pero pasando a otra cosa, uno de mis sueños dorados era ir a Canadá, y mis calificaciones en la escuela me ayudaron, me fui de intercambio a Vancuver un lugar hermoso en mi opinión...  
  
Continuará....  
  
NOTA: Primero relataré de donde rayos salió Kimberly y ya después comenzaré con la historia. Se honesta con tus comentarios te lo suplico 


	2. Reencuentro y separación

CAPITULO II  
  
Reencuentro y separación  
  
... cuando regresé de Canadá me contaron que tuvieron acción, conocieron a la hija de Serena y Darien, quien vino del futuro a pedirles ayuda, bueno en realidad venía a buscar el Cristal de Plata, pero entre todas las Sailors la terminaron ayudando, bueno casi todas las Sailors, por que yo no estaba, y también me contaron otra cosa...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ami- También conocimos a otra Sailor

Mina- Si, era Sailor Pluto

Ami-Es una joven de cabello oscuro, largo, con ojos misteriosos

Serena- Es casi tu descripción Kimberly

Kimberly- Ja, ja, muy graciosa Serena

Rei – Siempre se encuentra sola cuidando la puerta del tiempo Kimberly- ¿y no les revelo su identidad? Ami- no   
  
...La descripción que me habían dado era casi idéntica a la de una joven que conocí cuando tenía 5 años, quien me había enseñado a usar y controlar mis poderes, los cuales aún sin transformación poseo, y gracias a ella me fui a Estados Unidos cuando tenía tan solo 6 años.  
  
Después de un tiempo de la batalla de la cual estuve ausente nos encontramos en medio de otra batalla en la cual aparecieron 2 Sailors más, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune quienes eran en realidad Haruka y Michiru quienes buscaban los tres talismanes y al enviado del bien. La verdad es que como Sailors o como ellas mismas no las tragaba, aunque también he de comentar que con sus verdaderas identidades eran más agradables que como Sailors. Cuando nos llegamos a encontrar como sailors, aparte de maltratar a Sailor Moon y a las demás haciéndolas menos, tuvimos varios choques ellas y yo. Pero el colmo fue cuando un monstruo ataco a una chica, llegamos las chicas y yo al lugar, el plan consistía en distraer al monstruo para poder atacarlo, así que por mi agilidad debido a la gimnasia me ofrecí de voluntaria, cuando realizaba una serie de piruetas y saltos distrayendo al monstruo se me atravesó Sailor Uranus, para atacar al monstruo, yo quise detenerme para no caerle encima, pero ella prácticamente me tiro lastimándome el tobillo, me traté de levantar y no pude, el dolor fue intenso, pero lo disimule para no preocupar a las chicas, cuando Sailor Moon terminó con el monstruo Sailor Uranus se me acerco...  
  
FLASHBACK

Sailor Uranus- Esto no es un juego, niña

Sailor Star Moon- Para mí, lo es  
  
...Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se fueron como era su costumbre y las chicas se me acercaron...  
  
Sailor Moon- Star Moon, te encuentras bien?

Sailor Star Moon- Si, no te preocupes

Tuxedo Mask- Te puedes levantar?

Sailor Star Moon- Yo creo que si  
  
...Me levante con mucho trabajo pero a fin y en cuentas lo hice...  
  
Tuxedo Mask- No quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

Sailor Star Moon- No, no se preocupen, utilizaré la teletransportación

Sailor Moon- Cuídate, quieres?

Sailor Star Moon- Lo haré, te lo prometo, White es hora de irnos  
  
...White y yo nos teletransportamos a la casa en donde me quite la transformación y fui al doctor ya que el tobillo me molestaba bastante...  
  
Después de los estudios  
  
Doctor- ¿Y como te lastimaste?

Kimberly- /Cuando peleaba contra un monstruo, la idiota de Sailor Uranus se me atravesó y me tiro/ Practicando gimnasia, en un salto me torcí / lo que tiene que hacer una Sailor para que no la descubran/.

Doctor- Siento decirte pero la lesión fue grave y creo que es conveniente que dejes la gimnasia   
  
... Esas palabras se me quedaron muy grabadas, le pregunte al doctor que si me estaba diciendo que dejara definitivamente la gimnasia y el me contesto que si. En las siguientes batallas siempre estuve a punto de golpear a Sailor Uranus, pero las chicas me detenían, cuando ellas supieron nuestras identidades cambiaron totalmente con nosotras, a las chicas les afecto ese cambio, pero a mi no, las seguía tratando igual en pocas palabras: ser más sarcástico que yo no puede haber en le mundo.  
  
Por fin... a la persona que había estado buscando todo este tiempo, la encontré, mejor dicho me encontró, pero para mi desgracia apareció para que la ayudáramos a rescatar a Sailor Uranus y a Sailor Neptune. Ella era Setsuna Meiou y nos reveló a todas ser Sailor Pluto, la Sailor que conocieron las chicas cuando ayudaron a la hija de Serena. Para sorpresa de nosotras los tres talismanes siempre estuvieron cerca: uno en Sailor Neptune, otro en Sailor Uranus y el último lo guardaba Sailor Pluto en su báculo, apareciendo así la Copa Luna dejándonos a cargo de ella a Serena y a mi.  
  
Setsuna me pidió que peleara del lado de la Outers, pero preferí quedarme con las Inners, no soportaría estar tanto tiempo a lado de Haruka y de Michiru.  
  
Después llego la hija de Serena del futuro a entrenar como Sailor y también conoció a una niña llamada Hotaru, una niña bastante tierna a quien terminaríamos protegiendo de las Outers. Después comprendí porque la atacaban, se trataba del enviado del mal pero a la vez era Sailor Saturn, una Sailor que jamás debió despertar.  
  
En la batalla final pasaron muchas cosas como la muerte de Setsuna donde casi mato a Uranus y a Neptune, sino es por que las chicas me detuvieron de nuevo y me recordaron la prioridad, fue la primera vez que las chicas me veían tan furiosa. Para cuando termino todo solamente recuerdo que Serena salvó a Hotaru con un poco de mi ayuda para que regresara, pero... no me acuerdo que paso con ella, tanto Serena como yo del agotamiento quedamos inconscientes.  
  
Cuando se despidieron Haruka y Michiru de las chicas yo estaba ausente, dicen que fue una despedida poco sutil, atacaron a Serena para ver si era capaz de ser la princesa. Yo me encontraba en lo más profundo del parque en donde me fueron a buscar yo me encontraba con Seiya (si, el de Saint Seiya) quien fuera mi compañero de la niñez y protector...  
  
FLASHBACK

Seiya- Estas segura Hoshi?

Kimberly- Si  
  
Seiya- Regresarás?  
  
Kimberly- No lo s

Seiya- Te extrañare... y mucho

Kimberly- Yo también

Seiya- Solo te digo algo, no siempre escapes de tus problemas, así nunca resuelves nada.

Kimberly- Esta bien, tratare, pero no aseguro nada

Seiya- Adiós Hoshi Kimberly- Adios.   
  
Ambos nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, la relación que llevábamos, era de hermanos, es más nos considerábamos hermanos de sangre, al separarnos nos vimos profundamente a los ojos, como si hubiera algo más entre nosotros. Seiya reaccionó pronto y se rompió esa magia, luego se fue, me quede sola. Quien me iba a decir que esa iba a ser la última vez que lo viera y oír que me llamara Hoshi. No me di cuanta de que alguien me vigilaba hasta que escuche un ruido...  
  
FLASHBACK

Kimberly- Quien está ahí?

Haruka- Desconfiada como siempre

Michiru- Que lindo chico, es tu pretendiente?

Kimberly- Eso a ti no te incumbe, y no se le acerquen.

Michiru- Celos??

Kimberly- De ustedes?? No lo creo. Pero es bastante lo que me han hecho como para que también lo involucren a él.

Haruka- Y que te hemos hecho?

Kimberly- Tú, tu crees que cuando me tiraste por lucirte no tuvo un preció?

Haruka- Tu misma admitiste que sólo se te torció el tobillo

Kimberly- Como suponía aún estaban ahí, pues solo lo dije para tranquilizar a las chicas, pero al ir al doctor me dijo que la lesión fue grave y que ya no podía practicar gimnasia, y esto ni las chicas lo saben, es como si te prohibieran correr en motos o en autos, Espero que te haya entrado el mensaje

Haruka- No lo sabía

Kimberly- El único que sabe es White y ahora ustedes, no se ni porque se los dije, le pedí a White que no dijera nada.

Michiru- No me digas que la gimnasia ocupaba toda tu vida

Kimberly- Me ayudaba a olvidar mis problemas, así como a ti pintar o tocar el violín

Michiru- y eso es todo?

Kimberly- Según ustedes saben lo que es estar sola, pero la verdad es que no lo saben, yo soy huérfana, adoptada por una familia rica la cual no daba mucha compañía ya que tenía otras prioridades, Seiya es el que siempre ha estado conmigo, por eso es que nos llevamos muy bien, pero a la edad de 5 años apareció Setsuna en mi vida enseñándome muchas cosas, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí importante y con su ayuda a los 6 años fui a Estados Unidos regresando 8 años después

Michiru- Conocías a Setsuna?

Kimberly- Fue quien me ayudó a controlar mis poderes. En realidad regrese a Japón para buscarla, pero en vez de eso me encontré con White y las chicas, apenas hasta ahora no la había visto, pero por ayudarlas a ustedes ya no la veré.

Michiru- Lo siento mucho Haruka- Tan solo nos venimos a despedir

Kimberly- No son las únicas que se van

Michiru- A caso te iras?!

Haruka-A donde?!

Michiru- Dejaras a las Chicas?!

Kimberly- Si, me iré a Estados Unidos, y si, dejare a las chicas, ellas se saben cuidar solas, aparte necesito pensar algunas cosas y aclarar otras.   
  
Me dieron la mano y después se arrodillaron (mi punto débil en realidad, odio que la gente haga eso) las hice levantarse rápidamente, la verdad es que me enferman ese cursilerías de princesa. Luego se subieron al carro y se alejaron en ese Ferrari rojo convertible, Sentí un gran alivio al saber que se iban. Después me despedí de las chicas y deje en manos de Rei a White , como garantía de que regresaría cuando estuviera lista para volver, todas me desearon suerte, Serena me despidió en un mar de lágrimas y yo me fui a buscar mi destino.  
  
Nota: Este capítulo como que está un poco tedioso, así es que pido paciencia para los siguientes capítulos.  
  
Y bueno, la verdad no se si les esté gustando por que solo he recibido un solo review, que por cierto fue a favor así es que lo tomaré como un si. Pero por favor ayuden a mi autoestima ;)


	3. Amistad o amor?

NOTA: Como se me ha olvidado en estos dos capítulos anteriores lo pongo Sailor Moon y demás no me pertenecen, los únicos que son míos son los malos, obviamente Kimberly/Sailor Star Moon y White. Como habrán notado hay un pequeño crossover con Saint Seiya de los cuales tampoco son míos aclaro. Ahora si, a leer.   
  
CAPITULO III  
  
Adiós Seiya ¿Amistad o amor?  
  
...regresé a Japón después de un año, las chicas me recibieron en el aeropuerto y me pusieron al tanto con respecto a la última batalla con el Pegaso, Neherenia y el circo Death Moon, también me contaron del regreso de Haruka y Michiru, lo cual no me causo mucha gracia, al día siguiente nos reunimos en el templo Hikawa...  
  
White- Bienvenida Kim. Kimberly- Hola White. Haruka- Esperamos no causarte tragedias en este encuentro. Kimberly- (En tono de desagrado) Si, yo también. Michiru- Por cierto, te hemos traído un regalo. Haruka- Espero que no te hayan dicho ya. Kimberly- Que?. Ah por cierto, hola Hotaru, como estas? Hotaru- Hola Kim, bien gracias. Bienvenida. Kimberly- Gracias.  
  
...del templo salió una sombra, luego tomo la forma de una mujer, no lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, en ese momento fue como soñar despierta...  
  
Kimberly- ¿Setsuna? Setsuna- Hola Kim, ¿Como has estado?  
  
...En ese momento me desmaye de la impresión, cuando desperté ella se encontraba a mi lado, por lo tanto concluí que no era un sueño...  
  
Setsuna- Vaya, hasta que despiertas Kimberly- No lo puedo creer, estas aquí. Setsuna- A si es. Kimberly- Porque?, no es que no quiera que estés aquí, pero yo sentí como tu energía desapareció. Setsuna- ¿Sabes? Aún tengo demasiadas cosas pendientes.  
  
...En eso salimos del cuarto, las chicas se alegraron de verme y de saber que estaba bien, pero esa felicidad cambió cuando Serena me entrego una carta... Serena- Kimberly (entregándole la carta) Me pidieron que te la entregara cuando te viera. Setsuna- De donde es? Kimberly- De la mansión. (De pequeña yo vivía en una mansión) Setsuna- Y que dice?  
  
...Abrí la carta y la comencé a leer, fue como si me clavaran una estaca en el corazón, como si me hubieran quitado lo más preciado en el mundo...  
  
Setsuna- Y...bien, que dice? Kimberly- Nnnnada importante...este....tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así es que me retiro... White vámonos White- Lo que tengas que hacer lo haces después. Kimberly- Dije que nos vamos. White- Pero si estamos celebrando. Kimberly- Si quieres luego me alcanzas, pero yo me voy. White- (con pocas ganas de irse)Esta bien Haruka- Quieres que te lleve? Kimberly- No gracias.  
  
...Traté de disimular lo que me pasaba, se me dificultó hablarles, creo que se dieron cuanta de que algo me pasaba, tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño del mundo. Cuando llegué a mi casa, rompí todo lo que pude, toda mi casa terminó hecha un desastre universal, durante una semana no salí de mi casa, sonaba el teléfono y no lo contestaba, sólo oía los mensajes de la contestadora...  
  
Serena- "Kimberly, espero que estés bien, hace mucho que no te veo, que decía la carta?, acaso saliste de viaje de nuevo?, llámame por lo que más quieras".  
  
Haruka- "Kimberly, se que estás ahí, contesta el teléfono... bueno cuando quieras hablar aquí estaré".  
  
Michiru- "Kimberly, no te encierres, déjanos ayudarte, no escapes de tus problemas".  
  
...Claro que no podía huir de mis problemas, si no ya me hubiera ido a Estados Unidos de nuevo, prometí que no huiría...  
  
White- No piensas contestar? Kimberly- No, déjame sola. White- Que rayos dice la carta, desde que te la dieron fue como si te quitaran las ganas de vivir. Kimberly- Alguna vez las tuve? White- No pero antes disimulabas que las tenías. Kimberly- Bueno, pues me canse de disimular, a sí es que si no te importa déjame sola.  
  
...También llegaban las chicas a mi casa y no les abría y daban por hecho que no estaba. White se comenzó a preocupar y fue en busca de las outers y les contó todo lo que me pasaba, y no fue sino hasta que llegó Setsuna a la casa cuando abrí, Setsuna entró sola y noto el desorden de la casa...  
  
Setsuna- Que paso aquí?, Kimberly, estas bien?  
  
...Mi aspecto dejaba mucho que desear y la casa daba a entender que me encontraba muy mal, Haruka y Michiru estaban en la puerta escondidas, pero ambas alcanzaron a ver el desastre de la casa, yo me abalance hacia Setsuna buscando consuelo y comencé a llorar de una manera que no había hecho desde niña ante la impresión de los presentes. Setsuna solo me abrazó y me comenzó a consolar como una madre a su hija, en cuanto me sentí más tranquila le entregue la carta a Setsuna pero no esperé a que la leyera...  
  
Kimberly- Seiya esta muerto. Setsuna- Que?!  
  
...Setsuna comprendió el porque de mi dolor, ella sabía de la relación que llevábamos él y yo, de pronto sentí como todo se me nublo y no volví a saber nada. En el tiempo que estuve inconsciente tuve un sueño, yo me encontraba en el salón de la mansión al fondo había una luz hacia la cual yo camine, al llegar me encontré con esa persona tan especial para mi...  
  
Kimberly- ¿Seiya? Seiya- Si mi Chibi Hoshi. Kimberly- Pero... si tu... Seiya- Si, por eso vine, para despedirme. Kimberly-Pero no me puedes dejar sola. Seiya- Tú no estas sola, tienes a Setsuna y a tus nuevas amigas, que te aceptan como eres, te dejo en buenas manos. Kimberly- ... y quien me defenderá de Saori? Seiya- Nunca has necesitado mi ayuda, siempre has sabido como ponerla en su lugar, lo único que hacía era ponerle humor a la riña. Kimberly- (Llorando) No me dejes... Por favor. Seiya- (Tomándola de los hombros) Siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo (Se quedan viendo a los ojos) Sabes? Me di cuanta de algo, siempre creí que te quería como hermana... Kimberly- Y... no es así? Seiya- Me di cuenta de que ese amor era más que de hermanos y me di cuanta cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos la segunda vez, pero creo que es un poco tarde para decírtelo. Es hora de irme. Kimberly- No me dejes. Seiya- Ya te dije, siempre estaré contigo, porque ... te amo... Adiós Hoshi.  
  
...Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la boca, el cual fue muy cálido y muy tierno, luego se fue, a partir de ahí comenzó una guerra entre mis sentimientos sobre lo que sentía por Seiya en realidad. Cuando me desperté Setsuna se encontraba a mi lado dormida...  
  
Kimberly- Setsuna. Setsuna- Mmmmm Kim ya despertaste, que bueno. Kimberly- Que paso? Setsuna- Te desmayaste y estuviste inconsciente durante dos días y con fiebre muy alta. Kimberly- Y... tu me... cuidaste? Setsuna- ...mmmm...pues... podría decirse que si Kimberly-Como estuvo eso?  
  
... En eso entraron Haruka y Michiru con el desayuno para Setsuna ...  
  
Michiru- Ya despertó? Setsuna- Si Kimberly- Hola Haruka, hola Michiru. Haruka- Que bueno que despertaste eso quiere decir que estas mejor. Setsuna- Y ya no tiene fiebre. Michiru- Que bueno, has de tener hambre, ahora regreso. Kimberly- Si, gracias.  
  
...Comprendí que Setsuna no me había cuidado sola, comencé a tenerles más confianza y ellas me brindaron todo su apoyo, Setsuna se alegro de que ellas y yo ya no nos peleáramos, con el tiempo nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas al grado de vivir todas juntas. Desde que deje de practicar gimnasia me comencé a dedicar a la música, me gustó cantar y entre Haruka tocando el piano y Michiru tocando el violín y yo cantando llegamos a hacer un grupo muy bueno. Conseguí trabajar viernes y sábados por la noche en un club, y las chicas siempre iban a verme los sábados y comenzaron a decir que cantaba de manera que podían sentir todas las emociones que expresaba.  
  
NOTA: Como que ya casi termino la recopilación, yo creo que 4 capítulos más y comenzamos con la verdadera historia. Ya saben, haganme feliz con mandando sus opiniones  
  
Chibi-Hoshi = pequeña estrella 


	4. Tres estrellas fugaces aparecen

Les recuerdo que Sailor Moon y compañía no me pertenecen, sólo Kimberly/Sailor Star Moon, White y los malos son míos.  
  
CAPÍTULO IV  
  
Tres estrellas fugaces aparecen  
  
...después nos fuimos enterando que Darien se iba a Estados Unidos a estudiar con beca y por fin se decidió en darle el anillo de compromiso a Serena. Por esos días un grupo de chicos que se comenzaban a hacer famosos llamados Three Lights traían locas a las chicas incluyendo a las Inners, esos mismos chicos entraron a la escuela en donde iban Serena y las demás, Rei y yo éramos las únicas que no íbamos en la misma escuela, las chicas se hicieron muy buenas amigas de ellos, la verdad es que yo ni los tragaba así es que procuraba mantener mi distancia, tampoco a las Outers les caían en gracia pero a diferencia de mi, este sentimiento era mutuo. Apareció un nuevo enemigo, por lo tanto tenía que estar cerca de Serena por si algo pasaba y por consecuencia tenía que estar cerca de esos tres, se llamaban Seiya Kou ( lo cual fue un golpe muy duro para mi), Yaten Kou y Taiki Kou, así como Haruka llamaba a Serena "Cabeza de bombón", Seiya la llamaba "Bombón", pero lo que casi me hacía golpearlo fue cuando me llamó "Hoshi", yo creo que las chicas le explicaron lo que significaba esa palabra para mi ya que me decía así sólo para molestarme, lo cual funcionaba muy bien. Al mismo tiempo que apareció Three Lights, aparecieron unas guerreras que se hacían llamar Sailor Star Lights, lo cual causó mucho impacto entre las Scouts ya que se creía que yo era la única Star...  
  
Serena- Acaso Kimberly no es la única Star? Kimberly- Yo ya me lo esperaba. Haruka- Que quieres decir? Kimberly- Es estúpido pensar que soy la única que represente a las estrellas, cuando hay millones y millones de ellas y que no conozco. Michiru- En eso Kimberly tiene razón. Rei- Y que tanto conoces Kimberly? Kimberly- Yo solo conozco las de esta galaxia y las cercanas a esta. Ami- Eso suena lógico. Mina- Yo siempre pensé que por representar a las estrellas Kimberly tenía más poder y ellas no parecen tener tanto poder. Ami- Tal vez las estrellas que están cerca de su planeta no son tan fuertes. Setsuna- Kimberly es la única Sailor Star de esta galaxia y de las cercanas, ellas son 3 en una misma galaxia también eso tiene que ver el poder se divide. Serena- Entonces las Star Lights vienen de muy lejos. Kimberly- Bueno pues que le vamos a hacer Rei- Eso si.  
  
...la misión de las Star Lights era encontrar a su princesa quien creían que había escapado a este planeta y también buscar la luz de la esperanza que ayudaría a derrotar al enemigo. Otra cosa que también inquieto a las Scouts fue que los enemigos que enfrentamos eran también Sailors y su líder Sailor Galaxia, quien, era la Sailor más poderosa y que fue dominada por el Caos que encerró en su cuerpo para salvar al mundo y buscaba las semillas estelares que se encontraban en diversas galaxias dentro de las personas, con ellas quería dominar al universo. En una reunión que tuvimos las Outers lo cual era muy seguido, ya que vivíamos en la misma casa se discutía sobre el enemigo...  
  
Kimberly- Y... bien Michiru vez algo en el espejo? Michiru- Veo una imagen bastante borrosa parece la silueta de una mujer. Hotaru- Bueno, según esas Sailors, nuestro enemigo, perdón, su enemigo es Sailor Galaxia, la cual busca las semillas estelares, las cuales se encuentran dentro de las personas. Haruka- No nos debemos confiar demasiado.............momento, repite lo que busca esa tal Galaxia. Setsuna- Las semillas ... estelares.  
  
... en ese momento se me quedaron viendo todas...  
  
Kimberly- Que?  
  
... Me comenzaron a controlar la vida para mantenerme vigilada, pero como me fastidiaba eso, así es que simpáticamente me escapaba y lo mejor de todo es que todas me trataban de buscar como locas. Una vez las chicas llevaron a Three Lights al club...  
  
Kimberly- -ya arriba del escenario- Bueno esta canción se la quisiera dedicar a un "amigo", el cual ya no se encuentra aquí.  
  
Yo como un árbol desnuda estoy sin ti  
Mis raíces se secaran, abandonada así  
Me hace falta que tu estés aquí.  
  
No hay una cosa que no te traiga a mi  
  
En esta casa en la oscuridad  
  
Cae la nieve será mas triste el invierno al llegar navidad.  
  
Y me faltas amor mío  
Como cuando busco a Dios en el vacío  
En ausencia de ti quisiera así decirte que...  
  
Tú me faltas amor mío  
El dolor es fuerte como un desafío  
En ausencia de ti yo no sabré vivir...  
(Laura Paussini, En ausencia de ti, "Mi respuesta")  
  
...terminé de cantar, y la ovación no se hizo esperar, las chicas emocionadas como siempre y los Three Lights con la boca abierta, que divertido fue ver sus caras, toda la bola fue a mi camerino y Seiya no se de donde rayos saco una rosa, la cual me obsequió...  
  
Seiya- Felicidades Hoshi, cantas como los ángeles. Taiki- El sentimiento que expresas es infinito. Kimberly- Gracias, pero por favor Seiya déjame de decir Hoshi. Seiya- Pero te va bien. Kimberly- Ja, gracioso. Serena- Excelente como siempre Kim. Kimberly- Gracias Serena.  
  
... después de esta discusión de la cual no se llego a nada pasaron los días y se fue descubriendo la verdad, la identidad de las Star Lights era nada más y nada menos que Thee Lights increíble pero cierto, cuando se revelaron la identidad de todas Three Lights se volvieron más payasos de lo que eran y dejaron de dirigirles la palabra a las chicas, bueno Serena y Seiya se seguían viendo a escondidas, y como lo sé, tan fácil como decir que soy su sombra. Sin embargo en mi caso yo comenzaba a tener visiones con fuertes dolores de cabeza...  
  
Kimberly- -En el pasillo de su casa, se mareo y le comenzó a doler la cabeza- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!  
  
...me comencé a arrodillar con las manos en la cabeza y vi varias cosas, en eso llegaron Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna...  
  
Michiru- Kimberly, que tienes, que te pasa?  
  
...Haruka me cargo y me llevó a mi cuarto, me acostó, Setsuna tenía cara de preocupación, cuando se me pasó el dolor de cabeza...  
  
Michiru- Kimberly, que te paso? Kimberly- Sentí como si me diera vueltas la cabeza, luego me comenzó a doler como nunca en mi vida, vi varias cosas y todas ellas las pude sentir, como si estuviera ahí. Haruka- Y que viste? Kimberly- Vi una batalla. Michiru- Una batalla? Setsuna- Son visiones, premuniciones, Kimberly tiene esa capacidad. Haruka- Eso quiere decir que la batalla final se acerca, cierto? Setsuna- Así parece ser. Michiru- Bueno dejemos a Kimberly descansar. -salen todas del cuarto- Kimberly- -Sola- También vi mi propia muerte. -bajando la cabeza-  
  
...Desde ese día yo me comportaba extraña y fuera de este mundo, deje de comer, me preguntaba si se acercaba mi hora. Setsuna se comenzó a preocupar y decidió hacerme la confesión más grande de toda su vida...  
  
Setsuna- Kimberly, te tengo que decir algo muy importante, no se lo he dicho a nadie y es tiempo de que sepas la verdad, Kimberly, tu... tu eres...hija mía. Kimberly- -Asombrada- Queeeee?, como?, cuando?, donde?, porque? Setsuna- Naciste dentro de Tokio de Cristal, pero en un sueño tu madre, la Reina Serenity apareció anunciándome tu llegada, pero para que nada de lo que conocíamos cambiara te deje en el pasado. Kimberly- En el año que supuestamente nací. Setsuna- Yo no quería, pero también me quede pensando en que llevarías una vida un poco más normal. Kimberly- Ahora entiendo. Setsuna- Espero que no me vayas a odiar. Kimberly- Siento que invaden mi cuerpo un sentimiento de tristeza y de alegría; tristeza por que no estuviste ahí cuando más te necesitaba y de alegría por que quien mejor que tu para ser mi madre.  
  
...Kimberly sonrió y Setsuna por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió liberada de un gran peso de conciencia.  
  
NOTA: Como la ven, espero haberles sorprendido con alguna cosilla. Espero que les este gustando, porfis dejenme sus comentarios, para sabes lo que piensan de la historia, a pesar de que ya la terminé necesito saber que tal va. 


	5. Una batalla difícil

Sailor Moon y compañía no son míos, solo Kimberly/Sailor Star Moon, White y los malos que aparecerán mas adelante si son míos.  
  
CAPITULO V  
  
Una batalla difícil  
  
...después de esta confesión me sentí más apegada a ella, de por sí, ya era mi mejor amiga y desde pequeña la consideré como una madre, y lo gracioso es que lo era. Unos días después se desato la batalla contra Galaxia, era una guerra que yo cría no ganar y como siempre (ya se estaba volviendo costumbre) tenía que elegir con quien iba a ir, si con las outers o con las inners, para ser sincera no había a quien irle, bueno, a fin y en cuentas me fui con las inners ya que las outers se fueron por otro lado, las Star Lights se adelantaron, ya que Galaxia se deshizo de su princesa en pocas palabras a la persona que tanto buscaban por lo tanto no razonaban claramente por la ira que había en ellas, las inners y yo entramos al lugar de la batalla las Star lights ya se encontraban en mal estado. Con un simple ataque de Galaxia perdimos a 4 senshis: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter, quienes dieron su vida para proteger a las Star Lights y a Sailor Moon, resultando que ellas tenían una semilla estelar lo cual puso muy feliz a Galaxia, mi campo estelar se cuarteo, solo quedábamos las Star Lights, Sailor Moon y yo. Galaxia nos mostró las semillas estelares que había recolectado, en todo el universo, solo faltaba esta galaxia y nos explico que los representantes de los astros contenían las semillas estelares y que ahora tenía las semillas de las representantes de Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter y Venus, y entre las semillas estelares Serena reconoció la de Darien y comprendió por que no le había escrito en todo el tiempo que "estuvo en Estados Unidos" y era por que nunca llego allá, Galaxia se disponía lanzarnos otro ataque pero gracias a Chibi-Chibi, una niña de dos años de procedencia desconocida nos saco de allí y nos encontramos con las outers...  
  
Sailor Pluto- Estas bien Kim? Sailor Star Moon- Si, por lo menos estoy entera y viva.  
  
...Sailor Moon comenzó a llorar...  
  
Sailor Moon- Darien esta...esta... Sailor Star Moon- No te preocupes Serena, así tenga que dar mi propia vida Darien volverá contigo. Sailor Uranus- En que estas pensando Star Moon Sailor Star Moon- Todavía en nada, pero algo se me ocurrirá Sailor Uranus- En lo que lo piensas, vámonos -van las outers-. Sailor Star Fighter- A donde van? Sailor Uranus- Como que adonde?, a acabar con Galaxia, me comienza a cansar. Sailor Star Moon- Yo voy con ustedes. Sailor Pluto- -tapándole el paso- No, necesitamos que te quedes aquí a proteger a Sailor Moon. Sailor Star Fighter- Van a dejar a sus princesas, por que? Sailor Neptune- Por que es más seguro para ellas quedarse aquí Sailor Saturn- Si algo nos pasa por favor cuiden de ellas, Sailor Star Moon es fuerte, pero Sailor Moon es algo especial, no seria capaz de pelear. Sailor Star Moon- Por favor, déjenme ir con ustedes.  
  
...atrás de mí llego Sailor Uranus y me dio un golpe en el hombro dejándome inconsciente ...  
  
Sailor Uranus- Si algo nos pasa tú y Sailor Moon son nuestra única esperanza.  
  
...me dejo en brazos de Sailor Star Maker...  
  
Sailor Pluto- Cuídenla, por favor.  
  
...las outers se fueron a pelear contra Galaxia , pero cuando desperté, ya no sentía la energía de Sailor Saturn y la de... Sailor Pluto?, me recuperé rápidamente y fuimos en camino en donde se encontraba Galaxia, ya sólo quedábamos 7 Sailors, al entrar a donde estaba Galaxia mi cuanta se redujo a 5 Sailors ya que Sailor Uranus y Neptune se encontraban de lado de Galaxia...  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Oh oh Sailor Moon- Que vamos a hacer? Sailor Star Fighter- Por que le hacen esto a sus princesas? Sailor Neptune- Por poder Sailor Uranus- Sailor Moon es demasiado débil y no podrá ganarle a Galaxia y Sailor Star Moon...que podré decir... Sailor Star Moon- Dilo ingrata, como va, que vas a decir de mi? Sailor Uranus-Siempre me ha fastidiado su manera de ser, a sí es que me permitiré borrarla del mapa. Sailor Star Healer- No te atreverás. Sailor Uranus- A no?, quieres ver? Sailor Star Fighter- No, por que pelearas conmigo. Sailor Star Moon- No lo hagas, Si antes te odiaba, esta vez no tendrá consideración!, yo pelearé con ella, y aparte tiene más poder Sailor Uranus- Hazle caso a la niña. Sailor Star Fighter- Pelearemos. Sailor Star Moon- A oídos sordos.  
  
...se desató una batalla entre Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y las Star Lights haciendo todo un Show para Galaxia, cuando Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune dejaron casi inconscientes a las Star Lights se voltearon para atacarnos a Sailor Moon y a mi, yo me puse enfrente de Serena para protegerla...  
  
Sailor Moon- No lo hagan, por favor, peleamos del mismo lado, recuerdan? Sailor Star Moon- No te van a hacer caso Sailor Moon, así es que ni lo intentes.  
  
...Me comenzaba a invadir la ira por lo sucedido con Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto...  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Sabía que no debía de confiar en ustedes.  
  
...Por un momento se quedaron calladas e inmóviles, se dieron media vuelta quedando enfrente de Galaxia a la cual atacaron pero al no poderle hacer nada, ella les quitó la vida, en ese momento explote como bomba y me acorde de una vieja platica con Setsuna cuando yo tenía solo 6 años...  
  
Flashback  
  
Kimberly- Setsuna... que es un supernova? Setsuna- -Se pone pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma- Kimberly, donde oíste eso? Kimberly- No lo sé, solo me vino a la mente. Setsuna- Kimberly, prométeme que nunca, nunca lo vas a usar. Kimberly- Por que? Setsuna- Es una poder que tu tienes, el cual es muy poderoso tanto para ti como para tu contrincante. Prométeme, que nunca lo vas a usar. Kimberly- Esta bien te lo prometo.  
  
...la verdad es que desde esa promesa se me había olvidado que lo tenía...  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Star Fighter, por favor, cuida a mi hermana. Sailor Star Fighter- Star Moon que piensas hacer?  
  
...me puse enfrente se Galaxia y comencé a reunir toda mi energía, y en eso aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca...  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Super.............Nova.  
  
...En el momento en el que yo ataque a Galaxia, ella también me ataco, nuestros poderes se quedaron en medio, sin embargo mi poder iba hacia Galaxia, al ver ella que le iba a dar de lleno mi poder, con la otra mano lanzó un ataque hacia Sailor Moon, yo, ya casi sin energía a causa del poder, me interpuse entre Sailor Moon y el ataque de Galaxia, el cual me dio directo...  
  
Sailor Moon- Sailor Star Moon!!!!!! -Corre hacia Sailor Star Moon- Sailor Star Moon- Tram...posa...,la pelea...era entre tu...y yo... Sailor Galaxia- En la guerra todo se vale.  
  
...Sailor Moon me tenía entre sus brazos, luego enfrente de nosotras se formó mi semilla estelar...  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Sailor Uranus tenía razón ...después de todo...yo tenía una de estas... Sailor Moon- -Llorando- Por que, por que lo hiciste? Sailor Star Moon- Para protegerte...eres la única esperanza para el planeta... y el universo... Sailor Star Fighter- Nooooooo. Sailor Star Moon- Star Lights... protejan a Sailor Moon por mi...por favor... Sailor Moon- Nooo, Kimberly, no me dejes sola, Kimberly. Sailor Galaxia- -Muy débil, pero aún de pie- Derroté a la sailor más fuerte, y que piensan hacer ustedes?  
  
NOTA: ya casi, prometo que ya casi, solo un poco mas de paciencia. Y gracias a quienes me han escrito, que bueno que les esté gustando. 


	6. Una difícil decisión

CAPITULO VI  
  
Una decisión importante  
  
... Me desvanecí, Serena lloró mucho, las Star Lights la consolaron, mientras tanto en el mundo de los muertos es decir el Elison, me encontré con todas, hasta con Seiya (pegaso) quien me esperaba, cuando lo vi corrí hacia él...  
  
Seiya- Hola Hoshi. Kimberly- Seiya!  
  
...Serena derrotó a Galaxia con la luz de la esperanza quien resultó ser Chibi-Chibi...  
  
Setsuna- Kimberly, es hora de que regresemos. Kimberly- No Setsuna, yo me quedo. Todas- Queeeee????? Rei- Estas segura? Kimberly- Si, después de estar confusa durante tanto tiempo, al fin se lo que siento. -Miró a Seiya con una sonrisa- Setsuna- Si esa es tu decisión, adiós Kimberly, cuida desde aquí la paz del mundo. Kimberly- Gracias Setsuna. Haruka- Estás loca Setsuna? Setsuna- Haruka, Kimberly siempre ha dado todo por los demás, ahora que puede elegir se lo impides?, tu crees que todas las decisiones que toma, es lo que ella quiere? Haruka- Ninguna de nosotras toma las decisiones que quiere. Setsuna- Sin embargo tu siempre estas con Michiru, y mientras ella siempre esté contigo no te importa lo demás, en cambio, lo que Kimberly quiere está aquí. Todas- Adiós Kimberly. Kimberly- Cuiden a Serena y a White, y cuídense ustedes. -Se van todas- Seiya- Estas segura? Kimberly- Si, descubrí que no era solo amistad lo que sentía por ti, sino que era amor. Seiya- Pero las chicas se sentirán solas sin ti, son más vulnerables contra los enemigos. Kimberly- y tú? Seiya- Yo?, yo ya estoy muerto, mi lugar es aquí, el tuyo no, todavía te falta vivir, yo viví lo que tenía que vivir, y no olvides que siempre te estaré esperando. Kimberly- Eso quiere decir que tengo que regresar? Seiya- Si, así es.  
  
...le di un beso en la boca, le iba a dar otro pero me detuvo y solo dijo....."hasta que regreses" y me fui triste, pero a la vez alegre de verlo de nuevo. Serena vio que regresaron todas y abrazó a Darien al verlo, su alegría era tanta hasta que...  
  
Serena- Y Kimberly?  
  
...la pregunta que nadie quería que hiciera, todas se quedaron mirando con cara de tristeza y esperando a ver quien era el valiente que le iba a decir...  
  
Darien- -Vestido con el traje de Endimión- Mira Serena, Kimberly...mmmm...Kimberly decidió elegir otro camino... Serena- Otro camino?  
  
...Todas se quedaron viendo, nadie le quería decir, Serena miró directo a los ojos a Darien y se acordó que yo prometí dar mi vida con tal de que regresara Darien a su lado...  
  
Serena- Por Dios, Kimberly esta...  
  
...Serena no termino la frase y rompió en llanto, las demás solo bajaron la mirada, en eso...  
  
-Por que todas tienen cara de que alguien se murió?  
  
...Las caras de todas cambio a una cara de alegría infinita...  
  
Serena- Sailor Star.....no, Kimberly!!! Sailor Uranus- Pero creí que... Sailor Star Moon- Ah, bueno, la verdad es que ese lugar era demasiado aburrido y decidí volver a seguir viviendo la vida, que dijeron, ya se deshicieron de mi? -me le quedé viendo a Haruka- Pues no.  
  
...todo mundo festejó el regreso de la paz, las Star Lights recuperaron a su princesa y regresaron a su planeta...  
  
Michiru- Creen que puedan reconstruir su planeta? Kimberly- Por que no? Haruka- Eso espero no quiero verlos de nuevo. Kimberly- A mi se me hace que te gustaban. Haruka- Claro que no, no será al revés? Kimberly- Tu diras -mirando al cielo y refiriéndose a lo que había pasado con Seiya Pegaso-. Haruka- Rayos odio cuando me ganas. Kimberly- Pues que se te vaya haciendo costumbre por favor. Haruka- No abuses.  
  
... Desde allí se supo por última vez de las scouts ya que no hemos vuelto a pelear, y desde eso hasta entonces ya han pasado 3 años, en fin que le vamos a hacer.  
  
-Kimberly, ya o todavía no, pues que haces? Kimberly- Ya voy Michiru.  
  
Kimberly guardó su diario y salió de su habitación.  
  
NOTA: Hasta aquí acaba la recopilación de la serie pero incluyendo a Kimberly Kido, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora, a partir del siguiente capítulo ya será la verdadera historia. 


	7. El Principe de Urano

CAPITULO VII  
  
Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, solo los malos, White, Kimberly/Sailor Star Moon, las amigas de la escuela de Kimberly y Frederich  
  
El príncipe de Urano  
  
Kimberly iba por el pasillo de la casa.  
  
Kimberly- Haruka se ha estado acordando de cosas del Milenio de Plata y cree que tenía un hermano gemelo, que ahora reside dentro de ella, eso lo veremos, la verdad es que yo no me acuerdo de nadie.  
  
Kimberly en el camino se encontró con Michiru.  
  
Michiru- Que el mundo se agarre, hay dos Harukas. Kimberly- Jajajajajajajaja. Haruka- Ya las oí graciosas. ¬¬ Kimberly- Oye es un peligro eso. Haruka- -Seria- Ja, ja cuanta gracia me da.  
  
En la sala ya las esperaban Setsuna y Hotaru, Kimberly dibujó una estrella en el centro y colocó a Haruka dentro de ella.  
  
Kimberly- Bueno concéntrense. Haruka- Va a doler? Kimberly- Yo que sé. Haruka- Como que no lo sabes?! Kimberly- Eres a la primera persona que dividiré, pues cuantos crees que pueden decir que su hermano del pasado está dentro de ellos? Michiru- Kimberly tiene razón.  
  
Se escucharon risitas de parte de todas.  
  
Haruka- Ok, ya entendí el concepto. Kimberly- Bueno, ya seriedad señoritas que esto es serio.  
  
Todas se pusieron serias y se comenzaron a concentrar.  
  
Kimberly- Alguien me pasa un serrucho y una regla para dividir exactamente a la mitad. -Jajajajajajajajajaj- Todas se rieron menos Haruka. Haruka- Bueno, ya o todavía no. Kimberly- Que poco sentido del humor tienes. Haruka- Si estuvieras en mi lugar sabrías lo que se siente. Kimberly- No gracias, afortunadamente yo ya venía separada. Haruka- Cuanta gracia me da. Kimberly- Bueno ahora si ya va en serio. Invoco al poder que se me ha otorgado, constelación de Géminis, símbolo de los gemelos -la estrella donde estaba Haruka se iluminó- separa el alma de estos hermanos para que los dos disfruten la vida de la reencarnación -de Haruka se comenzaron a formar dos figuras- te lo manda la princesa de las estrellas y sombra de la Luna...  
  
Se iluminó el cuarto cegando a todas las presentes, cuando se aclaró todo Michiru fue la primera en abrir los ojos seguida por las demás.  
  
Michiru- ¡Increíble! Setsuna- No puede ser. Hotaru- Lo logró, era cierto.  
  
Kimberly se levanto ya que el poder la había arrojado al piso, sin mencionar que tenía el signo marcado en la frente, pero al ver a ambos hermanos Kimberly se mareo y le comenzó a doler la cabeza.  
  
Kimberly- -Tomándose la cabeza con sus manos- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh. Setsuna- -Preocupada- Kimberly!! Hotaru- Creo que está teniendo una visión. Michiru- Creo que si. Kimberly- -Agitada- Ya... paso... Setsuna- Que viste? Kimberly- Al hermano de Haruka en el Milenio de Plata.  
  
...También los hermanos se levantaron...  
  
Michiru- Haruka estás bien? Haruka- Si, gracias solo que me siento .....diferente. Hotaru- -dirigiéndose al hermano gemelo- Y tú ehhhhh...?? Kimberly- Umbriel. Setsuna- Como lo sabes? Kimberly- Por que les acabo de decir que tuve una visión con él.  
  
Michiru ya no se sentía atraída hacía Haruka sino hacia Umbriel y Haruka tampoco ya se sentía atraída hacia Michiru, pero Umbriel se sentía extraño al estar cerca de Kimberly y Kimberly como si nada pero sentía que algo había pasado con él en el Milenio de Plata.  
  
Kimberly- Bueno estamos de acuerdo que no puede andar por las calles con ese nombre, también hay que irle a comprar ropa. Haruka- A mi también. Kimberly- Como que a ti también? Haruka- -Sonrojada- Es que ya no quiero usar esta ropa. Kimberly- Me caigo al mar. Sin ofender a la presente. Michiru- Pues ya que. Kimberly- Ah!, ya sé, la ropa de Haruka que se la quede Umbriel y a la única que le compramos ropa es a Haruka. Hotaru- Que gran idea? Kimberly- Por lo pronto Michiru préstale ropa a Haruka. Michiru- Por que no se la prestas tú? Kimberly- Por que le quedaría chica. Michiru- Buen punto.  
  
Michiru y Haruka se van a su cuarto (comparten el mismo cuarto).  
  
Umbriel- Tienes buenas ideas. Kimberly- Claro, ya se, te agrada el nombre de Frederich. Umbriel- Mmmmm...si. Kimberly- Pues así te llamaras.  
  
Umbriel- Ok  
  
Hotaru- Oye Kimberly, donde se quedará Umbr... digo Frederich. Kimberly- Mmmmmm, muy buena pregunta, mmmm, ah, ya se.  
  
Kimberly con su poder creó un nuevo cuarto a Frederich.  
  
Kimberly- Listo, algo más que nos falte? Hotaru- Decirles a las chicas quien es.  
  
Fueron todas de compras, le ayudaron a Haruka a comprarse ropa y de paso todas se compraron algo, Frederich nada más las acompañaba de aquí para allá, llegaron a la casa después de un largo recorrido en las tiendas comerciales. Kimberly les hablo a Rei por teléfono.  
  
Kimberly- Rei, puedo hacer una reunión en el templo? Rei- Si pero por que, acaso pasa algo? Kimberly- Es una sorpresa. Rei- Ok, entonces no hay problemas? Kimberly- No Rei- Bueno si, si se puede hacer la reunión. Kimberly- Bueno, mañana a las 12:00 Rei- Ok. Kimberly- Bueno, adiós. Rei- Hasta mañana.  
  
Y así les avisó a todas, al día siguiente se reunieron en el Templo Hikawa en el patio, Kimberly no dejó salir a Haruka ni a Frederich del interior del templo hasta que les avisara.  
  
Kimberly- Bueno, después de 1500 horas después de que Serena se digno a llegar, al fin estamos todas. Lita- Falta Haruka. Serena- Es verdad Mina- Michiru donde está Haruka? Kimberly- Permítanme a mi contestar esa pregunta. Haruka podrías salir por favor?  
  
Haruka salió del templo con un vestido entallado de color azul, todas se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
Mina- Haruka, que te pasó? Haruka- -Sonrojada- Hola chicas Kimberly- A esto se le llama milagro de la magia. Serena- Que hiciste Kimberly? Kimberly- Pues miren... lo que pasa es esto, Frederich vienes por favor. Lita- Quien es Frederich?  
  
Del templo salió un chico parecido a Haruka.  
  
Kimberly- Chicas les presento a Frederich Tennou. Frederich- Hola.  
  
Las chicas como era de esperarse se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
Kimberly- No se molesten en presentarse porque ya sabe quien es cada quien. Rei- A caso eres algo de Haruka? Frederich- Su hermano gemelo. Todas- Queeeeeeeeeee? Kimberly- Miren les explico....  
  
Kimberly les comenzó a explicar a las chicas lo ocurrido tanto en el Milenio de Plata como en la actualidad.  
  
Kimberly- ... y entonces los separamos. Rei- Entonces tu fuiste el prometido de Michiru en el pasado. Frederich- Asi es. Lita- Y tu alma estuvo dentro de Haruka todo este tiempo? Mina- Para poder ver a Michiru siempre. Frederich- Cierto. Haruka- Y esto fue por que las únicas que reencarnamos fuimos las scouts. Darien- Oye Haruka, que bien te ves. Serena- Darien!, pero tienes razón, te ves muy bien Haruka. Rei- Diferente pero bien. Ami- Es cierto. Haruka- -Sonrojada- Gracias.  
  
NOTA: Espero que les guste este capítulo ya que ahora si es inventado por mi. Espero sus comentarios. POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN!!! 


	8. Las visiones

CAPITULO VIII  
  
Las visiones  
  
Después de salir a comer para que conocieran mejor a Frederich y se familiarizaran con él, todas regresaron a sus casas. En la casa de las outers se preparaban para dormir.  
  
Kimberly- Bueno, fue un placer, con su permiso me voy a dormir, good night. -Buenas noches. Hotaru- Yo también. Setsuna- Igual yo, me retiro, hasta mañana. Haruka- también yo, adiós.  
  
Michiru y Frederich se quedaron solos en la sala y comenzaron a platicar sobre el Milenio de Plata.  
  
Frederich- Y... que recuerdas sobre el Milenio de Plata? Michiru- Casi nada, recuerdo la batalla contra el Negaverso, creo que eso es de lo único que me acuerdo, y tú? Frederich- De ti, claro está, también de la batalla contra el Negaverso, me acuerdo del palacio de la luna, de Kimberly... Michiru- También me acuerdo de Kimberly, y ahora recuerdo a Haruka mejor, ella y Kimberly eran mis mejores amigas, la verdad es que creo que te acuerdas de más cosas que yo. Frederich- Y también me acuerdo de esto.  
  
Frederich se acercó a Michiru y le dio un tierno y delicado beso en la boca. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kimberly, quien ya se encontraba dormida soñaba.  
  
En un lugar de total oscuridad...  
  
Kimberly- Donde estoy? -Estas en la nada. Kimberly- La nada? -Si es de lo que quedará de tu mundo si no haces algo rápido. Kimberly- Hacer que?, quien eres? -Soy yo.  
  
Del panorama negro salió...  
  
Kimberly- Seiya. Seiya- Así es Hoshi te vine a advertir del peligro, si no tienes cuidado la Tierra desaparecerá. Kimberly- Y que hago? Seiya- No te puedo decir mucho, pero solo te diré que ellos buscan algo que tu tienes. Kimberly- Algo que yo tengo?, quienes son? Seiya- Ellos son Black...  
  
Setsuna- Kimberly, despierta, ya es hora de que te levantes. Kimberly- -Aún dormida- No, no te vayas. Setsuna- Kimberly, estas soñando. Kimberly- Eh?, a si, solo un sueño.  
  
Kimberly se alistó y Frederich la fue a dejar a la Universidad.  
  
Frederich- Paso por ti a la salida? Kimberly- Mmmm... Ok, si de acuerdo. Frederich- Por que dudaste? Kimberly- No por nada. Bye. Frederich- Sayonara.  
  
Al entrar a la escuela Kimberly se encuentra con unas compañeras de su clase: Krystal, Juliette y Miriya.  
  
Kimberly- Hola chicas. -Hola Kimberly- Entramos? Juliette- Claro.  
  
Las chicas entraron a clase, Kimberly se sentía incómoda por lo que le había dicho Seiya, en eso tocan el timbre indicando el cambio de clase.  
  
Juliette- Kimberly, estás bien? Kimberly- Si, por que? Krystal- Lo que pasa es que has estado muy callada. Miriya- Eres callada pero no tanto. Kimberly- No se preocupen, lo que pasa es que no dormí bien.  
  
Las chicas terminaron de sacar sus cosas para cambiar de salón y emprendieron la marcha, ya en los pasillos platicaban sobre su fin de semana.  
  
Krystal- Ándale con el chico de del Ferrari, Kimberly. Kimberly- Bueno que? Juliette- Tan calladito que te lo tenías, eh? Kimberly- Es hermano de Haruka, eso es todo. Miriya- -En tono sarcasta- Pues yo no sabía que Haruka tuviera hermanos. Krystal- Es más grande o mas chico? Juliette- Ay Krystal ahí vas luego, luego. Krystal - Déjame en paz Juliette. Kimberly- Son gemelos. Juliette- WOW!  
  
Las chicas platicaban tranquilamente, hasta que Kimberly se para en seco.  
  
Juliette- Que pasa Kimberly? Kimberly- No, nada, sigamos.  
  
Al primer paso que da Kimberly tira sus cosas y cae de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo.  
  
Kimberly- Aaaaahhhh, noo, aquí nooo? Juliette- Kimberly, que pasa? Krystal- Kimberly! Miriya- Voy por un profesor o alguien Krystal- Alguien que nos ayude! Kimberly- Aaahhhhh.  
  
Llevaron a Kimberly a la enfermería en donde le paso el dolor de cabeza y sus amigas le acompañaron.  
  
Juliette- Ya te sientes mejor? Kimberly- Si, gracias. Miriya- Ya hablaron a tu casa, no sé quien venga pero ya viene alguien. Kimberly- Gracias chicas. Juliette- No te preocupes. Krystal- Te pasa a menudo? Kimberly- De un tiempo para acá, si. Miriya- Desde hace cuanto? Kimberly- 3 años. Juliette- Y por que no nos había tocado? Kimberly- Mmm... suerte simple y sencillamente, pero ya les toco, de que se quejan? Juliette- Pues procura que no nos toque otra vez. Kimberly- Hombre, ni aguantan nada.  
  
Se abre la puerta y entra Setsuna.  
  
Setsuna- Hola chicas, Kimberly, estas bien? -Hola. Kimberly- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Setsuna- Que te paso?..... acaso.......  
  
Kimberly no dejó terminar a Setsuna cuando asintió con la cabeza y las chicas se quedaron viendo sin saber de que hablaban.  
  
Setsuna- Será mejor que vayamos a casa y nos platiques que paso. Kimberly- Si.  
  
Frederich las esperaba afuera en el carro, Kimberly y Setsuna salieron de la escuela y subieron al carro, llegaron a la casa, entraron y se sentaron en la sala, las estaban esperando Haruka y Michiru.  
  
Setsuna- Que viste? Haruka- Acaso tuviste visiones en la escuela? Kimberly- Si, todo estuvo borroso, sin embargo escuche explosiones, así es que deduzco que va a ser una batalla. Frederich- Desde cuando tienes esas visiones? Kimberly- Apenas es la primera vez, sin embargo ya sabía de la batalla. Haruka- Como? Kimberly- Soñé con Seiya -Frederich pone cara de desagrado- avisándome sobre el enemigo. Setsuna- Que te dijo? Kimberly- No me dijo mucho ya que me despertaste. Setsuna- Hm, lo siento. Haruka- Michiru has visto algo en tu espejo? Michiru: Si, al decir verdad, creo que Kimberly me saco de la duda, una nueva batalla de aproxima. Kimberly- Yo opino, que no hay que decirles nada a las chicas hasta que sea el momento. Haruka- Estoy de acuerdo. Michiru- Entonces comenzaremos a investigar por nuestra cuenta antes que las demás se enteren. Kimberly- Con su permiso me retiro, voy a mi cuarto, estoy cansada. Setsuna- Descansa, cualquier cosa, aquí estaremos. Kimberly- Ok.  
  
Kimberly se va a su cuarto y apenas cierra la puerta se dejo caer al suelo con un suspiro.  
  
Kimberly- Como decirles que lo que busca el enemigo es algo que tengo yo, no les puedo decir, si cuando se enteraron de que Galaxia buscaba las semillas estelares casi me encierran en mi cuarto para que no saliera. Acaso el enemigo busca el diamante estelar, no se me ocurre que otra cosa pueda estar buscando.  
  
En los siguientes días, Kimberly tuvo visiones mas frecuente y más claras, esto ocasionó que las Outers tomaran la decisión de ya no dejarla ir a la escuela.  
  
NOTA: Supongo que ya perdió chiste la historia de unos capítulos para acá por que nadie me escribe y eso es muy triste, por favor solo pido 3 minutos de su tiempo para que me digan si les gusta o no POR FAVOOOORRR!!! (deberas que estoy muy desesperada). 


	9. El primer ataque

CAPITULO IX  
  
El primer ataque.  
  
Quiero que busques en ese planeta azul, debe de haber por lo menos una. Como usted diga. Cuida tus movimientos, no sabemos que nos pueda deparar el destino. Solo gloria para usted mi señor. Retírate.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Tierra...  
  
Rei- Chicas, ya se enteraron de que Kimberly ya no ha ido a la escuela?  
Lita- Y tampoco ha ido al club.  
Serena- Esto es extraño chicas, Kimberly no es así.  
Ami- Yo me entere de que hace unas semanas Kimberly se puso muy mal en la  
escuela.  
Mina- Y como te enteraste Ami?  
Ami- Es que una de sus compañeras va conmigo en las clases especiales.  
Serena- Por que no vamos a verla, lo más probable es que esté en su casa.  
Lita- Si, vamos.  
  
Mientras tanto en algún lugar del vasto universo un joven de cabello  
corto color negro y ojos azules con traje negro y capa azul oscuro, se  
encontraba enfrente de una esfera luminosa.  
  
-En ese planeta habitan millones de personas, como encontraré las cuatro  
luces estelares?. Creo que le pediré ayuda a las sombras, si, eso haré...  
Sombras de la noche, la desesperanza y la amargura ayúdenme a cumplir mi  
ambición.  
  
El cuarto en donde se encontraba el joven se lleno de sombras.  
  
Sombras- Que es lo que deseas esta vez Jerfes?  
Jerfes- Necesito que me ayuden en la misión que se me ha encomendado.  
Sombras- Tienes derecho a dos preguntas....recuerda, no te podemos decir  
mucho, solo pistas, lo demás dependerá de ti.  
Jerfes- Ya lo sé. Comencemos, veamos, donde comienzo a buscar las Luces  
Estelares?  
Sombras- En un lugar llamado Japón, dentro de esta hay otro lugar al que  
llaman Tokio, ahí hay una Luz Estelar.  
Jerfes- Y como encontraré al poseedor de la Luz?  
Sombras- Tu última pregunta será contestada, guíate por la música es todo  
lo que te podemos decir.  
  
Las sombras desaparecieron y el cuarto vuelve a la normalidad, el joven  
se queda pensando en lo que haría ahora hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
Jerfes- Esfera, muéstrame a una persona que ame la música.  
  
La esfera le muestra una joven con cabello rubio, largo, peinada de media  
coleta amarrado con un gran listón rojo.  
  
Jerfes- Ella será mi primera victima.  
  
Las chicas llegaron a casa de Kimberly y tocaron el timbre.  
  
Lita- Parece que no hay nadie.  
Rei- Que raro.  
Mina- -Gritando- Kimberly, somos nosotras ábrenos.  
Ami- Mina, si no están como quieres que te abran.  
  
Atrás de ellas....  
  
A quien esperamos que nos abra? Lita- que bueno que llegaste Kimberly. Mina- Estamos esperando a que nos abras tú. Kimberly- Pues dejen primero llego y luego les abro.  
  
Serena comienza a llorar y abraza a Kimberly de emoción.  
  
Serena- Kimberly, estas bien. Kimberly- Si Serena, no te preocupes. Frederich- Por que tanta emotividad? Lita- Lo que pasa es que nos enteramos de que Kimberly no había ido a la escuela durante unas semanas. Ami- También nos enteramos de que se puso muy mal en la escuela. Kimberly- Pero si Juliette no se pudo quedar con la boca cerrada. Setsuna- Quieren entrar? -Sí.  
  
Ya dentro de la casa las chicas conversaban.  
  
Mina- Oigan. Oigan, me pasó algo grandioso, voy a hacer audiciones para que me preparen para ser una gran cantante. Rei- Eso está muy bien Mina. Mina- Verdad que si. Michiru- Bueno pues suerte. Mina- Gracias, la necesitare. Lita- Claro que no, tu puedes. Mina- Pero para asegurarme de que podré ganar......Kimberly, ayúdame por favor. Kimberly- Que?....yo?....por que? Mina- Por que tu cantas muy bonito, que digo bonito, hermoso. Kimberly- -Con una gota en la frente- Pero..... Mina- Di que si .....siiiiiiii? Kimberly- Esta bien. Mina- YYYuuupppiiii. Frederich- Y te podremos ir a ver? Mina- Claro que si. Michiru- Cuando es? Mina- -Sonrojada- La semana entrante. Kimberly- Por que tan poco tiempo. Mina- Por que me enteré apenas ayer. Kimberly- -Con una gota en la frente- Por que a mi?  
  
Al día siguiente Mina y Kimberly fueron al parque a ensayar.  
  
Mina- Por que en el parque? Kimberly- Por que es un lugar abierto, hay aire y por último tendrás que cantar más fuerte para que te escuche a una distancia considerable. Mina- Que rara eres. Kimberly- Ya lo sabía. Haber Mina, lo primero que debes aprender es cantar por medio del estómago y no por la garganta. Mina- Y como se hace eso? Kimberly- Apoyas con tu estómago, aprieta tu abdomen.  
  
En lo que Kimberly enseñaba a Mina a cantar mejor, un joven llega hasta donde se encontraban ellas.  
  
Mina- Kimberly, ya viste a ese chico? Que guapo. Kimberly- Mina comportate. Jerfes- Disculpen señoritas, como se ven las estrellas desde aquí? Kimberly- Perdón. Jerfes- Si, si en el firmamento. Mina- Fantásticas para una velada romántica. Jerfes- Me lo imagine, dueña de la Luz Estelar. Mina- Yoooo? Kimberly- Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas. Jerfes- Sal de ahí Luz Estelar.  
  
Jerfes saco una espada de cristal que chocó contra el piso y una grieta se formó, cuando la grieta se encontraba debajo de Mina, una luz salió de la grieta derribando a Mina y enfrente de ella se formó un cristal en forma de corazón.  
  
Mina- Ahhhhh -Cae al suelo inconsciente- Jerfes- Esta no es la Luz Estelar. Kimberly- Oh, oh. Jerfes- -Hacia Kimberly- Acaso tendrás tu la Luz Estelar?  
  
Kimberly comenzó a correr y se comunicó con las Outers.  
  
Kimberly- Chicas la batalla comenzó, estoy en el parque número 10. Setsuna- Vamos para allá.  
  
Cerca del parque iban caminando Serena y Darien.  
  
Serena- Se me figuró o ese grito fue de Mina Darien- Fue por el parque. Serena- Su grito es inconfundible.  
  
Serena tomó su reloj-comunicador.  
  
Serena- Chicas, creo que Mina está en problemas, la escuche gritar, está en el parque.  
  
Del reloj se escucha una voz.  
  
Ami- Vamos para allá.  
  
Cuando Kimberly pierde de vista a Jerfes se transforma y luego aparece frente a él.  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Soy el brillo de las estrellas y sombra de la Luna, soy Sailor Star Moon. Jerfes- Así que eres guardiana de este planeta. -Si, y no es la única. Mi planeta protector es Urano, el planeta del viento, soy la Sailor del aire. Soy Sailor Uranus. -Mi planeta protector es Neptuno, el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor del agua. Soy Sailor Neptune. -Mi planeta protector es Plutón, el planeta del tiempo, soy la Sailor del cambio. Soy Sailor Pluto. -Mi planeta protector es Saturno, el planeta del silencio, soy la Sailor del nacimiento y de la destrucción. Soy Sailor Saturn.  
  
De entre los árboles salió el equipo de las Outers.  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Por que tardaron tanto? Sailor Neptune- Lo sentimos, pero nuestro amigo quería venir. Sailor Uranus- Así es que prácticamente lo encerramos en la casa. Sailor Star Moon- Que lindas. Jerfes- Disculpen, pero me están ignorando? Sailor Star Moon- Hombre! Que tanto es tantito? Jerfes- Me las pagaran.  
  
Jerfes lanzó una bola de energía contra las Sailors.  
  
Sailor Saturn- Campo de energía.  
  
El campo de energía de Sailor Saturn cubrió a las chicas del ataque pero...  
  
Sailor Saturn- Se está rompiendo el campo Sailor Uranus- Que? Sailor Star Moon- Lo solucionaremos rápido... Campo estelar.  
  
Bajo el campo de Sailor Saturn, Sailor Star Moon puso su campo para dar más resistencia.  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Esa estuvo cerca. Sailor Saturn- Ni que lo digas. Gracias. Sailor Star Moon- No hay de que, estamos del mismo lado, recuerdas? Sailor Saturn- Claro.  
  
Llegó el turno de las chicas  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Explosión estelar. Sailor Saturn- Tromba del silencio. Sailor Uranus- Tierra tiembla. Sailor Neptune- Maremoto de Neptuno. Sailor Pluto- Grito Mortal.  
  
Los poderes combinados de las Outers con trabajo y le hicieron daño a Jerfes.  
  
Jerfes- Si es lo único que pueden hacer, consciderence muertas, nadie me toca sin morir. Sailor Uranus- Si le hicimos un rasguño fue mucho.  
  
Jerfes iba a atacar a las outers pero lo rasguña una rosa roja.  
  
Jerfes- Pero que.... Sailor Moon- Alto ahí, no permitiré que dañes a la gente y menos a mis amigas. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna. Tuxedo Mask- Y yo, Tuxedo Mask no permitiré que toques a estas chicas que defienden a la justicia.  
  
Y atrás de Sailor Moon aparece el equipo de las Inners, claro excepto Mina.  
  
-Y nosotras somos el equipo de las Sailors Jerfes- Así que son varias Sailor Star Moon- Inners vayan por Mina Sailor Moon- Como tu digas.  
  
Las Inners se van.  
  
Sailor Pluto- Que piensas hacer? Sailor Star Moon- Sailor Saturn pon el campo sobre ustedes. Sailor Saturn- y tú? Sailor Star Moon- No te preocupes. Sailor Saturn- Campo de energía. Jerfes- No eres muy brillante. Sailor Star Moon- Ahora yo soy tu contrincante. Jerfes- Eres la líder? Sailor Star Moon- Claro que no... Sailor Saturn, pase lo que pase no quites el campo. Sailor Saturn- Esta bien. Sailor Pluto- Star Moon no piensas usar el... Sailor Star Moon- No te asustes no lo pienso hacer.  
  
Sailor Star Moon se prepara para atacar a Jerfes.  
  
Sailor Star Moon- Preparate!.. Nova.  
  
Este ataque deja muy mal herido a Jerfes.  
  
Jerfes- Rayos será mejor que me vaya. Regresaré.  
  
Jerfes escapa, Sailor Satun quita el campo de fuerza, las Inners llegan con Mina la cual ya se encontraba bien.  
  
Mina- Gracias Kimberly. Sailor Star Moon- De... nada... -El poder la había dejado agotada- Sailor Uranus- Estas bien? Sailor Star Moon- Si...  
  
Sailor Star Moon cae desmayada y la alcanza a tomar entre sus brazos Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Moon- Sailor Star Moon! Sailor Saturn- Que le paso? Sailor Pluto- Déjenla, se pondrá bien, solo necesita descansar.  
  
Nota Me quedó un poco rancia la batalla, es más las batallas para mi gusto están rancias pero bueno que más da. Déjame describirte lo que es un Supernova y un Nova: Científicamente un Supernova es la muerte de una estrella y se produce por medio de una explosión muy fuerte, aplicado al poder de Sailor Star Moon es un una bola de energía que si no lo supiera usar bien podría causar la destrucción de la galaxia, como resultado da una muerte inminente al enemigo, y a Sailor Star Moon una de dos o la mata su propio poder o queda en coma durante tres semanas ( en la batalla con Galaxia no ocurrió nada por que enseguida de usar su poder Sailor Star Moon, Galaxia le quita la Semilla estelar. Galaxia estaba bajo la influencia de Caos y por lo tanto pudo contrarrestar el poder con mucho esfuerzo).Y por último un Nova científicamente es el nacimiento de una estrella causado por la acumulación de polvo y materia cósmica, en el nacimiento, ésta irradia luz, aplicado al poder de Sailor Star Moon Es igual que el Supernova pero en mucho menor intensidad y como resultado es la eliminación del enemigo o lo deja en grave estado (depende de la fortaleza del enemigo). Nada lógica mi explicación pero esa es la historia, espero que les guste más la historia que la explicación. 


	10. La nueva transformación

CAPITULO X

La nueva transformación

Pasó una semana, Kimberly se recuperó y comenzó a ir de nuevo a la escuela y al club, las chicas se reunieron después de la escuela en casa de Kimberly.

Frederich- Quien es ese sujeto y que buscaba?

Kimberly- No te anexes, ni vela en el entierro tienes.

Haruka- Sin embargo mi hermano tiene razón quien era y que quería?

Kimberly- Es hora de que les digamos la verdad a las inners.

Serena- Que pasa Kim?

Kimberly- La verdad es que ya sabíamos que vendría un nuevo enemigo, pero primero queríamos saber algo más sobre él, sin embargo no sabíamos que atacarían tan pronto.

Rei- Como lo supieron?

Lita- Tal vez por el talismán de Michiru.

Michiru- En realidad esa fue la manera en que confirmamos.

Ami- Entonces?

Kimberly- El motivo por el que deje de ir a la escuela fue por que comencé a tener visiones cada vez más frecuentes.

Ami- Y que es lo que buscaba?

Mina- Algo llamado la Luz Estelar.

Haruka- Que?

Todas en ese momento se le quedaron viendo a Kimberly.

Kimberly- Oh genial, gracias Mina.

Mina- Oops, perdón

Serena- -Salvando a Kimberly- Pero recuerden que Galaxia buscaba la Semilla Estelar, nos fuimos con la finta y resultó que todas la teníamos.

Rei- Vaya, hasta que Serena dice algo coherente.

Serena- Déjame en paz Rei

Michiru- Pero no hay que olvidar que atacaron a Mina y resultó no ser la persona que buscaban.

Haruka- Y también de que Kimberly resultó ser también una de las poseedoras de la Semilla.

Serena- En eso tienen razón.

Kimberly- Bueno, por que no dejamos que el destino siga su curso y luego veremos que hacer?.

Frederich- Y arriesgarnos a perderte? Estas loca.

Kimberly- Que te clavas.

Setsuna- Trata de ya no estar sola quieres?

Kimberly- Trataré, pero no aseguro nada.

Haruka- Obstinada.

Kimberly- Bueno, mejor ni hablamos.

Después de la reunión y no llegar a nada si no a dejar que el destino siguiera su curso, las chicas ser fueron a su casa . Kimberly se fue a su cuarto, se durmió y comenzó a soñar.

Kimberly- Este lugar se me hace conocido... pero... si es el Milenio de Plata.

Kimberly.

Kimberly- Quien es?

Soy yo, no me reconoces?

Kimberly- Madre!

Reina Serenity- Así es, ahora que el enemigo amenaza la Tierra necesitan nuevos poderes y tu te encargarás de ello.

Kimberly- Pero, como?

Reina Serenity- Tu sabrás como y cuando. Suerte.

Mientras las chicas se encontraban en la escuela Yerfes se preparaba para seguir buscando las luces estelares.

Yerfes- Sombras de la noche, la desesperanza y la amargura, ayúdenme a cumplir mi ambición.

**Sombras**- Que quieres Yerfes? Recuerda que solo puedes hacer dos preguntas y no te podemos dar la respuesta precisa.

Yerfes- Si, si, ya lo sé. Bueno, mi primera pregunta es: Sailor Star Moon es la líder de las Scouts?

**Sombras**- Tan sólo de la mitad, pero por su sabiduría y estrategia todas la escuchan.

Yerfes- Ok, lo tomaré como un sí. Mi segunda pregunta es: ella tiene una de las luces estelares?

Sombras- Es la única Sailor en la Tierra que contiene en su nombre el brillo de la estrella.

Yerfes- Eso fue un sí, gracias sombras. Esfera muestra a una chica que ame la música.

La esfera muestra a una chica de cabello color turquesa tocando un violín. Mientras tanto Kimberly salió de la escuela y la esperaba Frederich afuera.

Krystal- Ahí está ese chico Kimberly.

Juliette- Acaso viene por ti?

Kimberly- Si, lo que pasa es que vamos a ir a un concierto.

Krystal- -con cara pícara- Eh, pillina y no nos ibas a decir?

Kimberly- No piensen mal, lo que pasa es que una amiga dará un concierto.

Miriya- -No creyéndole- Aja, una amiga va a dar un concierto y luego?

Kimberly- Ah, se me olvidó decirles que la amiga del concierto es su novia -Señalando a Frederich- Adiós.

Kimberly sube al carro.

Kimberly- Tienes que venir por mí a la escuela?

Frederich- Sabes que el enemigo te busca.

Kimberly- Todavía no lo sabemos -aunque ella sabía que así era-

Frederich- Por que te tardaste tanto, ya se nos hizo tarde.

Kimberly- No me podía despegar de las chicas.

Kimberly y Frederich llegaron al concierto de Michiru y los esperaban Setsuna, Hotaru y Haruka. Cuando acabó el concierto Michiru fue a su camerino donde la esperaba un chico.

Michiru- Si que se le ofrece.

Yerfes- Disculpe como se ven las estrellas desde aquí?

Michiru- Hermosas, pero porque la pregunta?

Yerfes se quita el disfraz.

Yerfes- Entrégame la Luz Estelar -ataca a Michiru-

Michiru- Ahhhhh.

De Michiru sale un cristal con un brillo excepcional en forma de corazón.

Yerfes- Rayos este tampoco es.

Yerfes escucha que tocan la puerta.

Kimberly- Michiru, puedo entrar?... Michiru?

Kimberly entra y ve a Yerfes.

Yerfes- Otra vez tú?

Kimberly- Oops, mejor me voy.

Kimberly sale corriendo y Yerfes va tras ella, Kimberly toma su comunicador.

Kimberly- Tenemos problemas, atacaron a Michiru, el enemigo me sigue voy hacia fuera.

Setsuna- Entendido.

Llegando afuera Kimberly no se transforma ya que el enemigo se daría cuenta de quien es ella.

Kimberly- Quien eres, y que haces aquí?

Yerfes- Mi nombre es Yerfes y busco las cuatro Luces estelares. Y tu porque estas donde ataco?

Kimberly- Juro que es pura coincidencia.

Yerfes- Pues eso se acabará.

Yerfes ataca a Kimberly, pero ésta esquiva todos los ataques por medio de la gimnasia, pero por lo mismo de que tenía lastimado el tobillo ya no pudo saltar. Yerfes lanzó un ataque contra Kimberly, la cual ya se preparaba para recibir el ataque.

Maremoto de Neptuno.

El ataque de Yerfes fue interceptado por el ataque de Sailor Neptune, Kimberly se levanta y se escapa para al fin transformarse, pero le comenzó a lastimar demasiado el tobillo, solamente suspiro y se transformó, acompaño a las Outers.

Sailor Pluto- Estas bien?

Sailor Star Moon– Viviré.

Sailor Uranus- No deberías estar aquí.

Sailor Star Moon- Ay no empiecen.

Instantes después llegaron las Inners.

Sailor Star Moon- Es hora.

Sailor Pluto- De que hablas?

Sailor Star Moon- Vamos todas júntense y formen un círculo.

Todas hicieron caso al mandato de Sailor Star Moon y ella a su vez las cubrió con el campo estelar.

Sailor Star Moon- Tuve un sueño y se me ordenó entregarles nuevos poderes.

Sailor Mars- Quien te dijo?

Sailor Moon- Mi madre?

Sailor Star Moon- Así es, Hago llamado al poder de la Luna, al brillo de las estrellas y a la fuerza de los planetas. Danos a nosotras guardianas del universo el poder para derrotar a aquellos que amenazan su paz.

Sailor Star Moon comenzó a brillar y las chicas comenzaron a sentir el nuevo poder, Yerfes no sabía lo que pasaba, pero por mas que atacaba no lograba penetrar el campo. Mientras que las chicas cargadas de esa nueva energía comenzaban su nueva transformación.

Sailor Mercury- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Mercurio.

Sailor Marte- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Marte.

Sailor Jupiter- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Júpiter.

Sailor Venus- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Venus.

Sailor Uranus- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Urano.

Sailor Neptune- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Neptuno.

Sailor Saturn- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Saturno.

Sailor Pluto- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Plutón.

Sailor Moon- Por el poder sagrado de la Luna Plateada.

Sailor Star Moon- Por el poder sagrado de la Estrella Lunar Plateada.

Transformación.

En el momento en que todas se transformaron el campo que las protegía desapareció y atacaron a Yerfes.

Sailor Mercury- Cascada cristalina de Mercurio.

Sailor Mars- Fuego volcánico de Marte.

Sailor Jupiter- Tormenta eléctrica de Júpiter.

Sailor Venus- Pasión fulminante de Venus.

Sailor Uranus- Furia huracanada de Urano.

Sailor Neptune- Torrente acuático de Neptuno.

Sailor Saturn- Anillos destructivos de Saturno.

Sailor Puto- Explosión dimensional de Plutón.

Estos ataques dieron contra Yerfes el cual queda malherido por los ataque fusionados de las Sailors.

Yerfes- Me las pagarán Sailor Scouts.

Yerfes acumuló poder y lanzó su ataque hacia las Sailors pero su ataque fue interceptado.

Yerfes- Demonios!!

Sailor Venus- Hay que raro si estamos completas.

Sailor Uranus- Quien esta ahí?

Hay hermanita que agresiva y mal agradecida eres.

Sailor Star Moon- Oh no!

Sailor Pluto- No puede ser.

Sailor Moon- Que pasa, Star Moon, quien es?

De entre los árboles se ve una sombra, cuando al fin le da la luz se reveló quien era.

Sailor Star Moon- Es Fre...

-Warrior Uranus.

Sailor Star Moon- Ay no mmmm...me vengas con esas cosas.

Sailor Uranus- Hermano??

Warrior Uranus- Claro mi linda hermanita. Ahora princesa.

Sailor Star Moon- -A Sailor Moon- Que te toca.

Warrior Uranus- En realidad te hablaba a ti.

Sailor Star Moon- Oye!, no me siento Sailor Moon. Uy, sin ofender a la presente.

Sailor Moon- Pues ya que.

Sailor Star Moon- Es hora Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon- Brillo intenso de la Luna Plateada.

Sailor Star Moon- Rayo Luminoso de la Estrella Lunar Plateada.

Al unir sus ataques destruyen a Yerfes y todo vuelve a la calma.

**Nota**: Bueno, esta un poco rancia toda esta situación. Cometí un pequeño error en el capítulo 9 el chalán del malo se llama Yerfes no Jerfes, lo que pasa es que en mis apuntes lo tengo de las dos maneras pero ya lo busque y encontré que era con "Y". 


	11. El Regreso de Tres Estrellas Fugaces

CAPITULO XI

El regreso de tres estrellas fugaces

Las Sailors se encontraban en el Templo Hikawa descansando.

Mina- Que bueno que ya acabó todo.

Kimberly- No cantes victoria Mina.

Haruka- Kimberly tiene razón.

Ami- Es cierto fue demasiado fácil.

Kimberly- Y como siempre primero mandan a los sirvientes y luego se dan a conocer los líderes cierto o falso?

Rei- Cierto, solo basta con ver a Metalia, la Reina Beryl y los 4 Generales del Negaverso; El Gran Sabio, la familia de Black Moon y las hermanas de la persecución...

Michiru- El Faraón 90, la Dama 9 y los cazadores de la muerte...

Ami- Neherenia, Zirconia y el Circo de Death Moon...

Serena- Y por último Caos, Galaxia y las Sailors Animates.

Kimberly- No les digo.

Frederich- Y lo único que sabemos de ellos es que buscan las luces estelares.

Kimberly- (a Frederich) Y a todo esto anexado social, de donde rayos sacaste esos poderes?

Michiru- Es cierto.

Kimberly- Que naciste con ellos o que?

Frederich- No me siento tú.

Kimberly- Óyeme!

Frederich- No, lo que pasa es que cuando les comenzaste a dar los poderes a las chicas a mi también me tocó poder y así fue como nació Warrior Uranus.

Kimberly- O sea que tú también debiste estar en el círculo.

Frederich- Creo que sí.

Kimberly- A si?, pues a mi no me lo dijeron, si no yo hubiera sabido que tu tenías que estar...

Kimberly no terminó de decir la frese y se quedó perdida mirando el firmamento.

Setsuna- Kimberly?

Serena- Kimberlyyyyyy!!!

Kimberly- Eh?, Me preguntaron algo?

Setsuna- Que pasa?

Kimberly- No... nada. Ami me prestas un momento tu computadora?

Ami- Si claro, -le entrega su mini-computadora- Aquí la tienes.

Kimberly- Gracias.

Kimberly hace una serie de cálculos, nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Kimberly- Listo. -apaga la computadora- Ten Ami muchas gracias -se la entrega-.

Ami- De nada.

Haruka- Que buscabas?

Kimberly- Nada interesante. Esta va a ser una batalla interesante.

Rei- Sabes? A veces me asustas.

Kimberly- Nada más tantito. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Mientras en un lugar oscuro del Universo.

Rey Dâhk, Yerfes a muerto en manos de las Sailor Scouts.

_Dâhk_- Estúpido!, no puede hacer nada bien. Bueno, ahora te encomendaré a ti la búsqueda.

-Si mi señor.

_Dâhk_- No me decepciones Bestar.

Bestar- No señor.

_Dâhk_- Ahora retírate.

El sirviente se retira, caminaba por un pasillo y entró a un cuarto, comenzó a meditar.

Bestar- Como rayos conseguiré por lo menos una Luz estelar, como comienzo? Bueno, por lógica la persona que lo tenga debe tener alguna cualidad, alguna habilidad. Espectro, ven a mi!

De un Agujero sale un monstruo.

**Espectro**- Si amo que desea?

Bestar- Ve a la Tierra y busca una persona que tenga cualidades como para tener la Luz estelar.

**Espectro**- Si amo.

Bestar- Se discreto.

**Espectro**- Como usted diga -se va-

En el templo Hikawa las Inners se encontraban reunidas.

Rei- Mina como te fue en la audición?

Lita- Es cierto, queremos detalles.

Mina- La verdad es que no hice la audición.

**Todas**- Que??

Lita- Pero por que? Si es tu sueño.

Mina- Lo siento chicas , pero un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido y sería muy egoísta de mi parte dejarlas solo por algo que después puedo volver a hacer.

Ami- Pero Mina no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, estamos hablando de tu sueño.

Mina- Y sobretodo tu mejor que nadie sabe de lo que estoy hablando Ami.

Serena- Pero si cada que haya audiciones va a pasar esto entonces nunca vas a realizar tu sueño.

Mina- Aparte creo que no estaba lista.

Serena- Mina, prométenos que cuando estés lista harás la audición sin importar que pase.

Mina- Esta bien, se los prometo.

En la casa de las Outers.

Kimberly- -En tono irónico- No les encanta esperar?

Haruka- Cállate.

Kimberly- Ay que gente, mejor me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Michiru- Adiós.

A la mañana siguiente todas fueron normal a la escuela, a la hora de la salida Kimberly y Juliette se fueron juntas.

Krystal- Adiós chicas se cuidan.

Miriya- Derechito a su casa.

Kimberly- Si por eso nos vamos juntas, por que no vamos a ir a ninguna casa.

Juliette- Ay no, vamos a tu casa Kimberly, me siento bien cuando voy allá.

Kimberly- Pero yo no.

Juliette- Por favor.

Kimberly- Esta bien vamos a mi casa.

Juliette- Uuujuuu!!

Kimberly/Juliette- Adiós chicas.

Krystal/Miriya- Adiós.

Kimberly y Juliette emprendieron el camino en tanto iban platicando.

Juliette- Sabías que las Sailor Scouts volvieron a aparecer?, es decir hace mucho que no se sabía de ellas.

Kimberly- Y a mi, que?

Juliette- No se te hace emocionante?

Kimberly- Pues me es "x".

Juliette- Acaso nunca te han rescatado?

Kimberly- No, y a ti tampoco, a si es que de que te emocionas?

Juliette- Pues me siento más tranquila sabiendo de que si me pasa algo me van a salvar las Sailor Scouts. –Reaccionando- Y tu como sabes de que no me han rescatado alguna vez?

Kimberly- -Con una gota en la cabeza- /ya metí las cuatro/ sé?... bueno...este, pues por que si hubiera sido así entonces ya me lo hubieras contado.

Juliette- Eso es cierto.

Kimberly- -suspirando- Verdad.

Mientras tanto en la Universidad de las Inners era la hora de la salida.

Serena- Que bueno que es viernes.

Mina- Si, ya lo veía lejos.

Lita- -Con una gota en la cabeza- Ay chicas, siempre exagerando.

Ami- Pero, hay que prepararnos para los exámenes de la semana que viene.

Mina- -Con una gota en la cabeza- Ay Ami, tu nunca cambias.

En eso llegan...

Hola chicas

Mina- Haruka, Michiru hola.

Serena- Y Kimberly?

Haruka- Iba a pasar la tarde con una amiga.

Lita- Y el resto?

Michiru- Frederich ahí viene.

Haruka- Hotaru, yo creo que ha de estar llegando a la casa y Setsuna en la casa.

Frederich- -Llegando- Hola.

Rei- Hola

En la casa de las Outers, Kimberly y Juliette iban llegando.

Kimberly- Ya llegue y vine con Juliette.

Setsuna- Bienvenida.

Juliette- Gracias.

Hotaru- Hola Kimberly que bueno que llegaste.

Kimberly- Hola Hotaru, -a Juliette- si conocías a Hotaru no?

Juliette- Creo que no.

Kimberly- Oh, lo siento. Juliette ella es Hotaru Tomoe, Hotaru ella es Juliette Gairaud.

Jueliette- Mucho gusto.

Hotaru- El gusto es mío.

Kimberly- Setsuna que hay de comer?

Setsuna- Yo hacer de comer? No me hagas reír.

Kimberly- Claro que hiciste de comer, a ver vamos a la cocina, July espérame aquí con Hotaru.

Juliette- Si claro.

Kimberly y Setsuna fueron a la cocina.

Kimberly- Como que no hay comida?

Setsuna- Cuando a habido comida en esta casa?

Kimberly- Y cuando comemos aquí?

Setsuna- Mandamos traer comida.

Kimberly- A que genial, bueno, a medidas desesperadas, se requiere de un acto de estupidez comprobado.

Setsuna- Que vas a hacer?

Kimberly- Tu que crees, pues aparecer la comida.

Kimberly con su magia aparece cacerolas con rica comida caliente lista para servirse, ambas salen de la cocina.

Kimberly- Que broma más pesada, claro que hay comida

Setsuna- Bueno siéntense, yo les sirvo.

Y comenzó a servir los platos. Serena y las demás platicaban afuera de la escuela hasta que una mujer se acerca.

**Mujer**- Disculpen, quien es la estrella de esta escuela?

Mina- Pues claro que es la señorita aquí presente Ami Mizuno, no solo con el mejor promedio del salón, ni de la escuela y el estado, sino también del país.

Ami- -Sonrojada- Mina no es para tanto.

Mina- Pero es la verdad.

**Mujer**- Bueno Señorita Mizuno, muéstreme la Luz estelar.

La mujer se quitó el disfraz y resulto ser el espectro y atacó a Ami, las demás se transformaron.

Sailor Neptune- -A Sailor Uranus- Será Mejor que le avises a Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Uranus- Tienes razón.

En la casa de las Outers mientras Setsuna servía la comida sonó el comunicador de Kimberly y tanto Kimberly, Setsuna y Hotaru se quedaron viendo.

Juliette- Que fue eso?

Kimberly- Este, Setsuna te ayudo a servir?

Setsuna- Si.

Kimberly fue con Setsuna de nuevo a la cocina y ahí contesto el comunicador.

Kimberly- Que pasa?

Sailor Uranus- Tenemos problemas es el patio de la Universidad de las chicas, apresúrate y avísales a Pluto y a Saturn.

Kimberly- Ok.

Setsuna- Que vamos a hacer con Juliette?

Kimberly- Tu te quedas con ella -sale de la cocina-

Setsuna- Pero...

Kimberly- Hotaru ven, vamos a comprar el postre.

Hotaru- Si claro.

Juliette- Voy contigo.

Kimberly- No, regresamos rápido.

Hotaru y Kimberly salieron de la casa.

Kimberly- Teletransportación.

En la batalla el espectro tomo el cristal de Ami y apareció Bestar.

Bestar- Esta no es la Luz estelar. Deshazte de ellas.

El espectro se trago el cristal de Ami y lanzó un ataque, Bestar se dispone a irse pero ante las chicas apareció una barrera.

Bestar- Que pasa?

**Espectro**- No lo sé amo.

Tan rápido te vas ir y sin presentarte, que grosero eres.

Bestar- Quien eres?

Soy la sombra de la Luna y dueña de las estrellas, soy Sailor Star Moon.

Y yo soy la Sailor de la destrucción y la resurrección, soy Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Star Moon- Ahora quien eres tu?

Bestar- Me llamo Bestar, adiós, nos volveremos a ver Sailor Scouts -Se va-

Sailor Star Moon- Wow! Que muchacho tan comunicativo.

Warrior Uranus- Cuidado Star Moon!!

El espectro había lanzado un ataque a Sailor Star Moon, pero este fue interceptado por un rayo.

Sailor Moon- Que paso?

Sailor Uranus- Quien esta ahí?

Warrior Uranus- Ya deja de ser tan desconfiada.

Sailor Uranus- Tu cállate.

Sailor Star Moon- Vaya, ya era hora, no creen que se tardaron un poco?

**Todas**- Ehh?

(1)- Que sorpresa, nos esperaban.

Sailor Star Moon- No te emociones, solo yo lo sabía.

(2)- Era de esperarse de ti.

Sailor Uranus- Pero que rayos...

Sailor Moon- No puede ser.

Sailor Venus- Siii! Son ellas.

Sailor Mars- Son Star Lights.

(3)- Que bien, todavía se acuerdan de nosotras.

**Espectro**- la pelea aún no termina.

(1)- En eso estas en lo correcto. Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche y también por la atmósfera de este planeta, somos tres estrellas fugaces. Sailor Star Fighter.

(2)- Sailor Star Maker.

(3)- Sailor Star Healer.

(1,2,3)- Las Sailor Star Lights han llegado.

Sailor Star Fighter- Láser de estrella fugaz.

Sailor Star Maker- Estrella de Sailor Maker.

Sailor Star Healer- Infierno estelar de Healer.

Los tres ataques le dieron al espectro pero a este no le hicieron ningún rasguño.

Sailor Star Fighter- No le hicimos nada.

Sailor Star Maker- Ahora comprendo, ustedes cambiaron de transformación y aumentaron su poder para derrotar al nuevo enemigo.

Sailor Star Moon- Eureka!, ahora Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon- Si. Brillo intenso de la Luna Plateada.

Sailor Star Moon- Rayo luminoso de la Estrella Lunar Plateada.

Ambos Sailor acabaron con el espectro y regresando el cristal de Ami a su cuerpo.

Ami- Mmm... que paso?

Sailor Moon- -Llorando- Ami estas bien.

Ami- Si, gracias chicas.

Sailor Star Moon- Oh, oh Saturn todavía tenemos que ir por el helado y ya nos hemos tardado bastante.

Sailor Saturn- Oops!! Es cierto.

Sailor Star Moon- Adiós.

Sailor Saturn- adios chicas.

Sailor Jupiter- Adiós se cuidan.

Sailor Star Fighter- Sailor Star Moon, puedo ir con ustedes?

Sailor Star Moon- Mmmmm....

Warrior Uranus- Definitivamente no.

Sailor Star Fighter- Y tú quien eres?

Warrior Uranus- Alguien que...

Sailor Star Moon- -interrumpiendo- Si claro, nos puedes acompañar.

Warrior Uranus- Pero...

Sailor Star Moon- -interrumpiendo de nuevo- Adiós, vámonos Saturn.

Sailor Saturn- Si claro /Uy, en la tarde va haber problemas/.

Sailor Star Moon, Sailor Saturn Y Sailor Star Fighter se quitaron la transformación, fueron a comprar el helado y regresaron a la casa, donde los esperaban Setsuna y Juliette.

Hotaru- Mamá Setsuna, ya llegamos.

Setsuna- Al fin.

Kimberly- Perdón por la tardanza.

Setsuna- Fue difícil?

Kimberly- Un poco, lo que pasa es que llegaron...

Juliette iba saliendo de la sala.

Juliette- que fue difícil?

Hotaru- Encontrar el helado que me gusta.

Kimberly- -A Setsuna- Luego te termino de decir.

Setsuna- Esta bien.

Kimberly- Ah, por cierto, traje a alguien a comer.

Setsuna- A quien?

Kimberly- Pasa.

Entra Seiya a la casa, lo cual no causa mucha gracia en Setsuna.

Seiya- Hola

**Nota**: Esta vez no habrá algo especial que decir así es que cualquier comentario por favor haganmelo saber, he tenido muy pocos comentarios, ya se que les da un poco de flojera (lo digo por experiencia propia) pero no les quitará mas de tres minutos, tan solo pongan "....esta padre, siguelo...." Y ya, bueno, hasta la proxima.


	12. Problemas en Casa de las Outhers

CAPITULO XII

Problemas en casa de las Outers

Bueno en la casa de las Outers Kimberly llevó a Seiya a comer lo cual no le causo gracia a Setsuna.

Setsuna- Hola Seiya.

Kimberly- Podemos pasar a comer?

Setsuna- Si, claro.

Pasaron todos a la mesa.

Juliette- -A Seiya sin mucho interés- No eres tu integrante de un grupo?

Seiya- Si.

Juliette- -con el mismo desinterés- Ah, órale, no sabía que Kimberly conocía alguien famoso.

Seiya- Si, la conozco desde hace tres años.

Juliette- Pues con eso de que es tan comunicativa.

Kimberly- -en tono irónico- Vaya, gracias por el cumplido.

Seiya- Veo que no has cambiado nada Kimberly.

Juliette- -a Kimberly- Si Krystal se entera de esto no te lo va a perdonar.

Kimberly- Por eso no se lo vas a decir, cierto?

Juliette- Bueno, nada más porque te aprecio más a ti que a Krystal.

Seiya- Setsuna no has dicho nada en toda la comida.

Setsuna- No tengo nada que decir, en tres años no pasa nada nuevo, ya terminé, Kimberly te encargo la casa, voy a salir.

Kimberly- Si claro.

Hotaru- pensando- Setsuna.

Setsuna- Compermiso.

El comportamiento de Setsuna fue repentino, odiaba a Seiya al igual que las outhers, Juliette no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero Kimberly , Seiya y Hotaru entendían la indirecta a la perfección.

Hotaru- Setsuna puedo ir contigo?

Setsuna- Claro, vamos.

Hotaru terminó de comer y se fue con Setsuna.

Juliette- Que pasó?, A caso dije algo?

Kimberly- No July, no te preocupes luego se le pasará, a apropósito que mal educada soy y ustedes que no me dicen nada, no los he presentado, July él es Seiya Kou, Seiya ella es Juliette Gairaud.

Juliette- Mucho gusto.

Seiya- El gusto es mío.

Kimberly- Bueno ahora que ya son amigos siéntense en la sala mientras yo recojo la mesa.

Juliette- Quieres que te ayude?

Kimberly- No gracias, yo puedo, tu ve a platicar con Seiya.

Seiya- -a Kimberly- Algo me dice que no vas a jugar limpio.

Kimberly- Que comes que adivinas

Juliette- De que hablan?

Kimberly- No de nada, ahora vuelvo.

Mientras que Juliette y Seiya platicaban en la sala, Kimberly recogió la mesa y lavo los platos en menos de 5 minutos, como había dicho Seiya no jugó limpio ya que utilizó la magia para acabar rápido y de inmediato fue a la sala.

Kimberly- Listo.

Juliette- Ya acabaste?

Seiya- Ya sabía

Kimberly- -a Juliette- si, -a Seiya- y tu cállate.

Juliette- Podemos ir a tu cuarto?

Kimberly- A mi cuarto?

Juliette- Si, por favor.

Kimberly- Este...no, esta tirado, es decir no lo he hecho.

Juliette- Ay no importa, bueno, no se si a Seiya le importe.

Seiya- Yo?... a mi?...bueno...

Kimberly le señala con la mirada la foto de un tigre blanco, a lo cual Seiya entendió.

Seiya- Este...mejor vamos al parque.

Kimberly- Que buena idea.

Juliette- Bueno, ya que...ah pero, oye?, no se a que hora vaya a llegar André por mí.

Kimberly- Esta bien tu ganas , espérenme tantito aquí.

Kimberly sube a su cuarto, el cual estaba completamente arreglado excepto por un tapete blanco con rayas negras.

Kimberly- -Moviendo el bulto- White despierta...te digo que despiertes.

White- -Algo disgustado- Que quieres? Porque me despiertas?

Kimberly- Juliette esta aquí y quiere subir.

White. Pues que suba.

Kimberly- Muy gracioso White.

White- Que pretendes que haga?

Kimberly- Que te parece si vas al cuarto de Setsuna.

White- Esta bien, Que niña.

Kimberly- -Comenzando a desesperarse por la lentitud del tigre- Ándale.

White- Ya voy, ya voy.

Se escucharon una serie de ruidos en el cuarto de Kimberly, Seiya y Juliette se dieron cuenta y se quedaron viendo extrañados.

Juliette- -Gritando- Kimberly, estas arreglando o construyendo tu cuarto?

Kimberly- -Desde arriba- Perdón, perdón.

Seiya- -A Kimberly- Todo está bien? No quieres que te ayude?

Kimberly- No gracias, todo está bien.

Al oír la voz de Seiya, White se le quedó viendo a Kimberly.

White- -Enojado- Que hace "ese" aquí?

Kimberly- Shhh, cállate, luego discutimos.

White- Y Setsuna?

Kimberly- No está.

White- -Se escucha un rugido de su parte- Y te dejo sola con ese patán?

Kimberly- Cállate!, no estoy sola con él está Juliette.

White- Que parte de la pregunta no entendiste?

Abajo se escucho el rugido de White.

Juliette- -Queriendo subir- Que fue eso?

Seiya- -Deteniéndola- Porque no mejor esperamos a que baje, se a de estar peleando con sus cosas.

Mientras arriba.

Kimberly- Ya te dije que luego discutimos

Cuando terminó Kimberly de pasar a White al cuarto de Setsuna.

Kimberly- Este... ya pueden subir.

Seiya- Estas segura?

Kimberly- Si.

Juliette y Seiya subieron, era la primera vez que ambos veían el cuarto de Kimberly, y al entrar se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Juliette- Que hermosos es tu cuarto.

Kimberly- Gracias.

Juliette- Oye? Apropósito que fue el ruido que escuchamos?

Kimberly- El ruido?.. ese ruido, bueno, pues se escuchan cosas raras en esta casa, sabes?

Juliette- -Queriéndole creer- Aja.

En ese momento Juliette volteo a ver el escritorio sobre el cual se encontraba el broche de Kimberly quien lo había dejado ahí mientras se peleaba con White.

Juliette- -Tomando el broche- Es tuyo?

Kimberly- Si.

Juliette- Esta muy padre, donde lo compraste?

Kimberly- Fue regalo de un amigo.

Juliette- Y te lo pones?

Kimberly- A veces /A veces?, siempre lo traigo pegado cuando salgo de la casa/

Juliette- Oye? Me lo puedes prestar?

Kimberly- -arrebatándole el broche- Noooo, perdón, no puedo.

Se escucha la risa de Seiya, pero Kimberly se las arregla.

Kimberly- Es que es un regalo muy especial ya que me lo regalo un amigo que ya no veo.

Juliette- Se fue a vivir a otro lado?

Kimberly- -Pensando en Seiya pegaso- No, murió.

Juliette- Ah, lo siento.

Kimberly- -Con malicia- No hay problema, pero ya viste el micrófono que trae Seiya en la bolsa de su saco, es algo así como un manos libres.

Seiya- Oye!

Juliette- En serio?

Seiya- Ya me las pagaras Kimberly Kiddo, no, hoy no lo traigo. /Ya parece que se lo voy a prestar./

Juliette- Que lastima.

Kimberly- -En voz baja- Mentiroso.

En eso se escucha un carro que se detiene casi en la puerta, Juliette se asoma por el balcón.

Juliette- Es André, bueno Kimberly ya me voy, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

Kimberly- Ok, sale pues.

Juliette- Te cuidas.

Kimberly- Tu también.

Juliette- -a Seiya- Fue un placer conocerte.

Seiya- Igualmente.

Juliette sale de la casa y sube al carro, saluda a André y se despide de Kimberly y de Seiya mientras se aleja.

**Nota: **En este capítulo y en el que sigue Kimberly piensa hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Frederich pero sin querer se lleva de corbata a las demás outers. Y de una vez aclaro que Kimberly no quiere nada con Seiya Kou.


	13. Problemas en Casa de las Outhers 2

CAPITULO XIII

Problemas en casa de las Outers II 

Kimberly y Seiya entran a la casa y se sientan en la sala.

Seiya- Como han estado todas?

Kimberly- Bien, y ustedes?

Seiya- También.

Kimberly- Oye? Que hacen por estos rumbos tan desolados?

Seiya- Venimos a checar que todo estuviera bien, pero creo que no. Sabes? La Tierra se está volviendo un planeta muy codiciado y cuando se forme Tokio de Cristal creo que va a ser más codiciado aún.

Kimberly- -Bajando la cabeza- Creo que si.

Seiya- No te agrada la idea, verdad?

Kimberly- No quiero estar ahí, y sin embargo tengo que estar ahí.

Seiya- Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. Oye? A propósito, quien era el tipo que no quería que viniera contigo? Se parecía a Haruka si no es porque la vi ahí.

Kimberly- Cerca la bala, es el hermano gemelo de Haruka

Seiya- Hermano gemelo?, que terrible pesadilla, y de que la juega en las batallas?

Kimberly- Pues igual que las demás, nada más que él es Warrior Uranus, como la vez?

Seiya- Pues creo que bien, así tendrán más protección tú y Serena.

Kimberly- Ni que lo digas.

Seiya- Oye, cambiando de tema, por que Juliette no se emocionó cuando me vio?

Kimberly- Tan fácil y sencillamente, ella es una chica Dark y odia a los grupos fresas y su grupo, amigo mío es considerado fresa.

Seiya- Ay que linda! Y me imagino que la tal Krystal es fresa.

Kimberly- No mucho pero sí. Sabes? Tuve que encerrar a White porque sin no Juliette se enteraría que soy Sailor Star Moon y tu hubieras sido comido por un tigre en mi casa.

Seiya- Tiene el síndrome de las Outers Senshis verdad?, a propósito por que tu no tienes ese síndrome?

Kimberly- Pues si lo tengo nada más que lo disimulo, pero puedo estar en ambos grupos tanto como el de las Outers como el de las Inners, aunque no te creas, tuve varios choques con Haruka y con Michiru, bueno más con Haruka.

Seiya- Más que con nosotros?

Kimberly- Uy!!! Mucho más, ni te imaginas.

Mientras tanto en el parque se encuentran sin querer Setsuna y Hotaru con Haruka, Michiru y Frederich.

Haruka- Setsuna, Hotaru.

Hotaru- Hola.

Michiru- Que hacen por aquí? 

Setsuna- Kimberly invitó a comer a Juliette, después de ir por el "postre", que fue cuando atacaron en la escuela de las chicas regresó con Seiya.

Frederich- Llegó con Seiya a la casa?

Setsuna- Si.

Michiru- Y donde está Kimberly?

Hotaru- En la casa con Juliette y Seiya.

Setsuna- Aun que para esta hora ya se ha de haber ido Juliette.

Frederich- Dejando solos a Kimberly y a Seiya.

Haruka- Si no es Serena va a ser Kimberly.

Michiru- Creen que Kimberly ceda ante Seiya por el recuerdo de Pegaso?

Setsuna- No creo, no se parece en nada más que en el nombre.

Haruka- En eso tienes razón.

Frederich- Será mejor que vayamos a la casa.

Michiru- -Medio celosa- Que, no confías en ella?

Frederich- En ella si confío en quien no confío es en él.

Hotaru- Pero hay que recordar que White está en la casa.

Haruka- Pero lo más probable es que este dormido y ni cuanta se dé de la situación.

Michiru- O tal vez Kimberly se las arreglo para safarse de él.

Frederich- Pues que esperamos?

Volviendo con Kimberly y Seiya...

Seiya- Oye Kimberly, y ahora que busca el enemigo?

Kimberly- Busca las semillas estelares.

Seiya- -Asustado- Queee???

Kimberly- No es cierto, busca las Luces estelares y los buscan en las personas más sobresalientes.

Seiya- Como....?

Kimberly- Por ejemplo Mina.

Seiya- -Con cara de extrañeza- Mina?

Kimberly- Si, aunque no lo creas es buena en la música, es excelente cantando.... mmm... También atacaron a Michiru quien como tu sabes es una violinista sorprendente y por último y como te diste cuenta Ami que es una excelente alumna.

Seiya- Nada más esas veces han atacado?

Kimberly- Pues.... si.

Seiya- Han sido puras Sailors, sabrán su identidad?

Kimberly- No, no la saben porque el primero que ataco me encontró siempre con las chicas y no supo que eran o éramos Sailor Scouts.

Seiya- Quienes tendrán esas Luces, bueno, tienen que ser unas personas muy especiales.

Kimberly- Prometes guardar un secreto?

Seiya- -Con curiosidad- Si, que pasa?

Kimberly- Cuando te lo diga no quiero que cambies tu forma de ser conmigo.

Seiya- Esta bien, que puede ser tan grave.

Kimberly- Son 4 las Luces estelares y una de ellas... la tengo yo.

Seiya- -Asombrado- Queee??

Kimberly- Yo soy la poseedora de una Luz estelar.

Seiya- Lo saben las demás?

Kimberly- No.

Seiya- Por que?

Kimberly- Por que si lo supieran no me dejarían pelear, acuérdate que prometiste no decirle a nadie.

Seiya- Si, lo sé. Bueno cambiando de tema, sabes, te he querido preguntar esto y quiero que seas muy sincera así como yo guardaré tu secreto.

Kimberly- -Tragando saliva pero tranquila- Que pasa?.

Seiya- Quien es Seiya?

Kimberly- -Haciéndose la desentendida- Pues tu, no?

Seiya- No, ya en serio, las chicas me dijeron que no te llamara "Hoshi", pero... por que?

Kimberly- -Con expresión de tristeza y bajando la cabeza- Bueno, pues verás, yo fui adoptada por el señor Kiddo, él tenía la misión de adoptar niños para que tuvieran un entrenamiento especial, yo fui criada y cuidada junto con Saori mi "prima" como una señorita. Entre los niños que adoptaron había uno llamado Seiya, fue el que me encontró en el portón del orfanato cuando yo era una bebé, él fue separado de su hermana mayor, en los ratos libres que tenían los niños Saori jugaba con ellos, bueno la verdad es que los trataba más como esclavos, pero Seiya no se dejaba ....Mmm... yo descubrí mis poderes por eso de los 3 años...

Seiya- No eras demasiado pequeña?

Kimberly- Un poco, bueno, entonces yo no los sabía usar, no los podía controlar, Seiya se burlaba de mí y me molestaba, yo al enojarme lo mandaba a volar, volar en toda la extensión de la palabra, era lo único que hacía bien con ellos.

Seiya- Ay que tierna.

Kimberly- Sin embargo a pesar de que me molestaba demasiado, así como me molestaba me defendía, y como no tienes una idea. Por lo mismo que no sabía utilizar bien mis poderes los chicos me llamaban fenómeno y me molestaban al grado de hacerme llorar incluso Saori también me molestaba.

Seiya- Si con razón nunca estuviste en la mansión.

Kimberly- Esa es una de las tantas razones, bueno y cada que me hacían llorar llegaba Seiya y les decía que me dejaran en paz, a veces con eso me dejaban de molestar y si no pues se comenzaban a pelear, me consideraba su hermana menor y yo mi hermano mayor.

Seiya- Así es que establecieron una relación de hermanos.

Kimberly- Si.

Seiya- Y luego?

Kimberly- Llego Setsuna, es decir la conocí.

Seiya- A los cuantos años?

Kimberly- A los 5 años.

Seiya- Si que tienes tiempo de conocerla.

Kimberly- Me enseñó a usar mis poderes entre otras cosas como el manejo de el bastón (como arma), el bo, la espada, arco y flecha, lanzamiento de estrellas y todo en combate y defensa.

Seiya- Que no haces?

Kimberly- No uso los chacos.

Seiya- Ok, fue sarcasmo.

Kimberly- Ya lo sabía. Bueno, a los 6 años me fui a Estados Unidos gracias a Setsuna que convenció a mi abuelo y deje de ver a Seiya y a los demás.

Seiya- Bueno y para todo esto que tiene que ver el "Hoshi"?

Kimberly- Era como me decía de cariño.

Seiya- Ah, ya comprendo, y donde está él ahora? Por que hablas de él con tanta nostalgia?

Kimberly- Cuando ustedes llegaron por primera vez yo acababa de regresar de vacaciones de Estados Unidos, me fui por que supuestamente había muerto Setsuna en la última batalla, en "mi" última batalla y cuando regrese ahí estaba, como lo hizo no lo sé y también me encontré con que me buscaban de la mansión , y al no encontrarme me dejaron una carta con Serena.

Seiya- Y que decía la carta?

Kimberly- Era la letra de Saori y decía.....

Kimberly:

Solamente te escribo para comunicarte que encontramos a la hermana de Seiya y que tuvimos una batalla, la cual fue contra Hades, quien su reencarnación resultó ser Shun. Ahora Shun esta bien pero siento decirte que en la batalla pasó lo inevitable, falleció Seiya. Fue un gran guerrero y excelente amigo.

Yo creo que sabía lo que iba a pasar porque te dejó un paquete, te llegará después.

ATTE

Saori

Seiya- Y el paquete?

Kimberly- Hace tres años de esto y aún no llega, a mi se me hace que Saori se lo quedó.

Seiya- Cuanto amor entre ustedes.

Kimberly- Ni lo digas ninguna de las dos nos soportamos.

Seiya- y que hiciste?

Kimberly- La pregunta no es, Que hice? Si no, que no hice?

Seiya- Por que?

Kimberly- Creo que si no me suicidé fue mucho, tenía ganas de morirme.

Seiya- Pues yo nunca vi que te quisieras morir.

Kimberly- Alguna vez has visto que diga y haga lo que siento?

Seiya- No....., es cierto porque?

Kimberly- Las chicas se preocupan demasiado y sobretodo Serena y no me gusta verla triste, es más ni siquiera sabe del caos universal que hice aquí, las únicas que lo saben son las Outers, así fue como me empecé a llevar mejor con Haruka y con Michiru.

Seiya- Pues por lo último que me contaste yo diría que eran más que hermanos.

Kimberly- Como crees?

Kimberly no pudo evitar ponerse roja ante el comentario de Seiya, ya que por algo se había saltado esa parte.

Seiya- Kimberly..... Crees que pueda reemplazarlo?

Kimberly- -Con cara de asombro- Queeeee?

En eso llegan Setsuna y los demás.

Frederich- Kimberly, donde estas?

Kimberly- /me salvaron la vida/ Aquí en la sala.

Las chicas entraron a la sala.

Michiru- Kimberly, te llegó este paquete, y viene de la mansión.

Kimberly- A buena hora.

Hotaru- Que crees que sea?

Seiya- Tu crees que sea el paquete de la carta?

Kimberly- Puede ser./Que casualidad que haya llegado precisamente hoy/

Frederich- -A Seiya- No te claves.

Seiya- Yo digo lo que quiero.

Frederich- Así, pues eso lo veremos.

Michiru- Frederich por favor no hagas tonterías.

En lo que Frederich y Seiya peleaban, Kimberly abrió el paquete.

Hotaru- Que hay Kim?

Kimberly- Son cuadernos.

Setsuna- Cuadernos? Y que dicen?

Kimberly abrió el cuaderno y leyó la primera página, volvió a colocar el cuaderno dentro del paquete, se quedó pensando, tomó el paquete y se subió a su cuarto, esta acción causo que Frederich y Seiya olvidaran su pequeña riña. Setsuna subió al cuarto de Kimberly seguida por Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru, Frederich antes de subir también, miro a Seiya.

Frederich- No te vuelvas a acercar a Kimberly, Oíste? – sube al cuarto de Kimbelry-

Seiya se fue pero no sin antes ver la mochila de Kimberly y sacar un cuaderno de ella. Kimberly salió de su cuarto y vio a todos afuera.

Setsuna- Kimberly, estas bien?

Kimberly- Claro que si, que puede estar mal?

Michiru- Lo que pasa es que subiste muy de prisa.

Kimberly- Perdónenme si las preocupe. Y Seiya?

Frederich- Se fue, me podrías decir que hacías sola con él?

Kimberly- -Sarcásticamente- Besándolo.

Frederich- Queee??

Kimberly- Como crees. Solo platicábamos, o que, es mucho para ti eso?

Frederich- Soy tu guardián te debo proteger.

Kimberly- Exacto. Eres mi guardián, no mi padre así es que no seas tan exagerado, te has puesto a pensar que ellos también son "Star".

Haruka- Y que tiene que ver con eso?

Kimberly- En que en este momento me conviene estar con ellos, a ustedes les preocupa de que algo me pase porque soy "Star" no?

Michiru- Kimberly tiene razón.

Haruka- Pero buscan "La Luz estelar".

Kimberly- Corrección "Las Luces estelares".

Haruka- Que quieres decir?

Kimberly- Son 4 las Luces estelares, si las Sailor Star Lights tienes 3 de las Luces, seguramente yo tendré el 4.

Setsuna- En pocas palabras quieres averiguar si los Three Lights tienen las otras Luces?

Kimberly- Exacto.

Frederich- Y si te encuentran a ti primero?

Kimberly- No creo que las Star Lights dejen que pase algo.

Frederich- Pues yo no confío en esos sujetos.

Kimberly- Pues nadie pidió tu opinión.

Hotaru- Y si resulta que ellos tienen las Luces?

Kimberly- Pues entonces les llamaré en dado caso que ustedes no estén conmigo.

Setsuna- Ten mucho cuidado Kimberly, es como si jugaras con fuego.

Kimberly- Setsuna, la magia supera a todo elemento.

**Nota**: Quiero aclarar que aunque parezca que hay algo entre Kimberly y Seiya Kou, no hay absolutamente nada, ya que a Kimberly no le interesa en lo más mínimo. Y este capítulo mas o menos relata la vida de Kimberly de cuando era pequeña y su relación con Seiya Pegaso.

Y contestando a las preguntas de Natalia Kido, a la cual le agradezco el que me haya escrito, y espero que más gente lo haga. Si, lo de la muerte de Pegaso es debido a la batalla contra Hades. Y respecto a cuando adoptó Mitsumasa Kido a Kimberly fue unas semanas después de que se llevaran a Seiya.


	14. Setsuna es atacada, la desesperación de ...

CAPITULO XIV

Setsuna es atacada, la desesperación de Kimberly 

En lo más oscuro del universo, Bestar observaba por medio de una esfera a la gente de Tokio y en sus manos tenía un cuaderno el cual pertenecía a Yerfes.

Bestar- Como encontrar las Luces estelares?

Abrió el cuaderno y leyó la última anotación que hizo Yerfes...

"Se que la poseedora de una de las Luces estelares es la líder de las Sailor Scouts, Sailor Star Moon."

Bestar- Que? Saillor Star Moon?

A caso no te has dado cuenta?

Bestar- Cuenta de que?

Las tres chicas que han sido atacadas, es decir dos Yerfes y una tú son Sailor Scouts.

Bestar- Como lo sabes?

La misma Luz lo revela.

Bestar- Explícate y sal en donde te pueda ver ... Tornaq.

A lado de Bestar aparece Tornaq.

Tornaq- Cuando atacas a una persona, la Luz de esta es en forma de corazón, pero cuando atacas a una Sailor su Luz también es en forma de corazón pero brilla un poco más y al centro de la Luz se encuentra el símbolo del planeta guardián y por último si atacas a una persona que tenga la Luz estelar, el cristal toma la forma de una estrella.

Bestar- Así es que las víctimas han coincidido ser Sailor Scouts?

Tornaq- Hasta ahora hemos atacado a Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Mercury.

Bestar- Eso quiere decir que estamos cerca de la Luz estelar?

Tornaq- Es hora de que me vaya, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Tornaq se va y Bestar se queda pensando en como podría atrapar a Sailor Star Moon.

Bestar- Espectro ven a mi!

Sale un fantasma.

Bestar- Busca a una persona con cualidades y habilidades especiales y encuentra la Luz estelar.

**Espectro**- Como usted diga amo.

El espectro desaparece entre las sombras. Pasado el fin de semana en la casa de las Outers todas se alistaban para iniciar sus actividades correspondientes.

Frederich- Kimberly, ya vámonos, se te va a hacer tarde.

Kimberly- Ya voy.

Setsuna- No se te olvide que voy a estar fuera.

Kimberly- Si, ya lo sé.

Michiru- Frederich y yo tampoco vamos a estar.

Haruka- Yo tampoco, voy a acompañar a Hotaru por algunas cosas.

Setsuna- Por lo tanto te vas a quedar sola, puedes invitar a alguna de tus amigas.

Frederich- Y procura que no sea Seiya.

Kimberly- Ay que gente, si creen que me interesa Seiya están completamente equivocados.

Michiru- Kim, se te está haciendo tarde.

Kimberly- Oh, oh, Adiós vamonos Frederich -se van-.

Michiru- -a Setsuna- Crees que vaya a estar bien?

Setsuna- Confío en ella, sin mencionar que no hay otra manera de descubrir si ella tiene una Luz.

Frederich dejó a Kimberly en la escuela como siempre y en la puerta la esperaban sus amigas.

Kimberly- Hola chicas.

Krystal- Hola Kimberly

Miriya- Buenos días.

Juliette- ahora si se te hizo tarde.

Kimberly- Sólo un poco.

Las chicas caminaban por el pasillos y se detuvieron en los casilleros.

Juliette- Kimberly, que hiciste el fin de semana?

Kimberly- Yo? Nada, como siempre.

Juliette- Krystal?

Krystal- Yo conocí a un chico guapo.

Ante el comentario de Krystal a todas les salió una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Juliette- Miriya?

Miriya- Fui a pasear con mis papas.

Krystal- Y tu Juliette?

Juliette- Yo salí con André el sábado.

Kimberly- -Buscando como loca en su casillero- Ay no!

Juliette- Que pasa Kimberly?

Kimberly- No encuentro mi cuaderno de historia.

-Atrás de ella- Acaso buscabas esto.... Hoshi?

Kimberly- -volteando- Que haces aquí?

Bueno, sólo te vine a buscar y a otras cosas.

Kimberly- Como supiste que estaba aquí?

-Mostrándole el cuaderno- Aquí lo dice.

Krystal- No lo puedo creer!! Pero si es Seiya Kou, el integrante de Three Lights. Kimberly, por que no me dijiste que lo conocías?

Kimberly- No lo creí necesario, ya que desde hace tres años que no lo veo.

Seiya- Hola Juliette.

Krystal- Juliette, tu también lo conoces?!

Juliette- Me lo presentó Kimberly el viernes que fui a su casa.

Krystal- Kimberly, por que no me dijiste que Seiya iba a ir a tu casa?

Kimberly- Por que yo tampoco lo sabía?

Seiya- No nos vas a presentar?

Kimberly- Krystal, Miriya les presento a Seiya, Seiya te presento a Krystal y a Miriya.

Miriya- Mucho gusto.

Krystal- Es un sueño hecho realidad.

Seiya- -Coqueteando- Igualmente.

Kimberly- Querrás decir una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Seiya- Oye?

Kimberly- Yo sólo digo la verdad.

Seiya- Celosa?

Kimberly- Yo?, de ti? No me hagas reír.

Seiya- Célame tantito.

Kimberly- Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario.

Se escucha el timbre que marca la hora de iniciar las clases.

Juliette- Nos van a cerrar la puerta.

Krystal- Vámonos.

Kimberly- -Arrebatándole el cuaderno a Seiya- Luego hablamos.

Juliette- Kimberly vámonos.

Kimberly- -A Seiya- En el parque a la una. -Se va corriendo-

Seiya- Yo creo que nos veremos antes.

Kimberly y sus amigas entraron derrapando al salón, tomaron asiento y comenzaron las clases, durante estas, el director de carrera entró al salón y todos automáticamente se pusieron de pie.

Director- Buenos días jóvenes.

**Alumnos**- Buenos días señor director.

Director- Gracias pueden sentarse -todos se sientan- Bueno jóvenes, me presento ante ustedes interrumpiendo esta clase, esto los hago en ciertas ocasiones, el día de hoy ingresará un nuevo alumno -se escucha el murmullo de los alumno- Silencio jóvenes, se que algunos de ustedes lo conocerán, sobretodo las señoritas. Pasa por favor.

El alumno nuevo entra al salón y no era de esperar que las chicas se alborotaran.

Director- Bueno dejemos que se presente y que nos cuente un poco de él.

Hola a todos soy Seiya Kou, soy integrante del grupo Three Lights, me gusta el futbol americano y salir con mis amigos.

Director- Gracias, bueno, pues espero que lo traten como uno de ustedes, tu lugar será delante de la señorita Kido.

Seiya- Si, gracias.

Director- Hasta luego jóvenes. -Se va-

Kimberly- /Castigo de los dioses/.

Las clases continuaron y a la hora del descanso las chicas salieron al patio.

Krystal- -Con corazoncitos en los ojos- Que bien, Seiya está en nuestro salón, espero poderlo conquistar.

Juliette- -con una gota en la cabeza- Ay Krystal, tu nunca cambias.

Kimberly- -Seria- Pues no creas que se enamora tan fácil. /Bueno si/.

Krystal- Kimberly tu que lo conoces, que tipo de chicas le gustan?

Kimberly- No sé como explicártelo, le gustan aquellas chicas que tengan un brillo especial y cálido.

Krystal- Especial y cálido? Y yo tengo eso?

Kimberly- Creo que no.

Krystal- Y como lo adquiero?

Kimberly- No lo adquieres, naces con él.

Seiya- -Llegando- Hoshi tiene razón.

Kimberly- Seiya, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así?

Krystal- Hoshi?

Juliette- Por que Hoshi?

Seiya- Kimberly tiene el brillo de una estrella.

Juliette- Y por que no te gusta Kimberly? Yo diría que es un halago.

Suena el timbre para volver a entrar a clases.

Kimberly- /Me salvó la campana/.

Los chicos entraron a clases. En otro lado una mujer entra a un establecimiento de ropa y se acerca a la encargada.

Mujer- Disculpe, quien diseña esta ropa?

Encargada- La señorita Setsuna Meiou.

Mujer- Donde la puedo encontrar?

Encargada- No tarda en llegar.

La mujer sale del establecimiento y en ese momento llegaba Setsuna quien es interceptada por la mujer.

**Mujer**- Disculpe usted es la señorita Meiou.

Setsuna- Si, que desea?

**Mujer**- Muéstreme su Luz estelar.

La mujer se quitó el disfraz y atacó a Setsuna quitándole si Luz estelar, en ese momento aparece Bestar tomando la Luz de Setsuna.

Bestar- Pero que tenemos aquí? Pero si es Sailor Plut.

Setsuna- -Débil, en el suelo y asombrada- Como... Como lo sabes?

Bestar- Mira, tu Luz lo revela -le muestra la Luz- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía que a quienes se habían atacado hasta ahora eran puras Sailor Scouts.

Setsuna- No puede ser.

Bestar- Pero como tu no eres a quien busco, te usaré de carnada.

Setsuna- Que... que quiere decir con eso?

Bestar- Pues gracias a Yerfes y a sus sombras se quien es la poseedora de una de las Luces estelares.

Setsuna- Quee?!!

Bestar- La poseedora de una de las Luces es su queridísima Sailor Star Moon.

Setsuna- No lograrás tener ... esa Luz.

Bestar- En serio? Eso lo veremos.

En el momento en que Setsuna queda inconsciente Kimberly en clase siente un gran escalofrio por todo su cuerpo el cual la obligó a saltar y llamar la atención de la clase.

Profesor- Sucede algo señorita Kido?

Kimberly- No, nada profesor, lo que pasa es que sentí un escalofrio.

Después de esa explicación todos volvieron la vista a la clase.

Seiya- Estas bien?

Kimberly- Si, no te preocupes.

Al acabar las clases Kimberly se despidió de las chicas y se fue con Seiya, el cual la fue a dejar a su casa.

Seiya- Bueno, pues aquí te dejo.

Kimberly- No quieres pasar? No hay nadie y yo creo que todos piensan llegar tarde.

Seiya- Segura?

Kimberly- Si hombre.

Seiya paso y se sentó en la sala.

Kimberly- Quieres tomar algo?

Seiya- No gracias.

Kimberly- Quieres comer?

Seiya- No gracias, no tengo hambre.

Kimberly- Mmm que extraño, yo tampoco.

Seiya- Oye Kimberly que contenían los cuadernos?

Kimberly- Poemas, pensamientos...

Seiya- Poemas? Pensamientos?

Kimberly- Si, y todos dedicados a mi.

Seiya- -Celoso- Vaya, si que te quería mucho, segura que solo eran hermanos?

Kimberly- -un poco sonrojada- Ya te dije que sí.

Seiya- Y como supiste que llegaríamos?

Kimberly- Sentí su energía.

Seiya- Y por que la primera vez no nos sentiste?

Kimberly- Acababa de pasar lo de Seiya, como querías que me preocupara por pequeñeses?

Seiya- Gracias.

Kimberly- De nada.

Seiya- Y como supiste del nuevo enemigo?

Kimberly- Visiones.

Seiya- Visiones?

Kimberly- Si, con ellas puedo ver escenas de un futuro probable y pasado, referente a mi vida anterior.

Seiya- Es un arma excelente.

Kimberly- Para quien?

Seiya- Para ustedes, no?

Kimberly- Uy si, se me mueren como 100 neuronas en cada visión.

Seiya- Por que?

Kimberly- Vienen en un dolor de cabeza horrible, sientes que te explota la cabeza y aparte de eso siento la visión como si la estuviera viviendo en ese momento.

Seiya- Pobre de ti.

White nunca se dio cuanta de la presencia de Seiya en la casa, así es que platicaron hasta las 8:30 de la noche.

Seiya- Bueno me tengo que ir, los chicos me han de estar buscando.

Kimberly- Que raro ya debió de haber llegado Setsuna.

Seiya- Ha de estar muy ocupada.

Kimberly- Pero tampoco ha llamado.

Seiya- Bueno, ya me voy.

Kimberly- Ok.

Seiya- Cualquier cosa me hablas.

Kimberly- Si, gracias.

Seiya- Adiós.

Kimberly- Bye.

Seiya se fue, a las 9 llegaron Haruka y Hotaru y a las 10:30 llegaron Michiru y Frederich.

Michiru- No ha llegado Setsuna?

Kimberly- No, y tampoco ha hablado.

Hotaru- Eso es raro de ella.

Haruka- -Acabando de colgar el teléfono- Acabo de hablar con Denis, una de las encargadas de la tienda.

Michiru- Y que te dijo.

Haruka- Setsuna nunca llegó.

Kimberly- Queee?!!!

Frederich- Si hubiera tenido problemas con el enemigo nos hubiera avisado.

Hotaru- Setsuna sabe lo que hace, tengamos esperanza de que no le haya pasado nada y mañana veremos.

Michiru- Hotaru tiene razón, vayamos a dormir.

Todas fueron a sus cuartos a dormir, sólo que la única que no podía dormir era Kimberly, caminaba de un lado a otro, no se podía estar quieta y tampoco podía dejar de pensar que algo le pudo haber ocurrido a Setsuna.

White- Kimberly, vas a hacer un surco en el piso.

Kimberly- -De malas- Cállate White.

White- A caso crees que le haya pasado algo?

Kimberly- No lo sé, tal vez, solo espero verla pronto y bien.

White- Kimberly tranquilízate, Setsuna se sabe cuidar sola, a caso no fue ella quien te enseñó a usar las armas, defenderte y demás?

Kimberly- Si.

White- Entonces?

Kimberly- No lo sé, hoy en la escuela, en las clases, sentí un escalofrio, como si algo hubiera pasado.

Kimberly sale al balcón y ve hacia el firmamento.

Kimberly- Estrellas protejan a Setsuna de cualquier peligro.

White- No se los tienes que decir.

Kimberly- Lo sé, solo me siento mas tranquila. /Setsuna, espero que estés bien./

**Nota:** Charaaaan!! Como la ven pues creo que ahí va la historia. Que pasará con Setsuna? Se suicidará Kimberly? White dejará de fisgonear los asuntos de Kimberly? Como les avisará Setsuna que Kimberly corre peligro? No se pierdan nuestro próximo capítulo de..... UNA HISTORIA RANCIA (no es cierto). Oigan necesito mas Reviews, vamos animenme tantito mas T.T

Bueno, ahora a contestar preguntas:

Natalia Kido: Respecto a tu pregunta a la discrepacia de tiempo te contestare, en primera Seiya y Kimberly estuvieron en el mismo orfanato y en segunda recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que Seiya y los demas entrenaron en la fundación Kido antes de mandarlos a sus respectivos campos de entrenamiento. De todos modos ay un capitulo mas adelante en donde describo un poco mas la relacion de Kim y Seiya.


	15. El Rapto de Sailor Star Moon

CAPITULO XV

El rapto de Sailor Star Moon En el universo oscuro 

Bestar- Le prometo que le traeré muy pronto la Luz estelar.

_Dâhk_- Como es que me lo aseguras?

Bestar- Tengo un As bajo la manga.

Tornaq- -Apareciendo detrás de Bestar- Tiene a una Sailor Scout secuestrada.

Bestar- Pienso pedir un rescate, intercambiando a la Sailor por la Luz estelar.

_Dâhk_- Esta bien Bestar, tráeme la Luz lo más pronto posible, ahora retírate.

Bestar- Con permiso señor. –Desaparece-

_Dâhk_- Y bien Tornaq, que me tienes que decir?

Tornaq- Creo que Bestar se esta distrayendo demasiado y que no obtendrá la Luz estelar.

_Dâhk_- Donde está la Luz estelar?

Tornaq- La tiene una Sailor Scout.

_Dâhk_- Así que es una Sailor Scout.......Tráeme a la chica.

Tornaq- Pero señor ....

_Dâhk_- -En tono imperativo- Quiero a la chica aquí.

Tornaq- -Bajando la cabeza avergonzado- Si mi señor.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Tokio, pero para las Outers les esperaba un largo día. Michiru entra a la habitación de Kimberly y la vio parada en el balcón.

Michiru- Vaya, te levantaste temprano.

Kimberly--Un poco apagada- Si.

White- -Un poco agresivo- No es cierto.

Michiru- -Extrañada por la respuesta del tigre- Que pasa White.

Kimberly- White!

White- -Ignorando a Kimberly- Kimberly ni siquiera se acostó, no durmió en toda la noche.

Michiru- Kimberly!

Kimberly- -Molesta- Que querías que hiciera? Dormir cuando se que algo pudo haberle pasado a Setsuna? Esperabas a que soñara placidamente?

Haruka- -Entrando- Creo que nadie durmió bien esta noche.

Michiru- -Hacia Kimberly- Por que no te arreglas para ir a la escuela y así te distraes un poco y nosotras buscaremos a Setsuna.

Haruka- Si, y si la encontramos o si tenemos problemas te avisaremos.

Frederich- -Entrando- Es cierto, necesitas distraerte y tus amigas te ayudarán a relajarte, cualquier cosa te hablaremos, no creo que sea muy difícil para ti salirte.

Haruka- Y aparte ya estas en la Universidad, no la puedes dejar así como así.

Michiru- Es cierto, yo creo que Setsuna no le gustaría que lo dejaras por ella.

Kimberly- -Más tranquila- Pero me prometen que por cualquier cosa me hablaran?

White- No te preocupes, yo también les ayudaré.

Kimberly- -Con una sonrisa forzada- Gracias White, chicas.

Kimberly se alistó y se fue a la escuela.

Michiru- Pobre Kimberly.

White- Su preocupación es tanta que esta vez no la puede ocultar.

En el camino a la escuela, Kimberly se encontró con Seiya.

Seiya- Buenos días Hoshi.

Kimberly- -Desanimada- Hola.

Seiya- No dormiste bien?

Kimberly- Ni siquiera dormí.

Seiya- -Comenzando a preocuparse- Paso algo?

Kimberly- A noche no llegó Setsuna, no ha hablado, no se nada de ella, no se que hacer, ni por donde buscar, ni siquiera llegó al trabajo ayer.

Seiya- No te preocupes, ya aparecerá, tal vez cuando llegues a tu casa estará esperándote.

Kimberly- Gracias Seiya.

Llegaron a la escuela, saludaron a las chicas y entraron a clases, las chicas se percataron de que Kimberly no estaba bien y por más que trataron de averiguar, no lograron sacarle nada, si con dificultad le sacaron el buenos días en la mañana y fue todo lo que dijo en el día. Ya acabadas las clases salieron todos y las chicas le pidieron a Seiya que cuidara a Kimberly.

Juliette- Adiós Seiya.

Miriya- Adiós.

Krystal- Cuídala bien.

Seiya- Si, se los prometo. Adiós. -Hacia Kimberly- Nos vamos?

Kimberly- Si.

Las chicas esperaron a que salieran Kimberly y Seiya de la escuela y decidieron seguirlos para ver que Kimberly llegara bien a su casa, pero Seiya y Kimberly se detuvieron en el camino.

Seiya- Hoshi, ya veras que todo estará bien. Setsuna es fuerte y se sabe cuidar sola.

Kimberly ya no quería oír que todo mundo le dijera que todo estaría bien ni que se compadecieran de ella y bajo la mirada. Kimberly alzó la mirada de un golpe y le da una bofetada a Seiya, el cual noto que estaba llorando.

Seiya- -Sorprendido- Hoshi?!

Kimberly- Cállate!! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas Hoshi, quieres ser como él pero la verdad es que no te pareces en nada, nadie podrá sustituirlo y con esto me refiero a ti también. Que no lo entiendes?, Setsuna es una parte primordial en mi vida, todo lo que sé me lo enseñó ella. Ella es como una madre para mí. Comprendes mi preocupación?

Miriya- Algo me dice que la vida de Kimberly es más misteriosa y complicada de lo que pensamos.

Juliette- Algo me dice que Setsuna desapareció.

Miriya- Es la primera vez que veo que Kimberly llora.

Juliette- Yo también.

Krystal- Y yo.

Seiya abraza a Kimberly para consolarla, en ese momento Kimberly sintió como sus piernas se debilitaron y la cabeza le empezó a doler.

Kimberly- AAAaaahhh.

Seiya- Kimberly!!

Mientras nuestras espías veían el espectáculo.

Juliette- Otra vez?

Krystal- Por que Seiya no se asusta?

Miriya- Tal vez él ya sabía sobre esto, -mirando su reloj- Oigan, ya me tengo que ir, hay luego me cuentan que pasa.

Juliette- Yo también me tengo que ir, te vas a quedar Krystal?

Krystal- No, yo también ya me tengo que ir, pero .... y Kimberly?

Juliette- Ella estará bien, es fuerte.

Miriya- -Con una sonrisa pícara- Y no hay que olvidar que está con Seiya.

Krystal- -Con una gota en la cabeza- Me refiero a que nunca la había visto así.

Juliette- Tienes razón, pero ella estará bien, ya oyeron lo que dijo, no quiere la compasión de nadie, es hora de irnos.

Las chicas se despiden y se van y a Kimberly se le pasa el dolor de cabeza.

Seiya- Estas bien?

Kimberly- Si, eso creo.

Seiya- Fue una visión?

Kimberly- Si

Seiya- Y... Que viste?

Kimberly- A....Setsuna.

Seiya- Donde esta? 

Kimberly- La tiene Bestar.

Seiya- Algo me dice que tenemos problemas, mira, yo voy por los chicos y las Inners y tu ve por las Outers.

Kimberly- Que ustedes no tienen comunicador?

Seiya- No.

Kimberly- Están con las chicas?

Seiya- Lo más probable.

Kimberly tomo su comunicador y les hablo a las chicas.

Kimberly- Chicas, tenemos problemas, vengan al parque número 10 y si están Yaten y Taiki les avisan por favor.

Serena- Entendido.

Michiru- Vamos para allá. -Termina comunicación-

Seiya- Por que no les dijiste lo de Setsuna?

Kimberly- Por que las Inners no lo saben. Transfórmate.

Seiya- Por que?

Kimberly- Por que todas van a llegar transformadas. Por el poder sagrado de la Estrella Lunar Plateada.

Seiya- Poder estelar de Pelea. Transformación.

No paso mucho tiempo que Kimberly dio el aviso a las chicas cuando llegaron todas.

Sailor Moon- Para que nos llamaste Star Moon? 

Sailor Star Moon- Primero quiero dar aviso a las Inners y al resto de las Star Lights que desde ayer no se sabe nada de Setsuna.

**Inners**- Queee?

Sailor Mercury- Tal vez este en la puerta del tiempo.

Sailor Star Moon- No contesta su comunicador, y si hubiera ido nos hubiera avisado.

Sailor Star Healer- Y que pretendes que hagamos, buscarla?

Sailor Star Moon- Si, bueno no, lo que pasa es que ya la encontré.

Sailor Saturn- -Alegre- Ya la encontraste, que bien!

Sailor Star Healer- Tanto alboroto para esto.

Sailor Star Fighter- Healer compórtate.

Sailor Neptune- Y donde está?

Sailor Star Moon- Eh ahí el problema, la tiene Bestar.

Warrior Uranus- Déjame adivinar, una visión.

Sailor Star Moon- Si.

Sailor Mars- Y como ir por ella si no sabemos donde está la base del enemigo?

Sailor Uranus- Cuando vuelva a atacar.

Sailor Jupiter- Es cierto, cuando vuelva a atacar lo atrapamos y lo obligaremos a regresarnos a Setsuna.

Sailor Venus- Y mientras tanto tenemos que esperar?

Sailor Mercury- No nos queda de otra.

Sailor Moon- -Con cara de preocupación- Star Moon, estas bien?

Sailor Star Moon- -Con una sonrisa- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Sailor Moon- Pero....

Sailor Star Moon- Hey! No pongas esa cara, por lo menos ya sabemos donde está.

Sailor Star Fighter- /No puedo creer que Kimberly se trague todo lo que siente, solo para no preocupar a las demás/

Creo que buscan esto.

Bestar aparece frente a las chicas y a lado de él se encontraba Setsuna, débil pero consciente.

Sailor Moon- Suéltala.

Bestar- Soltare a Sailor Plut si ustedes me entregan algo.

Warrior Uranus- que quieres Bestar?

Bestar- Entréguenme la Luz estelar.

Tuxedo Mask- Pero nosotros no tenemos la Luz estelar.

Bestar- Claro que la tienen.

Sailor Uranus- Y para todo esto, para que quieres las Luces estelares?

Bestar- Nosotros somos Black Stars, mi señor Dâhk nos encomendó a nosotros sus guardianes buscar las 4 Luces estelares, con ellas juntas se pueden tener el dominio de las estrellas y el poder de las constelaciones y así conquistar el universo.

Setsuna- -Débil- Protejan ....... protejan a Star Moon.

Sailor Star Moon- -Molesta- Rayos!! Lo descifraste al fin Bestar.

Warrior Uranus- Que quieres decir Star Moon?

Sailor Star Moon- Yo soy la poseedora de una de las Luces estelares.

Sailor Neptune- Y por que no nos lo dijiste?

Sailor Star Moon- Por que me hubieran encerrado y mantenido en vigilancia durante las 24 horas del día.

Todas las Sailor Scouts incluyendo a las Sailor Star Lights se pudieron en frente de Sailor Star Moon.

Bestar- Ustedes lo quisieron. -iba a atacar a Setsuna-

Sailor Star Moon- -Gritando- Alto!! Espera, me rindo.

Sailor Moon- Star Moon!

Sailor Star Moon- Bestar suelta a Sailor Plut, acepto el cambio.

Warrior Uranus- Estas loca!!

Sailor Star Fighter- No puedes hacer el cambio.

Warrior Uranus- Te lo prohibo.

Sailor Star Moon- Eres mi guardián más no mi padre y por lo tanto no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada, sólo obedeces órdenes y también creo que tengo derecho a decidir sobre mi vida.

Sailor Moon- Tu eres mi guardiana, mi sombra y no quiero que nada te pase.

Sailor Star Moon- Soy tu hermana y mi trabajo es que nada te pase y eso voy a hacer.

Bestar- Buena elección.

Bestar suelta a Setsuna y Sailor Star Moon va con ella.

Sailor Star Moon- Estas bien?

Setsuna- Te prohibo que te entregues, no quiero, y tú sabes que te lo puedo prohibir.

Sailor Star Moon- -Bajando la cabeza- Lo sé, pero así como eres mi madre eres mi guardiana y yo tu princesa y al igual que Warrior Uranus recibes ordenes.

Setsuna- No lo hagas, por favor.

Sailor Star Moon- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Te lo prometo.

Sailor Star Moon deja a Setsuna con las demás y avanza hacia Bestar pero...

Que conmovedor, veo que al fin tendrás una de las Luces, Bestar

Bestar- Tornaq.

Tornaq- Pero...

Tornaq aparece atrás de Sailor Star Moon, a quien toma desprevenida y con un solo poder la deja inconsciente.

Tornaq- Creo que me la llevaré yo.

Bestar- -Enfurecido- Traidor.

Tornaq- Dâhk se canso de esperarte, Así es que... adiós Bestar.

Tornaq elimina a Bestar y voltea hacia las Sailors.

Tornaq- Gracias por el regalo -Desaparece junto con Sailor Star Moon-

Setsuna- Kimberly!!!!

Sailor Moon- Nooo!!

Sailor Venus- -Dejando ver lágrimas en sus ojos- No puede ser, se la llevo.

Sailor Mars- Star Moon, eres una tonta, siempre haces lo que quieres sin tomar en cuenta a los demás.

Tuxedo Mask- Sabes que eso no es cierto.

Setsuna-Todo fue mi culpa, perdónenme chicas -Se pone las manos en la cara-

Sailor Moon- No! Kimberly lo hizo para ayudarte y se sentiría muy mal si las viera a todas así.

Sailor Jupiter- Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon- A mi también me duele y me siento muy mal sin embargo yo confío en ella.

Sailor Star Fighter- Sailor Moon tiene razón, todo el tiempo ella está con ustedes, nunca la han visto llorar o estar preocupada por algo y precisamente lo hace para evitar que ustedes se pongan así.

Sailor Neptune- Hoy cuando entre a su cuarto estaba despierta parada en el balcón y pensé que se había levantado temprano y ella me lo afirmó y lo dijo sólo para no preocuparme, sin embargo White me contó que no durmió en toda la noche, ni siquiera se acostó.


	16. La Aparición de Kimberly

CAPITULO XVI

La aparición de Kimberly

Todos se reunieron en la casa de las Outers.

Haruka- La encontraron a ella primero.

Rei- De que hablas?

Michiru- Kimberly creyó conveniente que las Star Lights y ella se juntaran para protegerse mutuamente.

Yaten- Estas insinuando que las Luces restantes los tenemos nosotros?

Taiki- Así parece.

Seiya- Yo tenía una leve idea de que las Luces restantes los teníamos nosotros.

Taiki- Y como lo sabías?

Seiya- Cuando Kimberly me dijo que ella era una de las poseedoras de las Luces.

Frederich- -Enojado y gritando- Y por que a ti si te lo dijo y a nosotros no?

Seiya- -Gritando- Por que prometí que yo no andaría tras ella todo el tiempo.

Frederich- Pues no parece.

Setsuna- -Enojada y fastidiada- Que no se pueden CALLAR!, no pueden dejar de pelear por lo menos 10 minutos?.

Serena- -Tranquilizando a Setsuna- Ten calma Setsuna, ya verás que Kimberly estará bien, nadie le puede ganar, es muy fuerte. Yo tengo confianza en ella y tu también la deberías de tener.

Lita- -Animando a todas- Es cierto, no hay nadie que le pueda ganar.

Setsuna- Eso espero.

Mientras tanto en la base de Black Stars.

Tornaq- Señor, aquí le traigo a una de las poseedoras de la Luces estelares.

_Dâhk_- Muy bien hecho Tornaq. Y quien es ella?

Tornaq- Sailor Star Moon.

_Dâhk_- -Se dirige a una sombra que se encuentra atrás de él- Esta es la chica?

Sombra- Si, es ella.

Dâhk- Tornaq, llévala a la celda y átala.

Tornaq- Como usted diga.

Tornaq llevó a Sailor Star Moon a la celda y en la sala de trono ...

Sombra- Obtendrás la Luz estelar de su cuerpo y luego yo me encargaré de lo demás.

_Dâhk_- Y la chica?

Sombra- Te quedarás con ella.

_Dâhk_- Pero sin el cristal ella....

Sombra- Vivirá créeme, de eso yo me encargo.

_Dâhk_- Pues vayamos a ver a la chica.

La sombra siguió a Dâhk hasta la celda donde se encontraba Sailor Star Moon.

_Dâhk_- Despierta Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Star Moon- -Despertando- Donde.... donde estoy?

_Dâhk_- Está usted en mi palacio princesa.

Sailor Star Moon- Quien eres?

_Dâhk_- Soy el príncipe de Black Stars.

Sailor Star Moon- Por que estoy atada?

_Dâhk_- Simple seguridad, es para que no se marchara sin avisar. Ahora seria tan amable de entregarme su Luz estelar?

Sailor Star Moon- Ni loca.

_Dâhk_- Veo que tendré que quitárselo por las malas. -Alzando las manos- Ven a mi Luz estelar!!

Sailor Star Moon se iluminó y sintió como poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas.

Sailor Star Moon- AAAhhhhhhh!!!!

Hasta que al fin salió la Luz estelar, un cristal en forma de estrella y con un brillo impresionante.

_Dâhk_- Esta es la luz de la destrucción, que hermosa es, al igual que usted princesa. No se preocupe no morirá.

Sombra- -Hacia Sailor Star Moon- Aún faltan tres Luces, tú y yo iremos por ellos.

_Dâhk_- Ah!, Creo que ustedes ya se conocen.

Sailor Star Moon- -Débil- Quien... quien es?

Sombra- Tanto tiempo sin vernos princesa, tú me atacaste con un supernova, fue lo que me debilitó e hizo que tu hermana me derrotara. De no haber sido por eso yo estaría gobernando el universo en estos momentos.

Sailor Star Moon se encontraba sorprendida de escuchar tales palabras.

Sailor Star Moon- No puede ser, eres... eres Caos!!!

Caos- Bien niña no eres tan tonta como creía.

Sailor Star Moon- Y... que es lo que quieres... ahora?

Caos- Destruir a todos los que me humillaron hace tres años.

Sailor Star Moon- Y... y como lo harás?

Caos- Poseyéndote a ti

Sailor Star Moon- No lo lograras.

Caos- Ya no tienes el cristal, ahora eres vulnerable.

La sombra entró en el cuerpo de Sailor Star Moon para dominarla pero Sailor Star Moon luchaba con todas sus fuerzas recordando el por que peleaba. Mientras tanto en casa de las Outers ya todas las Inners se habían ido junto con Three Lights. Michiru entra a la sala y se sienta.

Frederich- y bien?

Michiru- Le costó mucho trabajo pero al fin se quedó dormida.

Hotaru- Pobre Setsuna, cree que fue su culpa.

Michiru- Ni que lo digas.

Frederich- Quien dice que Kimberly no se sintió igual cuando Setsuna desapareció?

Al día siguiente en el Templo Hikawa se habían reunido las Inners, Darien y los Three Lights.

Luna- Todavía no descubrimos la identidad de Black Stars.

Necesitan ayuda?

Artemis- White!!

White- Pensé que Kimberly estaba aquí, como en la casa se siente un ambiente de tensión, aunque aquí también. Acaso paso algo y yo no me enteré?

Todos se quedan viendo ante el comentario de White.

Rei- White, lo que pasa es que ya encontramos una de las Luces.

White- -con una sonrisa- Que bien, y donde está?

Ami- Ese es el problema, lo tiene el enemigo.

White- Entonces ya se a donde fue Kimberly, fue tras la Luz y sin avisarle a nadie.

Mina- Este... White, ese es el otro problema.

Lita- Kimberly es la poseedora de la Luz que tiene el enemigo.

White- -Cambiando su sonrisa y mirada- me lo imaginaba.

Darien- Bestar tenía a Setsuna y pidió el cambio por la Luz, es decir Kimberly.

Serena- Nosotras no queríamos hacer el cambio, pero Kimberly accedió.

Seiya- Muchos trataron de detenerla, pero fue inútil, estaba decidida.

Taiki- Cuando se estaba efectuando el cambio apareció otro tipo atrás de ella atrapándola, se llama Tornaq, la dejó inconsciente y eliminó a Bestar.

Yaten- Y en menos de lo que nos dimos cuenta se la llevo.

Serena- Setsuna se puso muy mal.

White- Lo sé. Luna, Artemis, les ayudaré a buscar la guarida de Black Stars.

Mientras White, Luna, Artemis y Ami buscaban por todos los medio posibles la guarida de Black Stars, En la Universidad de Kimberly sus amigas se encontraban preocupadas por la ausencia de esta.

Krystal- No crees que es raro que ella falte?

Juliette- Es cierto, ella no falta por que sí.

Miriya- Y si le paso algo?, que tal si le hablamos por teléfono?

Krystal- Y que les parece si mejor vamos a su casa?

Juliette- Me parece una excelente idea.

Llegó la hora de la salida y las chicas se fueron el carro de Krystal, estacionaron el auto a una cuadra de la casa de Kimberly, bajaron, caminaron y ya cuando se encontraban enfrente tocaron la puerta, les abre Hotaru.

Hotaru- Hola chicas, que hacen por aquí?

Juliette- Venimos a ver a Kimberly.

Krystal- y sabes por que no fue a la escuela.

Juliette- Está?

Hotaru- Este..... bueno.... yo creo que.....

Miriya- Le pasó algo a Kimberly?

Hotaru- Bueno... lo que pasa es que ..... Michiru te va.

Michiru- -llegando a la puerta- Que pasa? Ah! Hola chicas.

Hotaru- Buscan a Kimberly.

Michiru- Bueno... lo que pasa es que Kimberly.... no esta.

Krystal- A donde fue?

Michiru- /Que metiches/ Miren, lo que pasa es que Kimberly tuvo que ir al extranjero.

Miriya- Y cuando regresará?

Michiru- /Que no tienen tarea?/

Juliette- Y cuando regresará?

Michiru- No estoy muy segura, de donde haya ido y de cuando regresará, pero cuando regrese ira a la escuela, yo le digo que les hable cuando regrese.

Krystal- Bueno. Gracias.

Juliette- Pues nos vamos, y cuando hable Kimberly le dice que gracias por avisarnos que se iba.

Michiru- -Con una gota en la cabeza- No lo tomen a mal chicas.

Miriya- Bueno. Adiós.

Juliette- Bye.

Krystal- Hasta luego.

Michiru- Adiós chicas.

Michiru al cerrar la puerta da un suspiro de alivio, las chicas del otro lado de la puerta..

Miriya- No creen que se comportaron muy extraño?

Juliette- Tal vez le paso algo a Kimberly.

Krystal- Y que vamos a hacer?

Juliette- Hay que investigar.

Miriya- Como?

Juliette se acerca a la ventana.

Krystal- Eso es espiar.

Juliette- Si queremos saber donde está Kimberly tenemos que espiar.

Mientras dentro de la casa de las Outers Setsuna bajó las escaleras a prisa.

Setsuna- Regresó Kimberly?

Michiru- -moviendo la cabeza negativamente- Lo siento. Pero eran sus amigas preguntando por ella.

Frederich- Recuerda que la tiene el enemigo, no fue a comprar un helado.

Hotaru- Pero ella tiene la habilidad para escapar.

Haruka- Tal vez esta inconsciente y no puede escapar.

Afuera de la casa las espías comentan...

Juliette- No puede ser Kimberly desapareció.

Krystal- Pero Setsuna apareció.

Juliette- Esto se está poniendo muy extraño.

Miriya- Shhhhh! Están diciendo algo.

Dentro de la casa....

Setsuna- Tengo una idea. Que les parece si vuelvo al pasado antes de que Kimberly caiga en manos de Tornaq.

Hotaru- -Emocionada- Que buena idea!!

Fredrich- Estas absolutamente loca, lo de Kimberly está afectando tu razón.

Michiru- Frederich!!

Federich- Es la verdad, si no fuera por eso, seguiríamos buscando como estúpidos las Luces estelares. Aparte no creo que Kimberly se arrepienta de lo que hizo.

Haruka- Y no creo que a Kimberly le agrade que cambies el tiempo por su culpa.

Michiru- Es cierto, nos has dicho que cambiar el tiempo no es correcto, que cada quien tiene que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y eso lo sabe muy bien Kimberly.

Frederich- Ahora Kimberly afronta las consecuencias de su decisión.

Haruka- Tu crees que Kimberly no daría todo por regresar el tiempo y salvar a Seiya?

Setsuna- -Bajando la mirada- Tienen razón.

Afuera de la casa...

Juliette- Cambiar el tiempo?...

Krystal- Salvar a Seiya?

Miriya- Luces estelares?

Juliette- Que querrán decir con todo eso?

Krystal- Suena a cuento de ciencia ficción o como fanfic.

Miriya- Pero al parecer es verdad.

Juliette- Esta sonando el teléfono.

En la casa suena el teléfono y contesta Michiru.

Michiru- Hola?

White- Michiru.

Michiru- En donde estás?

White- En casa de Amy

Michiru- Que haces ahí?

White- Estamos a unos minutos de encontrar la guarida de Black Stars, Necesitamos la ayuda de Setsuna, Esta?

Michiru- Si

Michiru le da el teléfono a Setsuna, ella contestó y White le comenzó a decir unas cosas, Setsuna prendió la computadora y tecleo lo más rápido que pudo.

Setsuna- -Señalando la pantalla de la computadora- Aquí está la guarida de Black Stars.

Frederich- Outers, hemos encontrado a nuestra princesa.

Haruka- En marcha.

Setsuna- -Por el teléfono- Nos reuniremos en el parque.

En ese momento colgó, la cara de todas cambió un poco ya que sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para recuperar a Kimberly. Cuando salieron las Outers las chicas se escondieron.

Setsuna- También irán Star Lights.

Frederich- Que?? Es peligroso que vayan.

Haruka- Y son tan inútiles que no pudieron proteger a su propia princesa.

Frederich- Si, ya parece que les voy a confiar a mi propia princesa.

Michiru- Sin mencionar que tienen las Luces restantes, serán blanco fácil.

Hotaru- No, si no los han descubierto.

Las Outers se suben al carro y se van, las chicas van detrás de ellas en el carro de Krystal, al llegar al parque las chicas se esconden detrás de los arbustos y solo observan la reunión.

Juliette- Son todas las amigas de Kimberly.

Miriya- También están Three Lights.

Krystal- Es cierto.

Las Sailors se terminan de reunir llegando hasta el último Serena.

Rei- Ay Serena, como siempre llegas tarde.

Serena- -sobándose la cabeza- Perdón.

Rei- Ya ni por que se trata de tu hermana.

Serena- Dije que perdón. Rei déjame de molestar tanto.

Yaten- Ya dejen de discutir.

Rei/ Serena- Perdón.

Darien- Y bien? Donde está Kimberly?

Setsuna- Parece que la guarida de Black Star está en el sector Alfa.

Ami- Que no es ahí donde estaba Galaxia?

Setsuna- Si.

Yaten- Y como llegaremos hasta allá?

Seiya- Hasta pareces nuevo.

Hotaru- Usaremos la teletransportación.

Setsuna- Y White Luna y Artemis?

Ami- Se quedaron a seguir investigando.

Detrás de los árboles, las chicas...

Krystal- Saben? Esto me comienza a asustar.

Miriya- Hablan de cosas muy extrañas.

Juliette- Tengan calma y sabremos de lo que hablan.

Al momento en el que las Sailor se iban a transformar algo las detuvo.

Frederich- Pues transformémonos.

No será necesario.

**Todas**- Que???

Serena- Kimberly!!!

Mina- Pudiste escapar.

Lita- La Luz está contigo?

Serena- No lo puedo creer regresaste.

Seiya- Estábamos a punto de ir por ti.

Rei- -Teniendo un presentimiento- No se le acerquen.

Serena haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Rei quiso abrazar a Kimberly pero al acercarse chocó con un campo de energía que la protegía lanzando a Serena.

**Todas**- Serena!! 

Serena- Pero, que paso?

Rei- Una energía maligna rodea a Kimberly.

Mina- Kimberly, que te paso?

Frederich- Hay algo extraño en ella.

Haruka- No es la misma.

Kimberly- Nos volvemos a ver guerreras de la Luna, pero esta vez me quedaré y gobernaré el universo y también me llevaré las Luces restantes.

Seiya- Esa energía la conozco.

Taiki- Yo también.

Yaten- Es extraño, pero yo también.

Kimberly- Veo que me tratan de recordar Star Lights, bueno, pues les daré una pista. Estuve encerrada en un cuerpo, pero lo dominé y comencé a conquistar galaxias, pero en este planeta me encontré con todos ustedes, derrote a su princesa y faltó poco para derrotar a la princesa de la Luna pero esta chica con su intenso poder me debilitó y así perdí.

Darien- Serena que te pasa, que tienes?

Serena- -Poniéndose de pie- No puede ser, es .... es Caos!!

**Nota:** Me gustaría que me mandaran un Review para aumentar un poquito mi pobre autoestima porfis.


	17. El Lado Obscuro de las Estrellas

CAPITULO XVII

El lado oscuro de las estrellas 

**Todas**- Queee????

Setsuna- No puede ser.

Kimberly- Felicidades princesa. Y que harás ahora que tu sombra se encuentra del lado opuesto al tuyo?

Detrás de los arbustos las espías comentaban.

Miriya- De que rayos hablan?

Krystal- Por que Kimberly actúa tan extraño?

Juliette- Tal ves si se callaran averiguaríamos más.

De regreso....

Seiya- A que has regresado Caos.

Kimberly- Muy buena pregunta Star Fighter, regresé a vengarme de ambas princesas y también vine por las Luces que faltan. Tengo en mi poder el cuerpo de una de las princesas y he de admitir que es mejor que el de Galaxia.

Hotaru- Regrésanos a Kimberly.

Kimberly- Si la quieren vengan por ella. Por el poder sagrado de la Estrella Lunar Plateada. Transformación.

Kimberly se transforma y las Sailors no pueden creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Frederich- Transformémonos.

Serena- No, no la podemos atacar, es Kimberly.

Michiru- No lo entiendes Serena? Ella ha dejado de ser Kimberly.

Setsuna- Pero También si sacamos a Caos de su cuerpo quedará malherida.

Haruka- Setsuna tiene mucha razón.

Frederich- Pero creo que Kimberly prefiere morir antes de seguir siendo manipulada por Caos.

Seiya- Pero es su princesa, no pueden hacerle esto.

Setsuna- No, Frederich tiene razón, así es la forma de pensar de Kimberly.

Michiru- Setsuna.

Frederich- Poder cósmico estelar de Urano.

Michiru- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Neptuno.

Haruka- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Urano.

Setsuna- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Plutón.

Hotaru- Por el poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Saturno.

Las Outers se transformaron ante el asombro de nuestras espías.

Juliette- No... lo puedo... creer.

Krystal- Pero si ellas son las Sailor Scouts.

Juliette- El broche que trae Kimberly.

Miriya- Que hay con él?

Juliette- Es con el que se transforma, por eso no me lo quiso prestar.

En la batalla.

Warrior Uranus- Que esperas Serena, transfórmate.

Serena- No le pienso hacer daño a Kimberly.

Sailor Uranus- Pero de alguna manera tenemos que eliminar a Caos.

Seiya- Bombón tiene razón lastimarán a Kimberly.

Sailor Neptune- Para empezar ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí.

Sailor Plut- Es cierto, es peligroso para ustedes.

Seiya- Ese es problema nuestro.

Sailor Star Moon- Rayo Estelar.

Kimberly atacó, todos esquivaron el ataque excepto Serena la cual reaccionó muy tarde, el rayo nunca la tocó ya que se interpuso una sombra.

Serena/ Yaten/ Taiki- Seiya!!

Seiya- Estas... bien Bombón?

Serena- Por que lo hiciste?

Seiya- -Dando una evasiva- Sabes? Kimberly es muy fuerte y lo peor de todo es que sé que no usó todo su poder.

Yaten- Pues ni hablar. Por el poder de la estrella de Healer.

Taiki- Por el poder de la estrella de Maker.

-Transformación.

Seiya- Pero que rayos hacen?

Sailor Star Healer- Sailor Star Moon no se detendrá ante nada.

Sailor Star Maker- Le estamos dando una gran ventaja al no atacarla.

Seiya- Pero es Kimberly.

Warrior Uranus- -Bajando la cabeza- Eso ya lo sabemos.

Sailor Star Moon- Ya dejen de discutir. -Señalando a Seiya- Ven a mi Luz estelar!

De la mano de Sailor Star Moon salió un rayo el cual fue directo a Seiya pero Sailor Star Haeler se atraviesa dándole el poder y saliendo de ella la Luz estelar.

Seiya- Noooo!!!

Sailor Star Maker- Healer!!

El cuerpo de Sailor Star Healer cayó sin vida ante el asombro de todos. Sailor Star Moon atrajo hacia ella la Luz por medio de la Telequinesis, Warrior Uranus fue corriendo a arrebatarle la Luz, Sailor Star Moon se da cuenta y lo lanza al otro lado con un solo movimiento de su mano.

Sailor Uranus- Hermano!!

Sailor Star Moon- Pero que tenemos aquí, es la Luz de la curación.

Serena- -Llorando- Por que lo haces, si me quiere a mí aquí estoy.

Rei- Pero que tonterías dices Serena.

Lita- Es cierto, eso no lo podemos permitir.

Mina- Quedan dos Luces y todavía estas tú.

Ami- Todavía tenemos esperanza.

Serena- Chicas.

Sailor Saturn- Pelearemos junto con ustedes.

Sailor Plut- No se pueden dar por vencidas tan fácilmente.

Sailor Neptune- Ahora que la sombra no está tenemos que unir más nuestras fuerzas.

Sailor Uranus- Y más cuando la sombra es quien nos ataca.

Seiya- Cuenten conmigo -Tomando el cuerpo de Healer entre sus brazos-

Sailor Star Maker- Es cierto, no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados.

-Que conmovedor, no es hermoso el lado oscuro de las estrellas?

Atrás de Sailor Star Moon aparece un joven de cabello largo hasta los hombros color castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, vestido con un traje parecido al de Warrior Uranus más elegante y de color morado denotando que este es un Rey.

-En cuanto reunamos las Luces no podrán hacer nada para detenerme.

Warrior Uranus- Quien eres?

-Permítanme presentarme, soy Dâhk amo y señor de Black Stars.

Sailor Plut- Que pretende con todo esto?

_Dâhk_- Lo que todos quieren, ser gobernantes del Universo. Ahora que tenemos otra Luz será mejor retirarnos por ahora. Nos vamos mi princesa?

Sailor Star Moon- Si claro.

Sailor Star Moon e toma la mano a Dâhk y se desvanecen .

Sailor Uranus- No, esperen.

Warrior Uranus- Pelea, no seas cobarde.

Sailor Plut- Es inútil.

Ami- Sólo nos queda esperar a que ataque de nuevo.

Ya sin transformación.

Seiya- -Desesperado- Yaten despierta, vamos.

Taiki- No va a despertar.

Seiya- -Gritando- Y por que rayos Kimberly sigue viva?!!

Michiru- Es evidente que es Caos quien la mantiene de pie.

Serena- Ustedes creen que si uso el poder del Cristal de Plata la pueda liberar?

Frederich- No podemos permitir eso.

Serena- Por que?

Haruka- Si usas el Cristal puedes morir y entonces Caos habrá cumplido su objetivo y eso Kimberly no nos lo perdonaría.

Setsuna- Tiene que haber otra solución.

Amy- y aún así si sacamos a Caos del cuerpo de Kimberly ella también morirá sin su Luz.

En lo que las Sailors pensaban en que podían hacer para recuperar a Kimberly se escucharon ruidos detrás de los arbustos y un estornudo de parte de nuestras espías las cuales ya lo sabían todo.

Frederich- Quien esta ahí?

Juliette- Pero no te pudiste aguantar Krystal.

Krystal- Perdón.

Miriya- Ya nos descubrieron.

Las chicas salieron de detrás de los arbustos.

Setsuna- Pero si son las amigas de Kimberly.

Michiru- Acaso vieron todo?

Miriya- Si.

Juliette- Lo sentimos pero son muy malas para mentir y supimos que algo le había pasado a Kimberly así es que las seguimos.

Haruka- Acaso saben que nosotras y Kimberly....

Krystal- Si, así es.

Todas fueron al Templo Hikawa y ahí les explicaron a las chicas lo que pasaba.

Juliette- Ahora entiendo por que Kimberly a veces se desaparecía sin decir nada.

Krystal- Y los dolores de cabeza de Kimberly?

Setsuna- Son visiones, es la única que las tiene.

Serena- En realidad es la única que tiene muchas cosas.

Seiya- Como poder aún sin transformación.

Juliette- Seiya ahora entiendo.

Seiya- Que?

Juliette- Por que le decías Hoshi a Kimberly.

Seiya sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, en eso llegaron Luna, Artemis y White lo cual asustó a las chicas.

Krystal- Un tigre!!

Lita- Calma, son nuestros guías.

Juliette- Sus guías?

Serena- Si, y fueron quienes otorgaron sus poderes a las Inners y a Kimberly.

Mina- Miren, Luna entregó sus poderes a Serena, a Amy, a Rei y a Lita.

Serena- Artemis se los entregó a Mina.

Mina- Y este gatote le entregó sus poderes a Kimberly.

White- A quien le dices gatote?

Juliette- Y además hablan.

White- He de corregirte Mina que yo nada más le otorgue a Kimberly la capacidad de transformarse por que el poder ya lo tenía.

Mina- Da igual.

White- Claro que no.

Lita- -Susurrándole a Amy y con una gota en la cabeza- Ahí vamos si no es Serena y Rei son estos dos.

**Nota**: Gracias por levantarme el ánimo Natalia que desde hace ya unos capitulos atras me esta dando su apoyo. Bueno pero claro que se siente bien cuando a uno le halagan su historia verdad?? Asi es que no sean malitos y escribanme para saber si les gusta a los demás o no, o si le tengo que cambiar algo. Esta bien??


	18. Revelación y Ayuda, la Tercera Luz

CAPITULO XVIII

Revelación y ayuda, la tercera Luz 

Krystal- Haber déjenme entender, tu Serena eres Sailor Moon, eres la princesa de la Luna y eres hermana de Kimberly, lo cual hace a Kimberly...

Frederich- Una princesa.

Krystal- Tu Amy eres Sailor Mercury y la más inteligente del grupo.

Ami- -Sonrojándose- No soy la más inteligente lo que pasa es que les encanta exagerar.

Krystal- -Viendo a Rei- Rei tu eres Sailor Mars y puedes percibir el aura de las personas.

Rei- Así es.

Krystal- Lita tu eres Sailor Jupiter y según sé la más fuerte hablando físicamente.

Lita- Si, así es.

Krytal- Mina tu eres la legendaria Sailor V pero en realidad eres Sailor Venus.

Mina- -Haciendo el símbolo de victoria- Si, esa soy yo.

Juliette- y ustedes conforman el equipo de las Inners.

Serena- Siiii!!

Miriya- Tu eres Darien eres Tuxedo Mask y eres el novio de Serena.

Darien- Si.

Miriya- Seiya tu eres Sailor Star Fighter, Taiki eres Sailor Star Maker y Yaten es Sailor Star Healer.

Juliette- y son de otro planeta.

Seiya- Si.

Juliette- -Hacia las Outres- Bueno a ustedes las conozco un poco más ya que viven con Kimberly. Hotaru Tu eres Sailor Saturn y la más pequeña del equipo sin mencionar que tienes la capacidad de destruir un planeta.

Krystal- Algo me dice que no hay que hacerte enojar.

Miriya- Como alguien tan pequeña como tú puede hacer tanto daño?

Hotaru- No lo sé.

Juliette- Michiru tu eres la elegante Sailor Neptune.

Michiru- Si.

Juliette- Haruka tu eres Sailor Uranus una de las más fuertes si de poder se trata.

Haruka- Si

Juliette- Frederich tu eres Warrior Uranus eres hermano gemelo de Haruka eres el novio de Michiru y el protector más perseverante de Kimberly.

Frederich- Soy más que eso.

**Todas**- Que??

Frederich- En el Milenio de Plata fui su guardia personal y su mejor amigo. Ahora recuerdo que cuando atacó el Negaverso yo estaba con ella pero me insistió en que fuera a ayudar a mi hermana y a Michiru y eso fue todo.

Setsuna- Es cierto, lo recuerdo.

Krystal- Wow con ustedes cada día se recuerda algo nuevo.

Haruka- Pues ahora no se nota mucho que seas su mejor amigo.

Frederich- Tú no te metas

Juliette- -Cambiando de tema- Bueno, por último tenemos a Setsuna que junto con Kimberly pasan a ser las Sailors más solitarias del equipo y eres Sailor Plut la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo.

Setsuna- Si.

Krystal- Ustedes conforman el equipo de las Outers.

Miriya- Oigan y Kimberly es Outer o Inner?

Serena- Pues Kimberly fue la segunda Sailor en aparecer en Japón, y el primer equipo que se formó fue el de las Inners.

Rei- Pero Kimberly representa a las Outers como Serena representa a las Inners.

Serena- Rei porque me interrumpes?

Rei- Es que no sabes explicar bien Serena.

Serena- Déjame de molestar.

A todos los presentes les aparece una gota de en la cabeza.

Haruka- Tanto Outers como Inners peleamos diferente.

Michiru- Y como Kimberly puede pelear de las dos maneras puede decidir en que equipo pelear.

Setsuna- Por lo general pelea con las Inners ya que la misión de ella es proteger a Serena por eso es su sombra.

Krystal- Creo que ha sido demasiada información para mi cabeza.

Miriya- Yo creo que mejor nos vamos.

Juliette- Es cierto, ustedes tienen que planear como recuperar a Kimberly, así es que no les quitaremos más el tiempo.

Krystal- Vámonos.

En el momento en el que se iban las chicas Juliette voltea enojada hacia las Sailors.

Juliette- Óiganme bien, confío en ustedes para que regrese Kimberly y no pierda el semestre.

Hotaru- La traeremos de vuelta no te preocupes.

Juliette suspira y se tranquiliza, las chicas estaban en la puerta terminando de despedirse pero Seiya las detiene.

Seiya- Esperen.

Taiki- Que pasa Seiya?

Seiya- Las acompaño.

Taiki- Pero...

Seiya- Taiki lleva a Yaten a casa, cuando recuperemos su Luz él regresará.

Frederich- Espero que no pienses ir solo.

Seiya- No soy tú, sólo las acompañaré y regresaré a casa.

Seiya y las chicas se fueron y todos en el Templo se quedaron viendo.

White- Alguien tiene idea de lo que vamos a hacer?

Haruka- Tenemos 2 Luces y Black Star tienen otras 2.

Michiru- Deshacernos de Black Stars no creo que sea muy difícil, pero...

Setsuna- Para deshacernos de Caos implicaría sacrificar a Kimberly.

Serena- No! Debe de haber algún otro modo -Darien la abraza-.

Rei- Serena.

Serena- Que no lo entienden, ella siempre nos ayuda cuando estamos en peligro.

Ami- Es cierto, hemos aprendido a depender de ella.

Lita- Ahora es tiempo de que nosotras le ayudemos.

Frederich- Y como le piensan hacer si no se pueden acercar a ella y tampoco le hacen algo con sus poderes?

Mina- Eso no importa encontraremos algún modo.

Serena- Setsuna, que tu aprecio no es lo suficiente como para tratar de salvar a Kimberly en vez de sacrificarla?

Setsuna- Si la aprecio, y mucho pero...

Luna- Todos están cansados y ya no saben ni lo que dicen, por que no van a sus casas a dormir, descansen y mañana seguimos discutiendo el tema.

Artemis- Me parece una grandiosa idea.

Mientras tanto Seiya acompañó a las chicas a sus casas pero no regresó como lo había prometido sino que se quedó vagando por la ciudad pensando en Kimberly y en Yaten. La noche pasó y Taiki no supo nada de Seiya y se comenzó a preocupar se encontraba a lado de Yaten cuidando de él. Al día siguiente Taiki no pudo esperar más y salió a buscarlo sin éxito alguno, caminaba sin saber a donde iba, pero se encontró con las amigas de Kimberly

Krystal- Taiki.

Taiki- Hola chicas.

Juliette- No deberías de andar sólo.

Taiki- Si, lo sé, pero salí a buscar a Seiya.

Miriya- Pues a la escuela no fue.

Taiki- Y tampoco llegó a noche a casa.

Juliette- Te ayudaremos a buscarlo.

Krystal- Tu crees que le haya pasado algo?

Miriya/ Juliette- Krystal!!

Krystal- Que??

Taiki- Espero que no.

Juliette- Bueno pues vamos dividirnos para abarcar más y nos veremos en el parque a las 5, esta bien?

Taiki- De acuerdo.

Todos tomaron caminos diferentes, pero a las 5 se encontraron de regreso en el parque.

Taiki- Tuvieron éxito?

Krystal- No

Miriya- Lo siento.

Juliette- Nada. Donde se pudo haber metido?

-Pero que tenemos aquí?

Krystal- Ay no!

Miriya- Oh oh!

Taiki- Kimberly.

Kimberly- Un poseedor de la Luz al descubierto.

Todos se ponen en posición de combate, incluso las chicas.

Juliette- Krystal ve por las demás, Miriya y yo nos quedaremos con Taiki.

Miriya- Haremos tiempo para que vayas por las demás.

Juliette- Apúrate mujer, por que sigues ahí parada?

Krystal- Cuídense por favor.

Juliette- Si. -Krystal se va corriendo-

Taiki- -Se transforma- Poder estelar de Sailor Fighter.

Kimberly- Si en esas estamos. Por el poder sagrado de la Estrella Lunar Plateada. Transformación.

Juliette- Creo que esto se complica cada vez más.

Miriya- Krystal date prisa.

Sailor Star Moon- Bueno, pues a lo que vine.

Juliette- No dejaremos que te lleves la Luz.

Miriya- Si, para llevarte la tercera Luz tendrás que pasar sobre nosotras.

Sailor Star Maker- No chicas, no saben lo que dicen.

Sailor Star Moon- Ustedes no se metan, no tienen ninguna oportunidad ante mi.

Juliette- No, pero por lo menos lo intentaremos.

Sailor Star Moon- Como ustedes quieran. Parálisis total.

Sailor Star Moon levanto la mano y señalando a Juliette y a Miriya las deja inmóviles.

Miriya- Ay no!

Juliette- No me puedo mover.

Sailor Star Moon- En que estaba? Ah si.

Sailor Star Maker- Estrella de Sailor Maker.

Sailor Star Moon- Campo estelar.

Juliette y Miriya no se podían mover así es que se tuvieron que dedicar a solo observar. Sailor Star Maker y Sailor Star Moon comenzaron una pelea. Mientras tanto, Krystal se encontró con las Outers.

Krystal- -Exhausta de correr- Que bueno... que .... las encontré.

Michiru- Que pasa Krystal?

Krystal- Es Kimberly, esta atacando a Taiki.

Frederich- En donde?

Krystal- En el parque, dense prisa.

Frederich- Vamos.

Haruka- -Por el comunicador- Chicas es Kimberly, esta en el parque con Taiki.

Rei-Vamos para allá.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Seiya que alcanzaba a escuchar la conversación. En el parque Sailor Star Maker estaba débil al recibir tantos ataques de parte de Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Star Moon- Es hora.

Sailor Star Maker- Sabes que no te saldrás con la tuya Caos, en cuanto Kimberly despierte ella se deshará de ti.

Sailor Star Moon- No me digas. Ven a mi Luz estelar.

Cuando llegaron las demás ya era demasiado tarde la Luz había caído en manos de Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Neptune- No puede ser.

Warrior Uranus- Llegamos tarde

Krystal- Perdónenme chicas si hubiera llegado antes.

Sailor Uranus- Hiciste lo que pudiste.

-Suelta esa Luz.

Sailor Star Moon- Ven a quitarmela Star Fighter.

Sailor Star Fighter- Láser de estrella fugaz.

Sailor Star Moon- Campo estelar.

Ahora una batalla entre Sailor Star Moon y Sailor Star Fighter se ha desatado, las Outers sólo observaban, en eso llegaron las Inners.

Sailor Moon- Acaso piensa derrotarla sola?

Sailor Neptune- Por lo menos eso trata.

Sailor Uranus- -Recordando batallas pasadas- Es cierto.

Warrior Uranus- Que pasa hermana?

Sailor Uranus- Star Fighter pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, sin poderes.

Sailor Jupiter- Estás loca, la va a matar.

Sailor Venus- Esta bien que la odies, pero no lo demuestres tanto.

Sailor Uranus- Esperen y verán.

Sailor Star Fighter hizo caso a la indicación de Sailor Uranus, Sailor Star Moon peleó al parejo, pero al querer hacer un movimiento cayo al piso y la igual que ella todas las Inners, Warrior Uranus y Star Fighter estaban confundidas.

Sailor Star Moon- Que rayos paso?, por que me duele tanto el tobillo?

Sailor Uranus- Lo que te paso es algo que sólo las Outers sabíamos, Kimberly dejó la gimnasia por una lesión en el tobillo que yo le provoque a Sailor Star Moon.

**Inners**- Quee??

Sailor Jupiter- Por eso Sailor Star Moon dejó de pelear de esa manera.

Sailor Moon- Y Kimberly dejó la gimnasia.

Sailor Neptune- Si, fue por eso.

Sailor Venus- La Luz, dejo caer la Luz.

Sailor Star Fighter- Yo iré por ella.

Sailor Star Fighter fue corriendo por la Luz pero cuando la iba a tomar un rayo hizo que retrocediera unos pasos.

-Creo que eso es mío.

Sailor Plut- Dâhk.

_Dâhk_- Que gusto que me recuerden -Toma la Luz- bueno espero que ya esten preparadas para su fin, falta una Luz pero vendremos por ella después.

Dâhk se acerca a Sailor Star Moon y la carga para después desaparecer. Sailor Star Fighter cae de rodillas seguido de un gran suspiro de su parte y todas se acercan a verla.

Sailor Moon- Estas bien?

Sailor Star Fighter- Si. Gracias Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus- No hay problema.

Sailor Star Fighter- Pero como estuvo eso de que tu le causaste esa lesión a Sailor Star Moon?

Sailor Uranus- Por que cuando éramos rivales en una batalla ella estaba distrayendo al monstruo para que las demás pudieran atacarlo, Kimberly antes era gimnasta así que tenía demasiada agilidad y realizaba saltos muy difíciles y yo como soy muy impulsiva me atravesé enfrente de ella tirándola. Después de que Sailor Moon derrotó al monstruo ella se levanto con mucha dificultad diciéndoles a las chicas que sólo se había torcido, que estaba bien, pero fue mentira y como no soportaba el dolor fue al médico diciéndole este que la lesión era grave y que ya no podría practicar gimnasia y Sailor Star Moon dejo de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sailor Mars- Esa noche la recuerdo, así es que fue grave la lesión.

Sailor Venus-Y por que no nos dijo nada?

Sailor Saturn- Estamos hablando de Kimberly, ella nunca dice nada de lo que le pasa.

Sailor Plut- Algo me dice que tendremos que proteger a Star Fighter desde ahora.

**Nota**: Creo que me retrase bastante en subir este capítulo, pero ya saben los problemas que luego se tienen con las computadoras, bueno, la verdad espero de todo corazón sus reviews ..........POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN!!!.... bueno, ....en que estaba?.... ah si..... bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y ya saben manden sus críticas. hasta la próxima.


	19. Ayuda Divina La llegada del enemigo

CAPITULO XIX

Ayuda Divina. La llegada del enemigo 

En un gran salón del Elisón...

¿?-Señor Zeus!

Zeus- Que pasa?

¿?-Las Sailors Scouts están en problemas.

Zeus- A que te refieres con eso?

¿?-El enemigo con el que se enfrentan en estos momentos tiene en su poder 3 de las Luces Estelares.

Zeus- Eso quiere decir que falta uno.

¿?-Y Sailor Star Moon está siendo manipulada.

Zeus- Ve a la Tierra y ayuda a las Sailors Scouts.

¿?- -Haciendo reverencia- Como usted diga.

Zeus- Y haz que Sailor Star Moon regrese viva.

¿?- -Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- No me lo tiene que decir. -Se retira-

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Black Stars...

Sailor Star Moon- Estúpida niña, tenía que tener el tobillo lastimado.

_Dâhk_- No te preocupes mi bella princesa.

Sailor Star Moon- A que te refieres?

_Dâhk_- Princesa, tenemos 3 luces: El de la destrucción, el de la creación y ...

Sailor Star Moon- -dibujándosele una sonrisa- El de la curación.

_Dâhk_- A sí es.

Sailor Star Moon- Eso también quiere decir que sólo nos falta la Luz de la pelea.

_Dâhk_-Después irás por él, mientras tanto -Saca las luces y toma el de la curación- Te concedo el honor. -Le da la Luz- Sabes que hacer?

Sailor Star Moon- -Con malicia- Claro, soy la dueña de las estrellas, lo recuerdas?

_Dâhk_- Como olvidarlo.

Sailor Star Moon- Luz Estelar cumple tu misión, cura la lesión de mi tobillo. Te lo ordena la princesa de la Luna y dueña de las estrellas.

La Luz que se encontraba en la mano izquierda de Sailor Star Moon comenzó a flotar, después emitió un brillo, el cual la baño de luz y en el momento en el que desapareció la luz Sailor Star Moon dejó de sentir el dolor tan intenso que tenía.

Sailor Star Moon- Creo que funcionó.

_Dâhk_- Claro que funcionó, tú se lo ordenaste.

Sailor Star Moon- Es cierto.

_Dâhk_- Tornaq.

Tornaq- Si mi señor.

_Dâhk_- Como sabrás nos falta una Luz

Sailor Star Moon- La cual estará muy bien protegido.

Tornaq- Será imposible llegar él.

_Dâhk_- Pero para llegar a él tenderemos una trampa.

Sailor Star Moon- Acaso has pensado en algo?

_Dâhk_- Claro mi bella princesa, haremos esto...

En la Tierra exactamente en el Templo Hikawa, las Sailors Scouts hacían sus propios planes.

Serena- Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

Mina- Son muy fuertes.

Ami- Con la ayuda de Sailor Star Moon son fuertes, pero en sí, ellos no lo son.

Rei- Que vamos a hacer con Seiya, es decir, no lo podemos dejar solo.

Haruka- Si no tuvieran la ayuda de Kimberly, la 4° Luz en este momento sería un misterio.

Michiru- Y eso nos daría más tiempo.

Serena- Yo opino que Seiya se quede en la casa de las Outers.

Seiya- QUE???!!!

Frederich/Haruka- Por que??? -Michiru y Setsuna ríen en voz baja-

Seiya- Bombón de una vez entrégame a Black Stars.

Ami- Serena tiene razón, ustedes son más fuertes, es decir, si ataca el enemigo por sorpresa nos dará tiempo de llegar al lugar, pero si fuese al revés sería demasiado tarde para cuando ustedes llegaran.

Hotaru- Ami está en lo correcto.

Michiru- -Divertida por la escena- Que les cuesta a ustedes dos. Haruka, ya ayudaste a Seiya en la pelea con Kimberly.

Setsuna- -En tono de burla- Siento decirlo pero ya rompiste ese lazo de rivalidad.

Haruka- Oigan! De que no quiera que se acabe el mundo es una cosa, pero soportar a este es otra.

Seiya- Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, mejor me voy antes de que me asesinen.

Lita- A donde vas?, esta decidido, te vas a casa de las Outers.

Después de decidir que el pobre de Seiya se iría con las pobres Outers planearon todas las rutas de evacuación y todos los medios de comunicación. Cuando todo terminó se retiraron a sus casas, bueno excepto Seiya que se fue con las Outers. Al llegar las Outers a la casa y entrar...

Setsuna- Te podrás quedar en el cuarto de Kimberly.

Frederich- Por que en el de ella?

Setsuna- Bueno, que se quede en el tuyo.

Frederich- No gracias.

Seiya- Disculpen, y no habrá problema con White?

Setsuna- Ah, es cierto, tampoco te quiere, en un momento vuelvo.

Setsuna subió al cuarto de Kimberly, abajo sólo esperaban.

Michiru- Creo que Setsuna se comporta rara desde ese día.

Hotaru- Ni que lo digas, la preocupación la va a matar.

Seiya- Setsuna siempre ha estado a lado de Kimberly?

Frederich- No, la verdad es que el tiempo que han estado juntas ha sido salteado.

Haruka- Conociéndose bien, llevan 4 años aproximadamente.

Michiru- En resumen, no, no siempre ha estado a lado de Kimbelry.

Seiya- Entonces por que su amistad es tan fuerte?

Michiru- Creo que esa amistas data desde el pasado.

Haruka- Si, creo que si.

Setsuna baja las escaleras.

Setsuna- Listo, White está en mi cuarto.

Seiya- Gracias.

Hotaru- Será mejor que descansemos, estos días van a ser difíciles.

Setsuna- Es cierto.

Las Outers subieron a sus cuartos respectivamente y Seiya entro al de Kimberly, pero al entrar sintió cierta nostalgia.

Seiya- -Parándose enfrente del escritorio- Fue bueno haber venido? Tal vez si, tal vez no, la verdad es que no ayudamos en nada, pero tampoco sabíamos que esto iba a suceder -tomo aire, suspiro y escapo de él una leve sonrisa- Que suave aroma, ella siempre tiene ese aroma su cabello, su piel, su ropa, incluso sus cuadernos, es un aroma dulce.

A lado de la cama de Kimberly se encontraba la caja que había llegado de la mansión, Seiya abrió la caja, saco un cuaderno, lo abrió y lo comenzó a leer en silencio.

Hoshi, mi hermana menor

No, tal vez ante los demás

Pero para mí otra forma tiene

Kimberly, si, eres tú,

La estrella que más brilla

En el firmamento de mi corazón.

Como afrontar tu ausencia

Cuando el negro de la noche

Es opacada por las nubes grisáceas?

Como decirte lo que siento

Si hace tiempo que no te miro,

No te siento y no estoy contigo?

Tal vez no sea un gran poeta

Ni un gran escritor, tan sólo soy un guerrero

Que siempre piensa en ti, mi amor.

Al terminar esta hoja paso a la siguiente.

Esencia estelar

Eso es lo que eres tú,

Guía mi camino con tu luz

Y a tu lado yo siempre estaré.

Te amo, te amo

En un grito silencioso te lo digo

No quiero que escuches

No quiero hacerte daño

Hermandad, perfecto escondite

Para este amor prohibido

En el cual sólo uno participa

Y es quien sale herido.

Espero algún día

Saber si corresponderás este amor sincero

Mientras, yo seguiré gritando en silencio

Sin aliento y sin voz.

Seiya cerró el cuaderno y lo volvió a poner en su lugar dejando la caja.

Seiya- Quien es él?, el que te roba el sueño?, por quien has hecho un desastre universal? Quien aparte de mí percibió tu brillo estelar?

Seiya se recostó en la cama de Kimberly y se quedó dormido. Las batallas se estaban convirtiendo en una actividad diaria, las chicas se encontraban exhaustas, sin embargo tenían que proteger a la última Luz pero lo que no sabían era de que ese día sería diferente. Las Inners se encontraban en la Universidad platicando ya que tenían dos horas libres.

Serena- Esto se esta volviendo cansado.

Mina- Nos han estado atacando todos los días.

Lita- Es muy difícil pelear contra Kimberly.

Ami- Sin embargo es más fácil cuidar una sola Luz.

Rei- Tengo el presentimiento de que va a pasar algo diferente.

Mina- Pero que?

Rei- No lo sé.

Ami- Saliendo de aquí iremos a ver a Haruka y a las demás.

En eso se les acercó un compañero que traía un radio.

Compañero- Ya escucharon las noticias??

Ami- No.

Rei- Que pasa?

Compañero- Quienes han atacado la ciudad....

Lita- Black Stars?

Compañero- Como se llamen, han estado atacando cerca del lago y las Sailors Scouts no han aparecido.

Mina- -Hablando irónicamente- Será porque no se habían enterado?

Rei- Sabes que? Nos tenemos que ir y, bueno. Adiós.

Mina- Si, adiós.

Ami- Compermiso.

Lita- Lo siento.

Serena- Adiós.

Compañero- Que raras.

Mientras salían Serena se comunicó con las Outers.

Serena- Haruka ya escucharon las noticias?

Haruka- Si, ya vamos para allá.

Serena- Va Seiya con ustedes?

Haruka- No.

Seiya- -Alcanzándolos- Si.

Haruka- Y tu que haces aquí?

Seiya- No las iba a dejar solas.

Ami- Yo opino que no deberías ir.

Mina- Todas opinamos lo mismo, así es que regrésate.

Seiya- Pero si me quedo solo puede que me ataquen.

Rei- El tiene razón.

Haruka- Chantajista.

Michiru- Nos vemos allá.

Serena- Esta bien.

Ya en el lago se reúnen todas las Sailors ya transformadas.

Sailor Uranus- Y bien?

Warrior Uranus- No hay nada.

Sailor Mars- Acaso será una trampa?

¿?-Que comen que adivinan?

Sailor Moon- Sailor Star Moon!!

¿?-Entreguen la última Luz Sailors Scouts.

Sailor Venus- Tornaq.

Sailor Saturn- Núnca.

¿?-Están rodeadas.

Sailor Mercury- Dâhk.

Sailor Star Moon- Que comience el ataque.

Las Sailors rodearon Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Uranus- Te dije que regresaras.

Sailor Star Fighter- Cállate y pelea.

Las Sailors se dividieron para atacar a Black Stars. Salor Moon, Sailor Plut y Sailor Mercury contra Tornaq; Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranos, Sailor Neptune y Warrior Uranus contra Dâhk; y por último Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus contra Sailor Star Moon. En la primera batalla...

Sailor Plut- Grito Mortal.

El ataque de Sailor Plut dio contra Tornaq derribándolo.

Tornaq- Se creen muy listas, ya ríndanse.

Sailor Moon- De ninguna manera.

Sailor Mercury- Cascada cristalina de Mercurio.

Tornaq trató de esquivar el último ataque pero no pudo.

Sailor Plut- Ahora Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon- Si. Brillo intenso de la Luna Plateada.

Tornaq- Noooooo!!!! –Desaparece-.

Sailor Mercury- Menos uno nos faltan dos.

Sailor Plut- Sailor Moon, Mercury vayan a ayudarles a Mars Jupiter y Venus.

Sailor Mercury/Sailor Moon- Si.

Sailor Plut- Yo iré a ayudarles a las Outers.

El primer equipo se dividió, mientras tanto en la segunda batalla iban al parejo no se sabía quien iba a ganar, y en la tercera batalla las cosas no iban tan bien, ya que las Inners no podían con los ataques de Sailor Star Moon. Cuando las Inners ya no se pudieron levantar Sailor Star Fighter quedó al descubierto y frente a frente con Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Star Fighter- Tengo la técnica para vencerte.

Sailor Star Moon- No me digas.

Comenzó la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con Sailor Star Moon, pero por más que peleaban ella nunca se quejó de la lesión y tampoco dejó de pelear.

Sailor Uranus- Imposible

Sailor Star Moon- Les sorprende? Pues todo fue gracias a esto -Muestra el cristal de la curación- la reconoces Star Fighter?

Sailor Star Fighter- Healer!!

Warrior Uranus- Era de esperarse.

Sailor Star Fighter se encontraba cansada, ya no podía pelear

Sailor Star Moon- Esto se acaba aquí. Ven a mí Luz Estelar.

Sailor Neptune- No.

_Dâhk_- Esto se acabó.

Warrior Uranus- Si alcanza esa Luz estamos perdidos.

Las Outers iban a ir a ayudar a Sailor Star Fighter, pero se les interpone Dâhk.

_Dâhk_- Un paso más y este planeta desaparece.

Dâhk sacó dos cristales y tomó uno.

_Dâhk_- Saben que Luz es esta? Es la de la destrucción, la Luz de su adorada princesa.

Sailor Plut- Kimberly.

_Dâhk_- Si se mueven vuelo el planeta.

Sailor Star Moon toma la Luz de Sailor Star Fighter.

Sailor Star Moon- Ya tenemos la cuarta Luz.

_Dâhk_- Termina tu venganza Caos.

Sailor Star Moon- Claro. Una vez que termine con la princesa de la Luna este cuerpo será completamente mío.

Sailor Star Moon se acerca a Sailor Moon y la toma por el cuello para atacarla.

Sailor Moon- Kim... Kimberly... no... lo hagas.

Sailor Plut- No Kimberly.

Sailor Saturn- Suéltala!

Pero alguien hizo que la soltara.

¿?-Meteoro Pegaso.

Con este ataque sorpresivo Sailor Star Moon retrocede.

Sailor Neptune- Imposible!!

Sailor Uranus- Pero si tu...

Warrior Uranus- Y donde esta la desconfianza de siempre.

Sailor Uranus- Cállate!

Sailor Plut- Seiya!

Seiya- Creo que necesitan ayuda.

Seiya en un movimiento rápido le quita la Luz de la destrucción a Dâhk, suceso tan rápido que nadie se percata de ello y se acerca a Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Star Moon- No te acerques más.

Seiya- Regresa con nosotros, te necesitamos.

Sailor Star Moon- Y crees que será tan fácil.

A Sailor Star Moon le comienza a doler el pecho y pone sus manos en el.

Seiya- Mira, no sé quien seas y la verdad no me interesa, pero sabes que te está pasando? La verdadera Kimberly esta tratando de salir y de eliminarte al mismo tiempo.

Sailor Star Moon- Claro que no ella esta bajo mi poder.

Seiya- Eso lo veremos, podrás mantener una lucha interna y una externa?

Seiya se pone en posición de combate, pero Sailor Star Moon no aguanta el dolor toma una decisión.

Sailor Star Moon- Toma las Luces Dâhk.

_Dâhk_- Que te pasa?

Sailor Star Moon- Ya no puedo más.

Sailor Star Moon lanza las Luces que tenía hacia Dâhk y este las alcanza, Sailor Star Moon cae de rodillas.

Sailor Star Moon- Vete, ahora!

_Dâhk_- Pero...

Sailor Star Moon- Que te vayas!

_Dâhk_- Nos veremos después Sailor Scouts.

Dâhk desaparece, Sailor Star Moon cae sin vida y de ella sale una sombra, la cual era Caos.

Caos- Después regresaré por ella ténganlo por seguro.

Caos desaparece.

**Nota: **Espero que les este gustando, espero como siempre sus cometarios sean buenos o malos, también perdón por el retraso. Felices fechas y los mejores y más sinceros desos para todos ustedes. Hasta la próxima.


	20. El Despertar de Sailor Star Moon

CAPITULO XX

Bueno este capítulo se les puede hacer un poco tedioso, pero aquí podrán saber que es lo que piensa Kimberly acerca de las personas que la rodean.

El nombre en cursivas es la Kimberly del sueño

**El Despertar de Sailor Star Moon**.

Las chicas se comenzaban a reponer y se incorporaban poco a poco al grupo.

Sailor Moon- -A Sailor Plut- Se lo llevaron verdad?

Sailor Plut- -Con la vista baja- Si.

Seiya- -Cargando a Sailor Star Moon- Pero por lo menos Caos dejó a Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Mars- Tú que haces aquí? No se supone que tu estabas... tu sabes... muerto?

Seiya- Solamente vine a ayudarles.

Sailor Moon- Que haremos con Sailor Star Fihgter.

Sailor Uranus- Llevarla con el resto.

Llevaron a Sailor Star Fighter junto con el resto y todas fueron a casa de las Outers, incluso las Inners. Recostaron a Kimberly en su cama mientras que Pegaso y las demás Sailors pensaban en como harían para despertar a las Stars. En tanto Kimberly estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

Kimberly- -Tranquila y confundida- Donde estoy? Por que no recuerdo nada?

¿?-Eres Kimberly Kiddo y también Sailor Star Moon defensora de la Tierra y sombra de la Luna, y acabas de tener una batalla muy difícil entre Caos, tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu mente por eso por un breve momento no recuerdas nada.

Kimberly- Ahora recuerdo, Caos invadió mi cuerpo dejando a mi mente y a mi alma fuera.

¿?- Si, así es.

Kimberly- Y gané?

¿?-Si

Kimberly- Quien eres?

¿?-Yo?, yo soy tú -Aparece una imagen idéntica a ella-

Kimberly- Yo?

_Kimberly_- Si.

Kimberly- Por que si pensé en todo lo que cría, Caos me dominó?

_Kimberly_- Por que no todo en lo que crees, lo crees de corazón.

Kimberly- Como que no es de corazón?

_Kimberly_- Crees en la humanidad?

Kimberly- No mucho.

_Kimberly_- Y entonces por que la proteges?

Kimberly- Por que Serena cree en ella.

_Kimberly_- Y crees en Serena.

Kimberly- Si.

_Kimberly_- Pero es parte de la humanidad.

Kimberly- Pero ella es diferente.

_Kimberly_- Por que? Por que ella expresa lo que tu no puedes?

Kimberly- A que te refieres?

_Kimberly_- Ella llora, ríe, expresa su preocupación, en cambio tú, tú actúas como si nada importara, como si nada te alterara. A caso tienes miedo a dejar ver tus debilidades.

Kimberly- No tengo miedo, es solo que no confío en las personas como para dejar ver lo que siento.

_Kimberly_- Y que me dices de Seiya y Setsuna.

Kimberly- Ellos me conocieron de muy pequeña por eso no les puedo ocultar nada.

_Kimberly_- Y que piensas de tu amigas? Por ejemplo de Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon?

Kimberly- Ella? Ella en una persona muy sincera e ingenua incapaz de hacer cualquier daño y se preocupa por sus amigos y las demás personas.

_Kimberly_- De Rei Hino, Sailo Mars.

Kimberly- Rei? Es muy espiritual y sobrenatural, es una persona que trata de ser fuerte, sin embargo cuando se encuentra en una situación difícil se desepera.

_Kimberly_- Se parece a ti en cierta manera.

Kimberly- Claro que no.

_Kimberly_- Y que me dices de lo que le pasó a Setsuna?

Kimberly- Traté de mantener la calma.

_Kimberly_- Lo ocultaste.

Kimberly- .......

_Kimberly_- Dime algo sobre Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury.

Kimberly- Es una chica muy calculadora y muy dedicada al estudio.

_Kimberly_- De Lita Kino, Sailor Júpiter.

Kimberly- Es algo impulsiva, no, protectora, si, esa es la palabra y a veces abusa de su fuerza.

_Kimberly_- De Mina Aino, Sailor Venus.

Kimberly- Trata de vivir su juventud al máximo, cuidar a sus amigas y también contagia su alegría.

_Kimberly_- Descríbeme a Haruka Tenou, Sailor Uranus.

Kimberly- Perseverante, sobreprotectora, obstinada, impulsiva y muy desconfiada. Si me preguntas por su hermano, es idéntico a ella.

_Kimberly_- Que tal Michiru Kaio, Sailor Neptune.

Kimberly- Es muy elegante, reservada y admirada por muchos.

_Kimberly_- Que hay de Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn.

Kimberly- Es una niña muy dulce y tierna y nos considera a todas las Outers como a una familia.

_Kimberly_- Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Plut.

Kimberly- Una persona muy misteriosa, solitaria, siempre se comportó como una madre para mí.

_Kimberly_- De Three Lights que piensas, empecemos por Seiya Kouo, Sailor Star Fighter.

Kimberly- Presuntuoso, siempre guiado por el brillo de una persona, sin embargo trata de ser un buen amigo.

_Kimberly_- Taiki Kouo, Sailor Star Maker.

Kimberly- Frio, analizador, serio, le cuesta mucho trabajo socializar, pero hasta eso las chicas lo han ayudado.

_Kimberly_- Yaten Kouo, Sailor Star Healer.

Kimberly- Se me hace una persona muy superficial y materialista, no lo reconoce pero quiere mucho a las chicas.

_Kimberly_- No podemos olvidar a aquellas personas que no son sailor pero están ahí como Darien Chiba, Tuxedo Mask.

Kimberly- Es serio, reservado, sumamente dedicado en todo lo que hace.

_Kimberly_- Dime algo sobre White.

Kimberly- A veces se mete en lo que no le importa, pero se preocupa por mi cuando sabe que algo anda mal, sin mencionar que es un perezoso.

_Kimberly_- Y que me dices de la persona más importante de tu vida, Seiya, El Santo de Pegaso.

Kimberly- Es la única persona que he amado y la persona que más extraño.

_Kimberly_- Por que alejas a todas las personas que tratan de acercarse a ti? Sabes que las Inners y las Outers se han vuelto tus amigas.

Kimberly- Por el trabajo en equipo.

_Kimberly_- No, en alguna cualidad que describiste en ellas estas reflejada tú.

Kimberly- Como?

_Kimberly_- Te preocupas por tus amigas, eres sobrenatural, calculadora, protectora, obstinada, reservada, consideras a las Outers como tú familia, eres misteriosa y solitaria. Lo ves?

Kimberly- Soy todo eso?

_Kimberly_- Si, nada más que tienes miedo de demostrarlo. Pero... ellas que piensan de ti?

Kimberly- No lo sé.

_Kimberly_- Quieres saber?

Kimberly- No.

_Kimberly_- Por que?, Tienes miedo?

Kimberly- No.

_Kimberly_- Entonces?

Kimberly- Lo que piensen de mí es muy de ellas.

_Kimberly_- Pero como yo si tengo mucha curiosidad pues echaré un vistazo.

En la obscuridad aparecieron varias siluetas y se fueron iluminando de una por una.

Serena- Kimberly es una excelente amiga, se puede acudir a ella en los momentos más difíciles, sin embargo, nunca sabes lo que está pensando y como Sailor Scout le quedaría mejor el papel de princesa si no es por que no le gusta.

Rei- Kimbelry es una chica muy misteriosa, capaz de sacrificar todo lo que tiene por la gente que le importa. Y como Sailor siempre tiene un As bajo la manga para sacarnos de apuros.

Ami- Sabe diferenciar entre el deber y el querer aunque se preocupa más por el primero que por el segundo. Y como Sailor lo da todo por nosotras.

Lita- Siempre se cuenta con ella, ayuda a todos, no hay imposibles para ella. Y como Sailor es la mejor de todas.

Mina- Siempre que le pedimos ayuda, siempre nos la da, sin embargo ella nunca nos la pide. Y como Sailor es la persona que más admiro por su infinidad de ideas para resolver problemas.

Haruka- Es una chica que siempre acepta los cambios sin decir nada, si algo no le parece o la enfurece lo pasa por alto, todo lo oculta. Y como Sailor es una excelente estratega.

Frederich- Trata de ser gentil con la gente sin embargo no confía en ella. Y como Sailor en el campo de batalla no hay quien le gane.

Michiru- Admiro su fortaleza y su perseverancia aunque a veces me gustaría que confiara un poco más en nosotras. Y como Sailor todas la siguen en batalla por que confían en ella ciegamente.

Hotaru- Es como una hermana para mi, siempre ha sido buena con todas nosotras aunque es un poco reservada. Y como Sailor tiene una excelente manipulación de las armas, de una u otra forma el enemigo sale perdiendo.

Setsuna- Con el poder que ella posee tiene un gran don, pero con ello tiene una gran responsabilidad y prefiere tomarlo más como responsabilidad que como don. Y como Sailor ese mismo poder siempre lo usa sabiamente.

Seiya K- Desde que la conocí, percibí un brillo especial en ella, aprendió a ocultar sus sentimientos principalmente para no preocupar a nadie. Y como Sailor es una persona que hace notar en el firmamento, no aparenta ser una sombra.

Taiki- Es una persona bastante interesante, su vida privada es un misterio para muchos. Y como Sailor no se sabe si ella representa a las estrellas o las estrellas la representan a ella.

Yaten- Si la tratas por primera vez puede ser algo presuntuosa, pero si la vas conociendo puede ser una persona agradable, claro siempre y cuando ella te deje acercarte. Y como Sailor puede decidir que estrella vive y que estrella muere, la verdad es que no me gustaría tenerla de enemiga.

White- Es una chica que no muestra sus debilidades ante nada, no le gusta que la gente se compadezca de ella y a pesar de todos los problemas ella sigue adelante y hace que las demás salgan también.

Seiya- Es la persona más fundamental en mi vida, es fuerte e independiente y me arrepiento de nunca haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella.

Kimberly- Basta!!! No quiero saber más.

_Kimberly_- Ves? Todas te aprecian demasiado, no importa si eres callada o que no confíes en la gente ellas te aceptan tal y como eres. Todas opinan que llegaste como caída del cielo.

Kimberly- Pero que les agrada de una persona como yo?

_Kimberly_- Por que eres una persona que se preocupa por ellas, a todos nos gusta que alguien se preocupe por nosotros.

Serena- Sin embargo si Kimberly cambiara solo por que nosotras no estamos conformes, entonces no sería ella.

_Kimberly_- Ella tiene razón.

Kimberly- Como sea, no puedo regresar.

_Kimberly_- Es cierto, sin el cristal estas muerta.

Kimberly- -Bajando la cabeza- Lo siento chicas, perdónenme.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las Outers.

Serena- De que sirve tener a Kimberly si no está despierta?

Rei- En que Caos ya no utilizará el poder de Kimberly.

Mina- Si pudiéramos despertar a Kimberly para que nos ayude.

Ami- Hasta ahora hemos sobrevivido sin la ayuda de Kimberly y eso es bueno, pero cuanto tiempo duraremos.

Haruka- No lo sé. Pero necesitamos su ayuda para vencer a Caos.

Frederich- Pero sin cuerpo Caos no es muy fuerte.

Michiru- Lo que si, necesitamos cuidar el cuerpo de Kimberly.

Hotaru- Es cierto Caos amenazo con regresar por ella.

Lita- Y Dâhk yo creo que también lo quiere de regreso.

Ami- Nunca pensé que nos enfrentaríamos a Kimberly.

Seiya- Pues no sé si les importe chicas, pero le quieté esto a Dâhk en la batalla.

Seiya muestra el cristal y todas se sorprendieron

Rei- Pero si es un cristal.

Haruka- Pero si es...

Setsuna- Es el cristal de Kimberly.

Seiya- y eso es bueno?

Michiru- Con esto la podremos regresar a la vida.

Rápidamente suben a la habitación de Kimberly y pusieron el cristal sobre su pecho, este brilló con gran intensidad cegando a todos, cuando el brillo desapareció, el cristal ya no estaba.

Setsuna- Vamos Kimberly, despierta.

Seiya- Hoshi.

Serena- Kimberly, no nos abandones.

En el oscuro sueño de Kimberly se comienza a ver al fondo una luz.

Kimberly- Que pasa?

_Kimberly_- Te están llamando.

Kimberly- Quienes?

_Kimberly_- Tus amigos, ellas te han vuelto a la vida. Anda ve.

Kimberly camino hacia la luz. En la casa de las Outers en el cuarto de Kimberly los presentes seguían esperando hasta que...

Darien- Miren comenzó a respirar.

Serena- Es cierto.

Setsuna- Gracias Seiya.

Kimberly abrió los ojos.

Kimberly- Donde estoy?

Todas se abalanzaron sobre Kimberly al verla despierta, la mayoria comenzaron a llorar de felicidad.

Seiya- Me da gusto que estés bien.

Kimberly- -Sorprendida- Seiya? Pero si tu...

Seiya- A mi también me da gusto verte Hoshi.

Seiya se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Seiya- Nunca cambies.

En la base de Black Stars, Caos de nuevo en la forma de sombra se le aparece al Principe Dâhk.

Caos- Te quitaron un cristal cierto?

_Dâhk_- Si.

Caos- Y fue el de la destrucción?

_Dâhk_- Si, como lo sabes?

Caos- Por que las estrellas comenzaron a brillar de nuevo. Como permitiste que te quitaran el cristal?

_Dâhk_- Bueno, mira que a ti te quitaron el cuerpo de Sailor Star Moon y ni quien te reclame algo.

Caos- Ese chico hizo que reaccionara todo el ser de la niña, pero... por que?

**Nota**: Bueno, como siempre espero sus comentarios para saber que es lo que piensan y sobre todo si les gusto este capítulo.


	21. Adiós Amigas, Hola Gimnasio

CAPITULO XXI

Adiós amigas, hola gimnasio 

En la casa de las Outers, después del despertar de Kimberly, las chicas le contaron todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia, en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta y Serena abre.

Serena- Hola chicas.

Juliette- Hola Serena.

Miriya- Como están?

Serena- Pues bien y mal.

Krystal- Por que?

Serena- Pues verán.... tomaron el cristal de Seiya.

Juliette- Como crees?

Serena- Si, así es.

Krystal- No puede ser.

Miriya- Y ahora?

En eso llega Mina.

Mina- Solamente faltaban ustedes en la fiesta.

Juliette- Fiesta? o.ô

Krystal- Están locas? O.O!

Miriya- Fiesta después de lo que le paso a Seiya? òó

Serena- No es precisamente una fiesta. u

Mina- Es cierto, lo que pasa es que acabamos de tener una lucha en donde perdimos a Seiya pero...

Serena- Chicas... Kimberly está aquí.

Krystal- Quee?

Juliette- Imposible.

Miriya- No puede ser.

Serena- Esta en su cuarto con Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru. Si quieren pueden subir.

Las chicas subieron en ese momento al cuarto de Kimberly, al entrar se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Krystal- Kimbelry, estas bien!!

Miriya- Creímos que te perdíamos.

Juliette- -Hacia las Outers- La trajeron, como prometieron.

Kimberly- Que pasa?

Michiru- Les prometimos que regresarías pronto para que no perdieras el semestre.

Kimberly- Gracias, que linda. --u

Krystal- Y que tal la batalla, les costo mucho trabajo regresarla?

Kimberly- -Sorprendida- Perdón??

Michiru- La verdad es que nosotras solas no hubiéramos podido traerla.

Haruka- Recibimos ayuda de los dioses.

Setsuna- Kimberly..... se nos olvido mencionarte que tus amigas lo saben todo.

Kimberly- Ay no!!!

Las Outers se encargaron de explicarle a Kimberly lo del incidente con sus amigas. Después de un rato Juliette, Miriya y Krystal se fueron, pero no sin antes prometerle que su secreto estaría a salvo. Al día siguiente Kimberly se encontraba en el gimnasio parada junto a la viga de equilibrio, recorría su mano por el liso aparato pensando en todo lo que pudo haber logrado, sin embargo aquella lesión tuvo que haber aparecido derrumbando todo sueño construido. Una lágrima escapo de su ojo recorriendo su mejilla en eso apareció una persona muy conocida por ella.

Seiya- Por que lloras Hoshi?

Kimberly- Por tonterías como siempre -secándose la lágrima-.

Seiya- Yo no creo que llores por tonterías, Serena si llora por tonterías.

Kimberly- -Medio sonriendo- Que consuelo.

Seiya- -Sonriendo- Verdad que si.

Kimberly se quedó mirando la viga y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

Seiya- Por que no lo intentas?

Kimberly- Perdón??

Seiya- Si, por que no lo intentas?

Kimberly- Pensé que lo sabías, ya no puedo practicar gimnasia.

Seiya- Si, lo sé, pero por que no lo intentas?

Kimberly- Esta bien.

Kimberly subió a la viga de equilibrio y realizó un salto hacia atrás sin ningún problema o dificultad, ella se quedó sorprendida ya que el tobillo no le molestaba, y la cara de Seiya fue de satisfacción. Kimberly realizó una rutina completa y no tuvo ningún tipo de problema, desde su entrada hasta la salida fue perfecta su ejecución, bajo del aparato y corrió hacia Seiya aferrándose a él en un efusivo abrazo.

Kimberly- -Emocionada- Lo hice!! Lo hice!!

Seiya- Claro que lo hiciste.

Kimberly- -Soltando a Seiya- Momento, por que lo hice?

Seiya- Al parecer Caos utilizó el cristal de la curación en ti.

Kimberly- Solamente que sea por eso.

Seiya- Deberías estar satisfecha.

Kimberly- Lo estoy, es solo que... se siente raro después de tanto tiempo.

Seiya- Lo sé, y no perdiste la condición.

Kimberly- Me trate de mantener en forma.

Seiya- Eso es bueno.

Kimberly- Sabes que? Necesito hacer unas cosas, me acompañas?

Seiya- Claro.

Kimberly y Seiya salieron del gimnasio para ir a la Universidad. Seiya espero afuera de la escuela en lo que Kimberly hizo unas cuantas visitas a los maestros, finalmente pasó a la oficina del director. 

Director- Señorita Kido, por favor pase, tome asiento.

Kimberly- Gracias.

Director- Dígame que se le ofrece? Supe que faltó una semana y media.

Kimberly- Si, venia justamente a eso, y antes había otra semana.

Director- Por que?

Kimberly- Son algunos problemas personales que tengo que arreglar, pero no quería perder el semestre, así es que acabo de entregar trabajos y proyectos finales antes del día de la entrega, y también vine a darme de baja.

Director- Tan graves son sus problemas?

Kimberly- Si, algo, nada que no se pueda resolver con el tiempo.

Director- Conozco su historial, buenas calificaciones, asistencia perfecta en los semestres anteriores, si ahora esta faltando y necesita acabar antes es por que en verdad lo necesita. Esta bien señorita Kido tiene aprobado el semestre y la baja de esta Universidad.

Kimberly- Muchas gracias señor director.

Director- Espero que se arreglen sus problemas.

Kimberly- Si, muchas gracias. Adiós.

Director- Adiós.

Kimberly se levantó del asiento y estrecho la mano del director. A lo lejos Juliette y las demás la alcanzan a ver.

Miriya- Miren, esa no es Kimberly?

Juliette- Si.

Krystal- Vamos a alcanzarla.

Las chicas le gritaron a Kimberly, esta volteo a verlas y sin darle importancia regreso la mirada y continuó su camino, las chicas llegaron hasta la puerta de la oficina del director.

Krystal- Que raro no nos hizo caso.

Juliette- Algo no está bien.

Juliette entró a la oficina del director seguida por las demás.

Director- Señoritas que se les ofrece?

Juliette- A que vino Kimberly Kido?

Director- La señorita Kido vino a darse de baja.

Krystal- Que??!!

Miriya- Y que pasará con el semestre?

Director- Lo termino para poderse dar de baja sin perder el semestre.

Las chicas salieron de la oficina del director a alcanzar a Kimberly, ella estaba con Seiya caminando.

Seiya- Estas segura de lo que hiciste?

Kimberly- Claro, no es la única Universidad que existe.

Seiya- Eso si.

Kimberly- -Se pone enfrente de él- Deja de preocuparte, quieres?

Seiya- Lo que pasa es que no te gusta que los demás sepan algo más de lo poco que saben de ti.

Kimberly- Pero tú lo sabes todo de mi.

Seiya- Si, pero...

Kimberly- -Interrumpiéndolo- Ay ya cállate.

Kimberly para callarlo le puso un dedo en la boca, ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento y se besaron. Las chicas al llegar a aquel lugar se sorprendieron por la escena con la que se encontraron.

Juliette- -Tosiendo- cof…cof…. Interrumpimos?

Kimberly y Seiya se separaron y no pudieron evitar el sonrojarse.

Kimberly- Chicas que hacen aquí? --

Miriya- Te venimos siguiendo desde la escuela ya que nos ignoraste cuando te hablamos allá.

Krystal- -Con una sonrisa picara y viendo a Seiya- Que escondidito te lo tenías.

Juliette- -Enojada e ignorando el comentario de Krystal- Por que te diste de baja en la escuela?

Kimberly- Que??

Juliette- No te hagas, le preguntamos al directos a que habías ido.

Krystal- Acaso tan mal va la pelea?

Kimberly- -Seria- No tengo por que discutir eso con ustedes.

Juliette- Pero les ayudamos.

Kimberly- Pero no quiere decir que ya tengan vela en el entierro.

Miriya- Entonces?

Kimberly- Es hora de que se alejen de esto, pero si tanto insisten tendré que hacer un acto de estupidez comprobado.

Juliette. Pues si, si insistimos, queremos seguir dentro del juego.

Kimberly- /Pero este juego no es para niñas caprichosas/

Seiya- Que piensas hacer?

Kimberly- Espera y veras.

Entre las manos de Kimberly se forma una copa de cristal con agua transparente en su interior

Kimberly- Beban de esta copa y quedarán dentro del juego.

Las chicas accedieron y cada una le dio un sorbo a la copa, conforme tomaban de la copa iban olvidando todo lo ocurrido con las Sailor Scouts.

Seiya- Hoshi no me digas que esa es agua del río Leteo.

Kimberly- Y tu que crees?, de que otra forma querías que las hiciera olvidar todo esto, dándoles un golpe en la cabeza?

Seiya- Sería una forma poco ortodoxa pero divertida.

Kimberly- Muy gracioso.

Cuando las chicas reaccionaron sentían la cabeza ligera.

Kimberly- -Disimulando- Ay chicas, que feo se pierden en sus pensamientos y me dejan aquí solita en la realidad.

Krystal- Que paso?

Kimberly- Pues que se ponen a pensar en sus chicos y se pierden. Bueno ya me tengo que ir adiós. -A Seiya- Vámonos.

Seiya- Si.

Kimberly y Seiya de van.

Miriya- Quien era él?

Juliette- No lo sé.

En el camino.

Seiya- Por que lo hiciste?

Kimberly- Por que ahora que lo sabían no me sentía bien con ellas.

Seiya- Pero les borraste esos recuerdos.

Kimberly- Lo sé, pero yo se que algunas vez lo supieron, no me comportaría igual con ellas y di que no les borre mi recuerdo.

Seiya- Ay Hoshi. Oye? Y como recuperaremos los cristales?

Kimberly- Aún no lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en el parque bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Seiya- Los recibiste?

Kimberly- Que cosa?

Seiya- Los cuadernos.

Kimberly- Tarde pero si. Gracias.

Seiya- Y?.... Que te parecieron? --

Kimberly- No entiendo como los pudiste escribir y nunca decirme nada.

Seiya- Tal vez por falta de valor.

Kimberly- Podías pelear con caballeros dorados, podías pelear a temperaturas bajo cero, podías pelear bajo el mar y también podías pelear en el inframundo y salvar a la misma damisela, pero no me pudiste decir nunca lo que sentías por mí?

Seiya- Pues yo prefería todo eso a tener que enfrentarme con mi realidad, aunque no lo creas es muy difícil cuando no sabía ni como ibas a reaccionar.

Kimberly- Pues más vale tarde que nunca.

Después de un rato , a Kimberly tuvo una idea.

Kimberly- Ya sé como recuperar uno de los cristales.

Seiya- Uno? Necesitamos los tres.

Kimberly- Bueno, creo que sé como recuperar todos los cristales, pero va ser algo arriesgado.

Seiya- Entonces no.

Kimberly- No te acobardes.

Seiya- No quiero que te pase algo.

Kimberly- No te preocupes, quien no arriesga no gana. -Tomando el comunicador- Chicas reúnanse en el Templo Hikawa.

Mina- Para que?

Kimberly- Creo que se como recuperar los cristales.

Frederich- Vamos para allá.

Todos se reunieron en el Templo Hikawa y discuten sobre el nuevo plan de Kimberly.

Haruka- Haber, como esta eso de que ya sabes como recuperar los cristales?

Kimberly- Si, pero es un poco arriesgado.

Ami- Pero por lo menos es un plan.

Kimberly- Ok, haremos esto....

Kimberly les explicó el plan, que al parecer era algo que no podía fallar.

Kimberly- Y bien? Que les parece?

Serena- Es algo arriesgado no?

Haruka- Pues a mi no me parece.

Frederich- Eso suena algo muy desesperado.

Kimberly- Pues yo no escuche que aportaras alguna idea.

Michiru- Sin embargo es un plan.

Setsuna- Y el único que tenemos hasta ahora.

Seiya- Yo ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible.

Kimberly- -Viendo a Pegaso- Gracias. Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Seiya- Hoshi, no hay nada más que les tengas que decir?

Kimberly- A que te refieres?

Seiya se le quedó viendo al tobillo y ella inmediatamente entendió.

Kimberly- Bueno, si me quieren acompañar les mostraré algo, y es algo que les tengo que agradecer a Yaten y a Caos.

Rei- A Caos?

Todos siguieron a Kimberly hasta el gimnasio.

Ami- Hace mucho que no veníamos por acá.

Serena- Es cierto, veníamos a ver a Kimberly practicar.

Lita- Pero de buenas a primeras dejó de venir.

Michiru- A que nos has traído?

Kimberly sólo sonrió y corrió hacia las barras asimétricas.

Setsuna- No va a hacer lo que creo que va hacer, verdad?

Seiya- Creo que si.

Kimberly subió a las barras asimétricas, comenzó a girar y a desplazarse como si nunca hubiera dejado de practicar, cuando bajo se acercó a las chicas, las cuales se encontraban asombradas.

Kimberly- Y bien?

Haruka- Pero.. como?

Michiru- Imposible.

Hotaru- -Emocionada- Fue magnífico!!

Setsuna- Es como si la lesión nunca hubiera existido.

Serena. No te duele el tobillo?

Kimberly- No, cuando Caos me tenía en su poder utilizó el cristal de la curación en mi tobillo.

Ami- El cristal de Yaten.

Kimberly- Si.

Kimberly subió a la viga de equilibrio y de igual forma realizó una ejecución excelente.

Kimberly- Lo ven? Sailor Star Moon esta completa de nuevo.

Mina- Por que no vamos a festejar y a divertirnos ya que mañana recuperaremos los cristales.

Rei- Mina tiene razón.

Después de irse de parranda, las chicas volvieron a sus casas a descansar. En la casa de las Outers, en la sala se encontraban Seiya y Kimbelry.

Seiya- Crees que esta batalla este ligada a la batalla final?

Kimberly- No lo sé, podría ser.

Seiya- Sabes que cuando se acabe esto tendré que regresar?

Kimberly- Si, lo sé. Te extraño.

Seiya. Lo sé.

Kimberly se levanta del sillón.

Kimberly- Bueno, me voy a dormir.

Seiya- Si, mañana será un día pesado.

Kimbelry- Si. Buenas noches.

Kimberly le da a Seiya un pequeño beso en la boca y luego sube a su cuarto.

Seiya- -Enbabado- Que duermas bien Hoshi.

Reviews....... siiiiiii???


	22. La recuperación de los 3 cristales

CAPITULO XXII

La recuperación de los 3 cristales 

La noche pasó, era un nuevo día, todas comenzaron a reunirse en el parque como habían acordado, eran las diez de la mañana y por obra de un milagro Serena había llegado puntual.

Lita- Serena llegó puntual!!!

Mina- Te sientes bien?

Rei- Vaya, hasta que llegas temprano.

Serena- Ya déjame de molestar Rei.

Rei- O te caíste de la cama o no dormiste, que yo creo que fue la primera.

Serena- No, fue la segunda, no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Lita- Y dime quien sí durmió.

Kimberly- Bueno, en el momento que nos transformemos dará inicio el plan.

Darien- Tengan cuidado por favor.

Serena- No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Frederich- Es hora.

Ami- Por le poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Mercurio.

Rei- Por le poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Marte.

Lita- Por le poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Júpiter.

Mina- Por le poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Venus.

Haruka- Por le poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Urano.

Michiru- Por le poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Neptuno.

Hotaru- Por le poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Saturno.

Setsuna- Por le poder del sagrado cristal estelar de Plutón.

Frederich- Poder cósmico estelar de Urano.

Serena- Por el poder sagrado de la Luna Plateada.

Kimbelry- Por el poder sagrado de la Estrella Lunar Plateada.

-Transformación.

En la guarida de Black Stars, Caos observaba por un monitor la reunión de las Sailors.

Caos- Que creen que están haciendo esas chiquillas?

Dâhk- -Acercándose- No lo sé, quieres que vayamos ver?

Caos- Estoy aburrida y necesito diversión.

Dâhk- Sin mencionar que necesitamos el cristal que tienen ellas.

Caos- Cierto.

En el parque las chicas esperaban.

Sailor Moon- Kimberly, crees que funcione?

Sailor Star Moon- Claro que si.

En ese instante aparecieron frente a ellas Caos y Dâhk.

Dâhk- Hola Sailor Scouts.

Caos- Entréguenos a Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Uranus- Si la quieres ven por ella.

Sailor Star Moon quien se encontraba de frente a Caos, tomo a Pegaso de la mano y retrocedieron hasta desparecer entre los árboles del parque.

Caos- Ven acá y pelea.

Dâhk- Iremos por ella.

Sailor Plut- Claro que no, primero tendrán que vencernos.

Dâhk- Como ustedes quieran.

Mientras las Sailors comenzaban una batalla contra Caos y Dâhk, Sailor Star Moon y Pegaso lejos de ahí se preparaban para el siguiente paso.

Sailor Star Moon- Listo?

Pegaso- Claro.

Sailor Star Moon- Teletransportación!!

Sailor Star Moon y Pegaso se teletrasportaron a la nave de Black Stars.

Sailor Star Moon- Bueno, aquí nos separamos.

Pegaso- Si.

Se separan para buscar los cristales. Buscaban cuarto por cuarto. Pegaso entró a un cuarto que estaba oscuro sin embargo en el centro había un pilar de piedra que era iluminado por un rayo, sobre ese pilar se encontraban los tres cristales así es que él los tomo sin dudarlo. Sailor Star Moon entro a otro cuarto en el cual había mapas estelares bastantes conocidos para ella, pero su atención se fijo en uno en especial, en él se encontraba señalado un sistema con el nombre de Sección Alfa, y a la vez señalado en este sistema se encontraba un planeta. Después de hacer esta pequeña observación decidió alcanzar a Pegaso.

Pegaso- Los tengo. Vámonos.

Sailor Star Moon- Tuviste dificultades?

Pegaso- No

Sailor Star Moon- Es hora de irnos, pero no sin antes..... Explosión estelar!!

La nave comenzó a colapsarse después de que Sailor Star Moon lanzó su ataque.

Sailor Star Moon- Teletransportación!!

Ambos llegaron al departamento de los Three Lights, Sailor Star Moon colocó cada cristal encima de los chicos, los cristales iluminaron todo el cuarto cegando a los guerreros.

Pegaso- Y ahora que?

Sailor Star Moon- Pues no sé, que paso conmigo?

Pegaso- Pues comenzaste a respirar.

Sailor Star Moon- Así como ahora?

Pegaso- Si, exactamente así.

Sailor Star Moon- Y luego?

Pegaso- Recuperaste la conciencia.

Sailor Star Moon- Así como ellos?

Pegaso- Mmmm, si, creo que si.

Los Three Lights comenzaron a reaccionar.

Sailor Star Moon- Vaya, hasta que reaccionan.

Yaten- -Sorprendido- Kimberly!!

Sailor Star Moon- Cálmense, soy la verdadera yo.

Taiki- -Desconfiando- Y como lo puedes probar?

Sailor Star Moon- Me pueden preguntar lo que sea, lo que crean que solo Kimberly y nadie más sabe.

Yaten- Como si conociéramos tu vida.

Seiya K- Ya lo tengo!!!

Pegaso- Hoshi, no es que te apure pero recuerda que las chicas siguen peleando con Dâhk y con Caos.

Seiya K.- /Hoshi?? Quien es él??/

Sailor Star Moon- Si, ya lo sé. Seiya la pregunta.

Seiya K.- Que contienen los cuadernos que tienes en tu cuarto y quien te los envió?

Sailor Star Moon no se esperaba esa pregunta, no sabía que hacer ya que la respuesta se encontraba en esa misma habitación, luego se le quedó mirando a Pegaso quien a su vez asintió con la cabeza.

Seiya K.- Y bien??

Sailor Star Moon- Te fuiste a los extremos, pero nada más por que tengo prisa te lo diré. Los cuadernos contenían poemas y quien me los envió, bueno, pues fue él -Señalando a Pegaso-.

Seiya K.- Mentira! Él esta muerto.

Sailor Star Moon- Tu ni siquiera lo conociste, sabes de él por lo que todos te cuentan, más sin embargo si, tienes toda la razón, él esta muerto.

Seiya K.- Entonces por que dices que es él?

Sailor Star Moon- Fue enviado por los dioses para ayudarnos, si él no hubiera venido, Caos seguiría en mi y ustedes estarían todavía aquí tirados, o tal vez ni eso, por que ya no existiría el planeta. Three Lights les presento a Seiya, el Santo de Pegaso.

Taiki- Como es que los dioses sabían ....

Pegaso- Que estaban en problemas? Bueno, aunque a veces no parezca, los dioses están cuidando de la Tierra todo el tiempo.

Sailor Star Moon- Él hizo que Caos abandonara mi cuerpo y que yo regresara arrebatándole mi cristal a Dâhk.

Pegaso- Hoshi, las chicas.

Sailor Star Moon- Es cierto. Transfórmense, las chicas están peleando.

Seiya K.- Poder de lucha estelar.

Taiki- Por el poder de la estrella de Maker.

Yaten- Por el poder de la estrella de Healer.

-Tranformación.

SailorStar Fighter- Pues, que esperamos.

Sailor Star Moon- Teletranportación.

Los 5 se teletransportaron al lugar donde estaban las demás Scouts las cuales se encontraban ya en mal estado.

Caos- Pronto iremos por ti Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Star Moon- -Detrás de ella- No será necesario.

Dâhk- Pero... como?

Sailor Star Moon- Y no vine sola.

Aparecen de una por una las Star Lights.

Sailor Star Fighter- Creo que estas decayendo Caos.

Sailor Star Maker- Necesitas un cuerpo y necesitas de nuestros cristales para subsistir.

Sailor Star Healer- Y sobre todo que utilizas a gente más débil que tu para realizar tu trabajo.

Dâhk- Como es que están de pie sin sus cristales?

Pegaso- Cayeron en la trampa.

Sailor Star Moon- Y no les conviene huir, se me olvidó mencionarles que ya no tienen nave en la cual escapar.

Pegaso- Hasta aquí termina el plan y la pelea.

Dâhk- Eso creen.

Dâhk se lanzó sobre Sailor Star Moon tomándola del cuello y arrastrándola varios metros lejos del grupo.

Sailor Moon- Nooooo!!!

Sailor Uranus- Suéltala!

Dâhk- Claro que no. Caos!

Caos se aproximo a donde se encontraban Dâhk y Sailor Star Moon cubriéndolos, Sailor Star Moon luchaba por safarse de Dâhk y de evitar que Caos se posesionara de ella otra vez.

Sailor Plut- Kimberlyyy!!

Sailor Plut trata de correr a donde se encontraba Sailor Star Moon pero es detenida por Pegaso.

Pegaso- No.

Sailor Plut- Por que?

Pegaso- Confía en ella.

Sailor Star Fighter- No podemos ver lo que esta pasando.

Warrior Uranus- No lo aguanto más.

Sailor Neptune- No.

Warrior Uranus corrió al lugar y se introdujo dentro de la batalla, por fin pudo ver a Sailor Star Moon, llego hasta ella y la tomo de la cintura.

Sailor Star Moon- Que haces?

Warrior Uranus- Nos vamos.

Dâhk- No podrán.

Warrior Uranus- Quieres ver que si.

Warrior Uranus tomo la mano de Sailor Star Moon y la alzó.

Warrior Uranus- Sabes que hacer?

Sailor Star Moon- Solo tienes que decir Windstar. Lista?

Sailor Star Moon- Si.

Warrior Uranus/ Sailor Star Moon- Windstar!!

Una explosión se originó desde el centro de la sombra, la cual desapareció. La explosión habia dejado sólo polvo y humo.

Sailor Venus- Que pasó?

Sailor Júpiter- Donde están Sailor Star Moon y Warrior Uranus?

Sailor Uranus- Será mejor que nos acerquemos a averiguarlo.

Sailor Neptune- Si.

Las chicas se acercaron, el humo se disipó y dejó ver a Sailor Star Moon siendo protegida de la explosión por Warrior Uranus.

Sailor Mercury- Estan bien, los veo.

Sailor Moon- Que bien!

Sailor Venus- Eso fue fantástico.

Sialor Mars- Que rayos fue eso?

Sailor Plut- Lo recordaron.

Sailor Saturn- De que hablas Plut.

Sailor Plut- Hay un poder que es el "Viento Estelar" el cual se tiene que efectuar por dos personas, una que represente las estrellas y la otra persona tiene que representar al viento.

Sailor Neptune- Y que tan efectivo es?

Sailor Plut- Mucho, su valor es un poco más alto que el Nova.

Sailor Uranus- Si se usa tanta energía, por que Sailor Star Moon sigue de pie?

Sailor Plut- Por que la mitad de la energía fue de Warrior Uranus y la otra mitad de Sailor Star Moon.

Todos se alegraron de que todo por fin haya terminado y que haya terminado bien.

Sailor Venus- Un momento. Que paso con Dâhk y Caos?

Warrior Uranus- Los eliminamos, ya no existen.

Pegaso- Hoshi, estas bien?

Sailor Star Moon- Si, y tu?

Pegaso- Yo? No importa recuerdas?

Sailor Star Moon- Se me olvida -Con la mano en la nuca- ; P

Sailor Moon- Los vencimos!!!

Sailor Mars- Los vencimos?? Yo no vi que hicieras algo.

Sailor Moon- No empieces a molestar Mars.

Sailor Júpiter- -Con una gota en la cabeza- Ahí van otra vez. -- u

Una batalla más había sido concluida, todas regresaron a sus respectivas casas. En la casa de las Outers, otra vez se encontraban Seiya y Kimberly.

Seiya- Mañana partiré.

Kimberly- Si, lo sé. No te puedes quedar más tiempo?

Seiya- No.

Kimberly- -Bajando la cabeza- Que lastima.

Seiya notó el descontento de Kimberly, la tomo de la barbilla y le alzó la cara quedando de frente a él.

Seiya- Pero siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre que me necesites.

Kimberly- Si, lo sé. -Se recarga sobre el pecho de Seiya-

Seiya- Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que ya que eres un poco más sociable.

Kimberly- Cuestiones de trabajo.

Seiya- Pero por lo menos ya no eres tan callada.

Kimberly- Oh cállate. -Cierra los ojos-

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en la sala, uno a lado del otro. El día siguiente llegó y la hora de la despedida junto con él. Ya todos en el patio de la casa, las Outers se despedían de Seiya.

Seiya- Bueno, me tengo que ir.

Kimbelry- Regresarás algún día?

Seiya- No lo sé.

Kimbelry- Adiós Seiya.

Seiya- Adiós Hoshi.

Ambos se abrazaron y por último se besaron, en lo que Seiya la besaba se iba desvaneciendo, cuando este ya no estaba Kimberly abrió los ojos.

Kimberly- Se fue. –Suspirando-.

Setsuna- Kimberly estas bien?

Kimberly- -Sonriendo- Claro que si, lo volví a ver no?

Haruka- A veces me sorprendes.

Kimberly- Lo sé. A veces causo ese efecto.

Frederich- Cálmate!. Tiene hambre?

Hotaru- Yo si.

Frederich- Vámonos a comer yo invito.

**Nota **Espero que les guste este cápitulo es de los que más le hagustado a una amiga, por cierto, este no es el final y a pesar de que no he recibido muchos reviews en el próximo capítulo comienza la segunda y última parte de esta historia. Gracias a los que me han escrito y brindado su apoyo, también agradezco los que se toman la molestia de leerlo que aun que no me escriban yo se que existen. Hasta la proxima!!


	23. Esta Historia aún no Termina

CAPITULO XXIII

Esta Historia aún no Termina Las chicas se encontraban de vacaciones y Kimberly quedó instalada en una nueva Universidad, sin mencionar que aparte de ir al club los viernes y los sábados por la noche, en las mañanas comenzó a practicar de nuevo gimnasia. Todas habían regresado a su vida cotidiana . Era lunes en la mañana, el Sol resplandecía, la tranquilidad se podía respirar en el aire, Kimberly se encontraba en el gimnasio en las barras asimétricas, en eso le comenzó a doler la cabeza y cayo de las barras, era una visión. Al terminar tanto la visión como el dolor de cabeza tomó su mochila guardó sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa. 

Kimberly- Setsuna, ya llegué, baja rápido.

Setsuna bajo las escaleras y noto la preocupación en la cara de Kimberly.

Setsuna- Que pasó?

Kimberly- No sé que este pasando, pero desde la última batalla me he sentido extraña, sin mencionar que acabo de tener una visión.

Setsuna- Una visión?

Kimberly- Si, al parecer la verdadera batalla aún no comienza.

Setsuna- A caso Dâhk y Caos siguen vivos?

Kimberly- No, los eliminamos... pero... creo que ellos fueron la distracción.

Setsuna- Y que vamos a hacer?

Kimberly- No lo sé, pero estamos al descubierto las cuatro Luces Estelares.

Setsuna- Encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto.

Haruka- -Entrando- Solucionar que?

Setsuna- Haruka, tenemos problemas.

Setsuna le cuanta todo a Haruka, Kimberly subió a su cuarto, se arreglaba para salir con las chicas. Encima de la cama notó que había una carta la cual iba dirigida a ella pero como "Princesa Kimberly" en eso, suena el teléfono y contesta Setsuna.

Setsuna- Bueno.

Serena- Setsuna, eres tu?

Setsuna- Hola Serena, si, soy yo.

Serena- Ya habrá llegado Kimberly?

Setsuna- Si, en un momento te la comunico. Kimberly, te habla Serena.

Kimberly- Si, gracias.

Kimberly contesto desde su cuarto la llamada.

Kimberly- Hi.

Serena- Kimberly!

Kimberly- Serena?

Serena- De casualidad no te habrá llegado una carta?

Kimberly- Si.

Serena- Y no iba dirigida hacia ti como... "Princesa"?

Kimberly- Si –desconfiando-.

Serena- Kimberly, estoy asustada, a mi también me llegó.

Kimberly- Tal vez la mando alguien conocido. –Disimulando-.

Serena- No la has leído verdad?

A Kimberly no le gustó nada el tono el que hizo su comentario Serena, así es que abrió la carta...

_Princesa Kimberly:_

_Primero un respetuoso saludo a usted. El motivo se esta carta es para que sepa que me llevaré las Luces Estelares, el Diamante Estelar y el Cristal de Plata. Usted tiene dos de los objetos que acabo de mencionar, y por último, la sangre de usted y su hermana serán la mejor ofrenda para cuando yo asuma el poder absoluto del Universo. A partir de ahora prepárense para vivir un infierno. ATTE. Proteo._

Serena- -Preocupada- Que vamos a hacer?

Kimberly- -Pensativa- No lo sé, alguien sabe sobre esto?

Serena- No, todavía no.

Kimberly- Esta bien, lo comentaré con las Outers y sobre eso nos basaremos para hacer un plan.

Serena- No sabemos quien es, ni cuando venga a atacar.

Kimberly- Ya lo averiguaremos.

Kimberly y Serena cuelgan, White sube al cuarto de Kimberly.

White- Para que hablaba Serena?

Kimberly- Para que le aclarara una duda. Ve si todas están aquí y diles que en este momento hay junta.

White- Como tu digas. Acaso paso algo?

Kimberly- Tu ve a hacer lo que te dije y luego platicamos.

White salió y Kimberly se quedó pensando unos momentos. Abajo White reúne a las Outers en la sala.

Hotaru- White, que pasa?

White- Kimberly me dijo que les avisara que en este momento hay junta.

Setsuna- Será por las visiones de esta mañana.

White- Parece que tiene que ver con la llamada de Serena.

Kimberly bajó y nota que todas la estaban esperando.

Michiru- -Con preocupación- Pasa algo malo?

Kimberly- Mis visiones como siempre nunca acaban y lo peor de todo es que no fallan. El enemigo se acerca y él sabe quienes somos, tanto como a Serena como a mí nos llegó una carta de parte de Proteo.

Setsuna- Pero él es un Dios.

Frederich- Un Dios?

Kimberly- Si.

Setsuna- No hay mucho sobre él

Haruka- Y ahora que quiere?

Kimberly- Viene por la Luces.

Frederich- Otra vez?

Kimberly- Si y no solo eso, también viene por el Cristal de Plata y el Diamante Estelar.

Michiru- Esos cristales se están volviendo bastante codiciados.

Haruka- Siempre lo han sido.

Hotaru- -en tono de sarcasmo- Ay si no quiere nada.

Kimberly- Sin mencionar que quiere tanto la muerte de Serena como la mía como ofrenda hacia él.

Frederich- -Exaltado- Está loco si cree que se lo vamos a permitir.

Haruka- Es raro que nos digas cuando estas en peligro.

Kimbelry- Por que en este momento también corre peligro la vida de Serena.

Hotaru- Y que vamos a hacer?

Setsuna- Tenemos que investigar más sobre Proteo.

Kimberly- Haruka y Michiru, ustedes vayan a la biblioteca; Frederich y Hotaru ustedes vayan a poner al tanto a las Inners y cuiden a Serena; Setsuna, tu buscarás por la red.

Setsuna- Si.

Hotaru- Y tu que harás Kimberly?

Kimberly- Les pediré a los Santos de Athena que me ayuden a buscar en la biblioteca de la mansión.

Haruka- Te sientes bien? Hace años que no vas a la mansión.

Kimberly- Y quien dijo que iba a ir "yo" a la mansión? Les pediré ayuda a los chicos que "ellos busquen" la información.

Frederich- Pues entonces separémonos ...... -Tardando en reaccionar y gritando- Momento!!!

Haruka- y Ahora a ti que te pasa?

Frederich- No podemos dejar a Kimberly sola.

Kimberly- -Suspirando- Ahí vamos otra vez, tan bien que íbamos, te tenías que preocupar por eso?

Frederich- Si, no solo tienes el diamante, sino que también tienes una de las Luces.

Kimberly- No te preocupes, en compañía de los chicos no me pasará nada. Ahora sepárense.

Las Outers se separan para realizar sus deberes, mientras tanto en un planeta muy lejano en la sección Alfa, se encontraba Proteo vigilando a la sombra de la Luna.

Proteo- Busque todo lo quiera princesa, aunque tenga la forma para matarme no lo podrá hacer. Primero me desharé de la sombra.

Hotaru y Frerderich llegaron al Templo Hikawa donde las Inners ya las esperaban.

Frederich- Tenemos que hablar.

Ami- Que pasa?

Mina- Acaso pasa algo malo?

Frederich- Por que no dejamos que Serena nos diga por que llamó a Kimberly hace un rato.

Serena- A caso ya saben que hacer?

Hotaru- No, pero es hora de que lo sepan las demás.

Rei- Algo me dice que no es nada bueno.

Serena- Tanto a Kimberly como a mi nos llegó una carta de parte de un tipo.

Frederich- Un Dios.

Ami- Un Dios?

Hotaru- Si, así es.

Frederich- -A Serena- Continua.

Serena- Viene por el Cristal de Plata, el Diamante de Plata....

Mina -Interrumpiendo y en tono sarcasta- Ay que raro.

Serena- ... y también por las Luces Estelares.

Lita- Otra vez?

Frederich- Creemos que Dâhk y Caos fueron manipulados por él.

Hotaru- Y como fallaron vendrá él personalmente.

Ami- Tienen un plan?

Frederich- Por ahora Hotaru, ustedes y yo protegeremos a Serena.

Rei- Y que pasará con Kimberly.

Lita- Y donde están las demás?

Hotaru- Kimberly y las demás están investigando sobre Proteo.

Serena- Ay que avisarles a los chicos, ellos tienen tres de las Luces.

Mina- Yo les avisaré.

En tanto en la biblioteca, en la sección de mitología se encontraban Haruka y Michiru.

Michiru- Has encontrado algo?

Haruka- Nada aún, algo me dice que es escurridizo.

Michiru- Tu crees?

Haruka- No hemos encontrado nada, eso quiere decir que no es muy conocido.

Michiru- Tu crees que las demás tengan éxito.

Haruka- A como van las cosas hay más posibilidades de que Kimberly sea la única con éxito, y también creo que se va a llevar tiempo.

Michiru- Tiempo es lo que nos falta.

Haruka- Todo estará bien.

Michiru- Uy si, pero como es tu hermano, se va a desesperar sin darle tiempo a Kimberly de que busque bien.

Haruka- Si le da tiempo, evitará a Frederich de muchas maneras.

Michiru- En eso tienes razón.

Haruka- Será mejor apresurarnos si es que queremos distraer a Frederich para darle tiempo a Kimberly.

En la casa de las Outers había una persona sentada frente a la computadora con demasiadas ventanas abiertas en la pantalla.

Setsuna- Tiene que estar por algún lado, se que oído ese nombre. Si las demás llegaran a tener éxito antes de que aparezca tendremos una gran ventaja, podremos adelantarnos a los hechos y vencerlo rápidamente, pero si nos tardamos existe el riesgo de que perdamos a Serena y a Kimberly, y no solo eso sino que podría ser el fin del mundo. Me estoy adelantando a los hechos y de forma negativa, será mejor que sigamos teniendo confianza en nosotras mismas.

**Nota:** bueno si quieren sabes esta segunda parte será mas crossover con Saint Seiya, ya que en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los Santos de bronce. Espero que les guste, ya saben, espero sus comentarios.


	24. Un Encuentro Entre Hermanos

CAPITULO XXIV

Un Encuentro entre Hermanos 

Kimberly iba en camino hacía la cafetería en donde se encontraría con cuatro personas que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Dentro de la cafetería.

Kimberly- Hola Andrew.

Andrew- Hola Kimberly, como estas?

Kimberly- Bien y tú?

Andrew- Bien también. Vienes con las chicas?

Kimbelry- No, me quedé de ver con unas personas aquí.

Andrew- Acaso negocios?

Kimberly- Digamos que algo parecido.

Un grupo de chicos se acerca a donde estaban Kimberly y Andrew.

Ikki- El concepto de puntualidad te suena a algo?

Shiryu- Te retrasaste por cinco minutos.

Hyoga- Tal vez juntarte con esas niñas te ha hecho daño.

Shun- O tal vez ya no nos quieres ver.

Kimberly volteó a ver a aquellas personas con mucha emoción.

Kimberly- Chicos, que gusto verlos, los extrañaba.

Hyoga- Tanto que ni siquiera nos habías hablado por teléfono.

Kimberly- Ya parece que iba a estar hablando con Saori ahí.

Ikki- Pero bien que la fuiste a cachetear.

Kimberly- Bueno, es que no me encontraba de humor como para aguantarle sus tonterías.

Shun- Y al parecer sigues creciendo.

Shiryu- Nosotros también te extrañamos.

Hyoga- Por que no nos vamos a sentar y seguimos platicando.

Shun- Estoy de acuerdo.

Los cinco se fueron a sentar a una mesa y siguieron platicando.

Shiryu- Sigues viendo a Setsuna?

Kimberly- De hecho vivo con ella y con otras cuatro personas.

Hyoga- Eres feliz?

Kimberly- Simple y sencillamente estoy bien.

Ikki- Y no cambias verdad?

Kimberly- No.

Hyoga- Y se puede saber a que se debió tu llamada?

Kimberly- Necesito que me ayuden sobre un problemita que tengo, así es que abusaré de su inmensa sabiduría.

Shun- Y en que te podemos ayudar?

Kimberly- Que saben sobre Proteo.

Hyoga- Quien es ese?

Shiryu- Es un dios si no mal sé.

Ikki- Un Dios poco conocido.

Shiryu- Fue un dios multiforme.

Kimberly¿?

Shiryu- Si, un dios que puede cambiar de forma a su entera voluntad.

Kimberly- Y si existiera, como se podría derrotar?

Shiryu- Es algo que no sé.

Ikki- Yo creo que lo más importante es no caer.

Shiryu- Imposible. También puede ver tanto el pasado como el futuro, así es que buscaría la forma de hacerte perder.

Hyoga- Pues ya nos hemos enfrentado a muchos como esos y los hemos vencido.

Kimberly- Eso quiere decir que no es tan imposible.

Shun- Y a todo esto, por que la pregunta Kimberly?

Kimberly- Yo?... Por nada simple curiosidad.

Ikki- Para eso nos hablaste?

Kimberly- Bueno, es que me nació la duda y como no encontraba respuesta, pues pensé en ustedes, y como hace mucho que no los veía creí que era un buen pretexto.

Ikki-Cambiando de tema- Aún te duele, no es cierto?

Kimberly- Perdón!

Hyoga- Seiya.

Shiryu- Por eso no nos querías ver.

Shun- Te hacemos recordarlo.

Kimberly- No es eso-bajando la mirada- ya no me duele tanto, por lo menos no como ustedes creen.-viéndolos-.

En ese momento sonó el comunicador de Kimberly atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

Kimberly/A buena hora se les ocurre llamar/ Ay! Es la alarma, me disculpan, tengo que hacer una llamada.

Hyoga- No hay problema.

Kimberly se levanta de la mesa y se va hacia los teléfonos donde contesta el comunicador.

Kimberly- Que pasa?

Frederich- Has encontrado algo?

Kimberly- Si, pero por ahora no me molestes.

Frederich- Estas con ellos?

Kimbelry- Si.

Frederich- Entonces llamaré a las demás y nos reuniremos en el Templo Hikawa en 15 minutos.

Kimberly- Dentro de 15 minutos?

Frederich- Mientras más rápido nos organicemos mejor.

Kimbery- Pero...

Frederich corta la comunicación, Kimberly se pone furiosa por su actitud, pensaba en dejarlos plantados pero él tenía razón no era momento para reuniones, no podía permitirse distraerse. Después de hacer su berrinche y bajársele el enojo, fue directo a la mesa donde la esperaban los chicos.

Hyoga- Pasa algo?

Kimberly-Seria- No, solo que me tengo que ir.

Shun Tan rápido?

Kimberly- Lo siento pero salió un imprevisto.

Ikki- Y nos volveremos a ver dentro de otros tres años?

Kimberly- Espero que no.

Kimberly tomó sus cosas, algo no estaba bien y los chicos se pudieron percatar de eso. Shiryu la tomó del brazó.

Shiryu- Estás en problemas verdad?

Kimberly- Claro que no.

Hyoga- Somos hermanos, crecimos juntos recuerdas?

Ikki- Creo que no nos puedes mentir.

Kimberly- Les juro que no estoy en problemas.

Shiryu- Sabes que si necesitas algo nos puedes hablar verdad?

Kimberly- No se preocupen.

Kimberly se va dejando a los chicos, los cuales aún no se convencían de las palabras de Kimberly.

Shun- Creen que nos haya dicho la verdad?

Hyoga- Lo dudo.

Ikki- Pero que le vamos a hacer.

Hyoga- A veces es rara.

Ikki- No empecemos con lo mismo del pasado por favor.

Shiryu- Ha crecido demasiado.

Hyoga- Tu lo has dicho.

Ikki- Ya no es una niña de la que hay que estar detrás de ella.

Hyoga- Si tomamos el hecho de que nunca tuvimos que estar detrás de ella.

Ikki- Ahora sé por que Seiya prefirió a Kimberly que a Saori.

Shiryu- Son muy diferentes.

Hyoga- Pero Kimberly nunca supo lo que Seiya sentía por ella.

Shiryu- No, solo lo disfrazó con un amor de hermanos.

Hyoga- Y que bien le salió.

Shun- Si no nos lo hubiera dicho seguiríamos pensando lo mismo.

Ikki- Como olvidarlo, nos dejó con la boca abierta a todos.

Shun- Tampoco Saori supo la verdad.

Hyoga- Hasta la fecha sigue creyendo que Seiya la amaba a ella.

Shun- Aún recuerdo ese día.

Shiryu- Fue hace cinco años.

flashback

Todos se encontraban en la casa de Seiya, teniendo un merecido descanso. Seiya se encontraba parado frente a la ventana la cual daba hacia el mar, y sin voltear a ver a los chicos les comienza a hablar.

Seiya-Serio- Han visto a Kimberly últimamente?

Hyoga- No. Tu si? No la hemos visto desde que regresó a Japón

Seiya- Hace poco la vi, pero no me pude acercar a saludarla.

Shiryu- Y como esta?

Seiya- Muy bien diría yo.

Ikki- Parece que tu hermanita creció.

Seiya- Y no tienes idea de cuanto.

Shun- Muchos chicos se han de pelear por ella.

Ikki- No creo, no es una chica fácil de conquistar.

Seiya- Chicos... Se que somos como hermanos y también se que entre amigos no hay secretos. -Voltea a verlos-.

Ikki- Pero...?

Seiya- Pero desde hace tiempo que yo tengo uno, y lo quiero compartir con ustedes en este momento.

Hyoga- Ahora resulta que el más extrovertido termino siendo el introvertido.

Shiryu- Que pasa Seiya?

Seiya- Chicos... yo amo a Kimberly...

Hyoga- Todos la queremos, es nuestra hermana, claro que tu la sobreprotegías.

Seiya- No me refiero al amor de hermanos, me refiero al amor...me gusta Kimberly, en verdad la amo.

Shiryu- Desde cuando?

Seiya- No lo sé. Pero siento como si fuera una eternidad.

Shun- Aún sigo sin creerlo.

Shiryu- Fue la forma que encontró Seiya para permanecer siempre a su lado.

Hyoga- Y que esperamos, vamos a decirselo.

**Nota:** En esta parte del fic tendran mas participación los Santos de Athena.


	25. La Llegada de los Caballeros

CAPITULO XXV

La Llegada de los Caballeros 

En la sección Alfa un hombre observaba el camino que llevaba Kimberly, ese hombre era Proteo.

Proteo- Creo que es hora. Preséntate ante mi Can Cerbero.

Un enorme perro negro de tres cabezas se posa en frente de Proteo.

Proteo- Tráeme los cristales y las Luces estelares.

El perro entra en un agujero negro. Kimberly iba caminando por el parque rumbo al Templo Hikawa, atrás de ella se abre un portal y sale de el Can Cerbero quien al ver a Kimberly se lanza sobre ella, esta a su vez se transforma y en el momento que les iba a hablar a las chicas Cerbero la golpea tirándole el comunicador no dejándole otra mas que pelear sola.

Sailor Star Moon- Esto es una injusticia son tres cabezas contra una.

Mientras Sailor Star Moon peleaba contra Cerbero en el Templo Hikawa ya habían pasado más de 25 minutos.

Ami- Kimberly ya se retraso.

Setsuna- Ella no acostumbra llegar tarde.

Frederich- Pero si esta con sus amigotes es lógico que se tarde.

Haruka- A veces pienso que cela más a Kimberly que a Michiru.

Federich- Cuestiones de trabajo.

Setsuna-Tomando si comunicador- Kimberly contesta... Kimbelry...

Hotaru- No contesta.

Michiru- Esto ya no me gustó.

Serena- Kimberly siempre contesta.

Yaten- No es que quiera sembrar el pánico, pero cuando secuestraron a Setsuna tampoco contestaba su comunicador.

Seiya- Gracias Yaten, ya sembraste el pánico.

Darien- Yo opino que nos separemos para buscarla.

Las Sailors se organizan en grupos para buscar a Kimberly y partieron hacia diferentes direcciones. En tanto que los chicos veían que la gente corría al contrario de ellos decidieron acercarse y vieron a una Sailor Scout peleando contra un perro de tres cabezas.

Hyoga- Que no es...

Shun- Can Cerbero?... Si.

Shiryu- Pero como lo sacaron del Averno.

Ikki- Será mejor que ayudemos a la damisela en peligro.

Los Santos llaman a las sagradas armaduras, en tanto llegaron los refuerzos para Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Star Figther- Láser de estrella fugaz!

Sailor Venus- Cadena de amor de Venus!

Mientras el rayo distraía al perro, la cadena sacaba a Sailor Star Moon de entre las patas del mismo.

Sailor Star Fighter- Jugando a la hora del trabajo?

Sailor Star Moon- Es que mi sueño frustrado era tener un perro.

Sailor Venus-Por el comunicador- Ya la encontramos, estamos en el parque y tenemos compañía.

Sailor Uranus- Vamos para allá.

El perro reaccionó y decidió atacar a Sailor Star Fighter lanzando un rayo desde su hocico. Sailor Star Moon se lanza tirando a Sailor Star Fighter y quedando ambos en el suelo.

Sailor Venus- Nunca había visto un perro de tres cabezas.

Salor Star Moon-Levantándose- Es Cerbero. Custodia las puertas del infierno.

Sailor Star Fighter- Que no está muy lejos de ahí?

Sailor Star Moon- Pues no mucho, este mundo se asemeja al infierno mismo. Pero no está aquí por su voluntad, lo controla Proteo.

Sailor Venus- Como sabes?

Sailor Star Moon- Solamente ataca a aquellos que poseen las Luces estelares.

Sailor Venus- Solamente que sea por eso.

Sailor Star Moon- Tengo una idea.

Sailor Star Moon se paró en frente de Cerbero, este la iba a atacar pero cuando ella comenzó a hablar, este se detuvo.

Sailor Star Moon- Détente. Te lo ordena la descendiente del planeta Plutón.

Sailor Venus- Y que tiene que ver eso?

Sailor Star Moon- Pues resulta que Hades y Plutón son la misma persona.

El perro se quedó quieto, las chicas ya no sabían que más hacer.

Sailor Star Fighter- Y ahora que?

Sailor Star Moon- No lo sé.

En eso llegan los caballeros de bronce.

Cisne- Creo que necesitan ayuda señoritas.

Sailor Venus-Con corazoncitos en los ojos- Si tu me salvas claro que la necesito.

Sailor Star Fighter- No gracias.

Sailor Star Moon- Andrómeda, creo que esto es tuyo.

Cerbero corre hacia Andrómeda y se sienta en frente de él.

Andrómeda- Pero yo...

Sailor Star Moon- Ya se que ya no eres Hades, pero tú y el fueron la misma persona.

Dragón- Ella tiene razón.

Cisne- Como lo regresaremos al Averno.

Sailor Star Moon-Guiñando el ojo- Eso déjenmelo a mi. Puertas al inframundo ábranse ante mi.

En el piso se originó una grieta la cual abarcaba 3 metros, la tierra se abrió dando origen al paso hacia el inframundo. Dejaron entrar al perro y una vez hecho esto la tierra se cerró volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Andrómeda- Gracias.

Sailor Star Moon- No me lo tomes a mal pero que bueno que ya no eres Hades.

Fénix-Molesto por el comentario- A si, por que?

Sailor Star Moon- Por que lo hubiera matado yo misma.

Sailor Venus- Y por cierto cuiden bien a su amiga Kimberly por que corre peligro.

Sailor Star Moon- Venus!

Dragón- Kimberly está en problemas verdad?

Sailor Star Moon- Claro que no, y si eso fuera, yo la protegería.

Fénix- Pues no me inspiras confianza.

Sailor Star Moon- Pues tu tampoco a mi.

Andrómeda- Por que habrá salido Cerbero del Averno?

Sailor Star Moon- Lo controlaba Proteo.

Dragón- A caso Kimberly tiene algo que ver con esto?

Sailor Star Moon- No, Proteo solo nos busca a mis amigas y a mí. Kimberly no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Warrior Uranus-Llegando- Ya no tienen nada que hacer aquí Santos de Athena.

Sailor Star Moon- Tu cállate que no es contigo el asunto.

Cisne- Pero Proteo es un Dios.

Fénix- Nos deberíamos de encargar nosotros y no ustedes.

Sailor Star Moon- Lo que está buscando lo tenemos nosotras, y aparte que piensan hacer, es decir ya no tienen a Pegaso.

Cisne- No nos subestimes.

Sailor Star Moon- Es hora de irnos.

Las Sailor Scouts desparecen enfrente de los caballeros.

Ikki- Que arrogante es.

Las chicas aparecieron en el Templo Hikawa donde se quitaron la transformación.

Kimberly- Perdonen el relajo que se armo.

Seiya- No hay problema.

Kimberly- Les hubiera avisado pero Cerbero me arrancó el comunicador y ... el comunicador, se me olvido recogerlo.

Hotaru- No te preocupes, yo lo recogí. -Le entrega el comunicador-

Kimberly- Gracias Hotaru.

Setsuna- Nos tenías preocupadas.

Kimberly- Lo siento.

Frederich- Tienes la información?

Kimberly- Si, hay que tener cuidado Proteo es un dios multiforme sin mencionar que puede ver el pasado y el futuro.

Serena- Que quiere decir multiforme?

Ami- Quiere decir que puede cambiar de forma.

Lita- eso quiere decir que puede tomare la apariencia de alguna de nosotras y estar aquí en este momento?

Rei- Parece ser que si.

Haruka- Y como nos daremos cuanta si es él?

Michiru- Es como preguntar como se mata a un dios?

Kimberly- Pues mira, Seiya los derrotaba con un flechazo en el corazón.

Frederich- Olvida a tu dichoso Seiya por que no podrás pedirle ayuda.

Kimberly- Grosero.

Ami- Tal vez se nos ocurra algo estando enfrente de él.

Los chicos encuentran a Kimberly en el Templo Hikawa con sus amigas.

Shun- Kimberly!

Kimberly-Viéndolos venir- Chicos que hacen aquí?

Hyoga- Estábamos preocupados por ti.

Kimberly- Por mi?

Shun- Pues te estábamos buscando y vimos a las Sailor Scouts luchando contra Can Cerbero.

Kimberly- Can Cerbero?

Setsuna- Y están bien?

Shun- Setsuna, hola!

Shiryu- Que no se supone que estas cuidando de ella?

Setsuna- Perdón?

Kimberly- Momento! Siento decirles chicos que ella sabe muy bien que me fastidia que la gente ande detrás de mi.

Shiryu- Pues siento decirte Kimberly Kido que sabemos que estas metida en un gran problema.

Kimberly- De que hablan?

Hyoga- Las Sailor Scouts nos contaron que están peleando contra Proteo, y por quien nos preguntaste hoy?

Frederich- Eso a ustedes no les interesa.

Ikki- Nos interesa y mucho.

Frederich- Kimberly te advertí que no les mencionaras nada.

Shiryu- Entonces he de suponer que tienes algo que ver.

Kimberly- Ok, les ayudo a las Sailor Scouts, tiene algo de malo?

Shun-Poniendo calma- Bueno, en realidad te estábamos buscando por otra cosa.

Kimberly- Y que es?

Hyoga- Puede ser a solas?

Kimberly- Si.

Los chicos y Kimberly se apartaron del grupo, sin embargo las chicas podían ver los gestos de todos.

Mina- Creo que se enojaron un poco con Kimberly.

Frederich- Pues para que se meten en donde no les importa.

Michiru- Bueno, tu mejor ni hables.

Setsuna- No es que se hayan enojado es sólo que se les confió el cuidado de Kimberly eso es todo.

Mina-Viendo hacia donde estaba Kimberly- Parecen estar muy serios.

Taiki- Después de medio gritarse que esperabas.

Lita- Que le irán a decir?

Setsuna- No lo sé, hace tres años que no se ven.

Haruka- La verdad es que no los había querido ver.

Serena- Fue por lo de Seiya?

Michiru- Si.

Yaten- Al parecer si tiene sentimientos.

Seiya- Pues de no haber sido por esos sentimientos seguirías muerto.

**Nota:** Bueno, el objetivo de este capítulo que parece como si estuviera incompleto es para ligar el capítulo anterior con el que sigue, espero que les este gustando esta segunda parte en la cual están mas incluidos los Santos de Bornce. Espero sus opiniones.


	26. Una Confesión Tardía

CAPITULO XXVI

Una Confesión Tardía 

Los chicos comenzaron a platicar con Kimberly.

Hyoga- Te tenemos que decir algo muy importante.

Shun- Se trata de Seiya.

Kimberly- Acaso hay algo sobre Seiya que yo no sepa?

Ikki- Hace unos cuantos años Seiya nos hizo una confesión.

Hyoga- Su confesión nos dejó muy asombrados.

Kimberly- Pero si se los dijo a ustedes y no a mi es por que yo no me debo de enterar.

Hyoga- Lo que pasa es que esto te incumbe.

Kimberly- A mi?

Shun- Si.

Shiryu- Nos encontrábamos en casa de Seiya y nos dijo que el amaba a alguien, alguien muy apegado a él

Kimberly- Saori?

Hyoga- Nosotros pensábamos que así era, pero no.

Shiryu- Seiya te amaba a ti, tu eras esa chica.

Ikki- Él siempre escondió su amor hacia ti para estar siempre a tu lado.

Las chicas esperaban pacientemente a que Kimberly y los chicos terminaran de hablar y vieron claramente como Kimberly dejaba escapar un suspiro y luego sonreír levemente.

Serena- Que le habrán dicho?

Mina- No seas chismosa Serena, cuando termine de seguro nos viene a contar.

Rei- Y luego quien es la chismosa?

Mina-Con la mano en la cabeza- Bueno, yo decía.

Setsuna-Sin quitar la vista del grupo- Le están diciendo algo sobre Seiya.

Serena- Y como sabes?

Setsuna- Por la expresión de su rostro.

Regresando al grupo.

Kimberly- Así es que ustedes lo sabían desde antes.

Ikki- Como que desde antes?

Kimberly- Cuando me enteré de la muerte de Seiya, me puse muy mal y por poco y lo alcanzo en el más allá, pero en mis sueños de delirio lo vi y me dijo que él estaba bien y que siempre estaría a mi lado y por último me dijo lo que ustedes me acaban de decir.

Hyoga- Creo que se nos adelantó.

Ikki- De haber sabido ni te decíamos.

Kimberly- Pues la verdad no sé que pensar, por que pensé que ustedes no lo sabían, pero bueno, me quitaron un gran peso de encima. Oigan punto y aparte, pienso ir a visitar la tumba de mi abuelo, me acompañan?

Shiryu- Claro, cuando?

Kimberly- Mañana.

Hyoga- A que hora?

Kimberly- Yo creo que a las 8 de la mañana.

Shiryu- Pues pasamos por ti a tu casa a las 7:30.

Shun- Y así sirve que nos dices donde vives.

Ikki- Y también sirve que criticamos como vives.

Kimberly- Muy gracioso.

Los chicos rieron, Kimberly los abrazó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Taiki- Kimberly no es muy tímida que digamos...

Seiya-En tono celoso- Como que se les arrima demasiado.

Rei, Mina y Lita tenían corazoncitos en los ojos y los demás tenían una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Lita- Quien va ser tímida con ellos.

Mina- Con chicos tan guapos como ellos, yo también me les arrimaría así.

Rei- En eso tienen razón, que afortunada es Kimberly.

Setsuna- Chicas, Kimberly y ellos son como hermanos.

Mina- Eso nos deja más para nosotras.

Los chicos se despidieron de Kimberly para luego marcharse, Kimberly se acerco a las chicas.

Serena- Que te dijeron Kimberly?

Rei- Serena no seas chismosa.

Mina- Pero, fue algo que nos puedes decir, verdad?

Kimberly- Solamente me dijeron algo que ya sabía desde hace tiempo.

Frederich- Todavía tenemos que resolver lo de Proteo.

Kimberly- Ya no hay nada más que decir.

Fredercih- Pero...

Kimberly- Lo demás vendrá con el tiempo.

Frederch- Pero tiempo es lo que nos falta.

Michiru- Pero sin más información no podemos hacer nada.

Setsuna- Es hora de irnos.

Haruka- Manténganse alerta.

Frederich- Si alguien encuentra algo más nos avisa.

Mina- Y si se hace pasar por alguna de nosotras, como sabremos que es él.

Kimberly- Quiero suponer que nos conocemos muy bien.

Las Outers fueron a casa, Kimberly subió directo a su cuarto y se durmió temprano para despertar sin problema en al mañana. Al día siguiente Kimberly se levantó temprano, se arregló y espero a que los chicos pasaran por ella, todas en la casa se encontraban durmiendo todavía, así es que no tuvo que darle ninguna explicación a Frederich acerca de su salida con los chicos. Kimberly se encontraba en la sala hasta que se escucho el sonido del timbre, ella se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta.

Kimberly- Hola chicos.

Hyoga- Lista?

Kimberly- Si, vámonos antes de que despierten.

Después de caminar llegaron al lugar donde yacía el señor Kido desde hacía ya varios años. Mientras tanto en el sector Alfa, Proteo en su afán de eliminar primero a la sombra observaba este hecho.

Proteo- Con que ahí es donde duerme aquel que cuidó de usted después de haber sido abandonada por Sailor Plut. Ven ante mí Esfinge.

Ante Proteo se presentó la Esfinge que era un ser con cuerpo de león y cabeza de mujer.

Proteo- Ve por la Luz y el Diamante Estelar.

La Esfinge desparece a través de un portal, en tanto los chicos le comentaban a Kimberly.

Shiryu- Kimberly, que sentiste al enterarte de la muerte del señor Kido.

Kimberly- Pues la verdad un poco triste, pero sentí lástima por Saori.

Hyoga- Y eso por que?

Kimberly- Por que en ese momento yo estaba en Estados Unidos y ustedes esparcidos por el resto del mundo, por lo tanto se quedó sola todo ese tiempo.

De pronto se escucho una voz la cual hizo que los chicos se pusieran en guardia.

-De aquí no podrán salir a menos que me entreguen la Luz Estelar y el Diamante Estelar o que respondan mi enigma.

Kimberly- Es una Esfinge.

Shiryu- Proclama tu enigma.

Ikki- No tenemos tiempo para esto.

Hyoga- No tenemos lo que busca y ni siquiera sabemos lo que es.

Esfinge- Claro que lo tienen, pero en lo que se deciden les diré mi enigma: "Que animal anda en 4 patas en la mañana, en el medio día en 2 y por la tarde en 3"?

Kimberly- Si resolvemos este enigma ella sola se autodestruirá.

Shiryu- Lo sé.

Ikki- En lo que Kimberly piensa la solución, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella.

Los chicos llamaron a las sagradas armaduras, Kimberly decidió dejarles esto a los santos y pensar en la respuesta. Los santos peleaban con la Esfinge más sin embargo parecía que no le hacían nada, Kimberly los observaba pensando en cual podría ser la respuesta a aquel enigma, un rayo lanzado por la Esfinge rozó el hombro de Kimberly, y esta por fin pudo dar con la solución.

Dragón- Kimberly, estas bien?

Kimberly- Si. Ya tengo la solución.

Fenix- Y que esperas para decirla.

Kimberly- Es el hombre. Es el único animal que cuando es bebé gatea apoyándose en 4 puntos, cuando crece camina con los pies y cuando es viejo es ayudado por un tercer pie que es el bastón.

Esfinge- La respuesta es... correcta.

La Esfinge retrocede una serie de pasos y desparece.

Ikki- Por que te tardaste tanto?

Kimberly- Uy! Perdóname la vida.

Hyoga- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que decida volver.

Los chicos se fueron a paso veloz del lugar, ya que no querían averiguar si en verdad iba a volver la Esfinge, iban camino hacia ningún lugar, pero en lo que caminaban llegaron hasta la orilla de la Playa, entraron y se sentaron en la suave arena, tenían mucho tiempo para platicar sobre aquellos tres años en los que no se habían visto. Todo iba bien hasta que sonó el comunicador de Kimberly, esta se levantó sin dar explicación y se alejó un poco, lo suficiente como para que los chicos no se enteraran de que se trataba. Kimberly contestó el comunicador.

Kimberly- Y ahora que quieren?

Frederich- Donde estás?

Kimberly- Para que quieres saber?

Frederich- Como que para que quiero saber? Estas en peligro y te das el lujo de desaparecer, está claro que voy a ir por ti en este momento.

Kimberly- No gracias, aquí estoy muy bien, no quiero que me molestes con tus tonterías y dile a Setsuna que llegaré tarde.

Terminando de decir esto Kimberly corta la comunicación con Frederich y apaga el comunicador regresando con los chicos. Frederich por otro lado trataba de entablar comunicación de nuevo con Kimberly pero le resultó inútil.

Frederich- Esa niña, cuando llegue me va a escuchar.

Michiru- Déjame adivinar, no te dijo donde estaba.

Frederich- Que parte del "estas es peligro" no le entra en la cabeza.

Haruka- Sabes que le fastidia que andes de tras de ella.

Setsuna- Deja de preocuparte, mientras ellos estén con ella no le puede pasar nada.

Frederich- Y como sabes que están con ella.

Setsuna- Por que no te quiso decir donde estaba para evitar que le hicieras lo mismo del día pasado

En la playa Kimberly regresaba a tomar asiento en medio de los chicos.

Hyoga- Pasa algo malo?

Kimberly- No.

Ikki- Nos vas a volver a dejar como ayer?

Kimberly- Claro que no, esta vez pasare toda la tarde con ustedes.

Después de pasar toda la tarde platicando y recordando travesuras de pequeños el ocaso comenzaba a anunciar la llegada de la noche y la primera estrella comenzaba a brillar en todo su esplendor.

Shun- Saben que podría hacer a esta tarde perfecta?

Hyoga- Que?

Kimberly- Que la Esfinge no hubiera atacado?

Ikki- Tener a la persona que más amas a tu lado?

Shiryu- Tener una fogata que nos caliente?

Shun- No! Lo que la haría perfecta sería la presencia de Seiya, es decir que estemos los seis juntos, como antes.

Hyoga- Si, pero creo que estas pidiendo demasiado.

La noche termino de caer, resplandecían las estrellas acompañando a la blanca Luna llena, la cual brillaba como un sol nocturno iluminando toda la cuidad de Tokio. Los chicos llevaron hasta la puerta de su casa a Kimberly.

Kimberly- Bueno, yo creo que aquí me quedo.

Ikki- Que bueno que hiciste tiempo en tu agenda para nosotros.

Kimberly- A veces exageras.

Shiryu- Sea como sea, nos dio gusto verte de nuevo.

Kimberly- A mi igual. Cuídense mucho.

Hyoga- Tu igual.

Shun- No se te olvide que seguimos existiendo.

Kimberly- Nunca se me olvida.

Kimberly entró a la casa y los chicos partieron hacia la mansión.


	27. Laberinto Interminable

CAPÍTULO XXVII

Laberinto Interminable 

Al día siguiente Kimberly despertó bastante relajada y alegre, al parecer pasar la tarde con los chicos era lo que necesitaba para desaparecer las tensiones de la batalla. Bajo a desayunar cualquier cosa, en la cocina la esperaba Frederich para que esta diera una explicación sobre su ausencia y por su forma de cortar la comunicación el día anterior.

Frederich- Donde estabas?

Kimberly- Por ahí.

Frederich- Y por que cortaste así la comunicación.

Kimberly- Por que me estabas fastidiando.

Frederich- Y que tal si te hubiéramos necesitado?

Kimberly- Entonces habría sido lo primero que hubieras dicho y no la bola de tonterías que de ayer.

Frederich- Estabas con los santos no es así?

Kimberly- Aja. Voy a ir al gimnasio.

Kimberly con la tranquilidad que la caracteriza tomó sus cosas y salió.

Frederich- Desde que volvió a ver a esos chicos se distrae demasiado.

-Te equivocas.

Frederich- Setsuna.

Setsuna- Y si fuera así ya era hora de que se distrajera.

Fredrich- Pero estamos en plena batalla.

Setsuna- Todo el tiempo se la pasa en alerta, poco a poco su vida se consume. Estuve observando su conversación, desde hace tiempo que Kimberly no reflejaba tranquilidad y alegría en sus ojos. Creo que la mejor solución es que salga más a menudo con ellos.

Frederich- Espero que no le estés buscando novio.

Setsuna- Las palabras "son como hermanos" te suena a algo?

Frederich- Si. No hay quien le aguante el carácter.

Setsuna- Pues yo te podría mencionar a muchos empezando por Seiya Kou.

Frederich- Ni me lo menciones. Cambiando de Seiya, lo que hubo o hay entre Seiya y Kimberly no me vayas a decir que es amor de hermanos.

Setsuna- Lo de ellos es o fue diferente.

Frederich- A sí, y por que?

Setsuna- Veras, todo comenzó como un juego. Entre Seiya y Kimberly siempre hubo un cierto coqueteo, en el cual ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

Frederich- Y me supongo que una cosa llevó a la otra.

Setsuna- Exacto.

Kimberly se encontraba en las barras asimétricas del gimnasio, pensaba en que hace unos meses ella no podía siquiera dar un giro, pero ahora todo es diferente. Desde el sector alfa, Proteo observaba a Kimberly.

Proteo- En cualquier momento la sombra caerá, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Minotauro, preséntate ante mí.

Apareció el Minotauro frente a Proteo, era un ser mitad humano mitad toro, la cual correspondía a la cabeza.

Proteo- Tráeme a la sombra y no regreses sin ella.

En la pared se abrió un portal, el cual le abrió el camino al Minotauro. Kimberly se comenzó a sentir extraña, presentía que algo iba a pasar, así que decidió tomar sus cosas e irse en ese momento. Salió del salón donde se encontraban los aparatos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, por más que caminaba no encontraba la salida y de vez en cuando regresaba al mismo lugar, quiso volver al salón de los aparatos pero tampoco lo pudo encontrar. En eso se escucho un rugido, el cual estremecía el lugar. Kimberly tomó su comunicador y le habló a Setsuna.

Setsuna- Que pasa?

Kimberly- Estoy en problemas.

Setsuna- En donde estas?

Kimberly- En el gimnasio.

Setsuna- Vamos para allá.

Kimberly- Setsuna...

Setsuna- Si?

Kimberly- Transformaron el gimnasio en un laberinto, tengan cuidado.

Setsuna- Tu también.

Kimberly- Si.

Kimbelry cortó la comunicación y se transformó.

Sailor Star Moon- La mejor manera de salir de un laberinto es tomar siempre la derecha.

Setsuna dio aviso a las demás sobre la situación de Kimberly y emprendieron el camino hacia el gimnasio. Sailor Star Moon seguía caminando hasta que llegó a un cuarto iluminado por velas.

Sailor Star Moon- No conocía esta parte del gimnasio.

El resto de las Sailors llegaron al gimnasio.

Sailor Mercury- Es aquí Sailor Plut?

Sailor Plut- Si, será mejor que entremos.

Warrior Uranus- Algún día aprenderá a no andar sola?

Sailor Uranus- No.

Warrior Uranus comienza a caminar para entrar al gimnasio, sin embargo cuando se encontraba a unos metros de la puerta fue detenido por una barrera eléctrica, volteos pasaron por su cuerpo para después lanzarlo cerca de sus compañeras.

Sailor Neptune- Warrior Uranus!

Sailor Saturn- Estas bien?

Warrior Uranus- Si, estoy bien.

Sailor Uranus- Pero que rayos fue eso?

Sailor Mars- Al parecer es un campo de fuerza.

Sailor Júpiter- No vamos a poder entrar.

Sailor Venus- Que vamos a hacer?

Sailor Plut- Solo nos queda esperar.

Sailor Moon- Pero Kimberly está ahí dentro.

Sailor Star Fighter- Yo confío en que ella podrá salir.

Sailor Star Maker- Pero no sabemos lo que este con ella ahí dentro.

Saior Moon- Pero Kimberly puede contra todo.

Sailor Star Healer- Eso decíamos antes de que fuera controlada por Caos.

Warrior Uranus- Siempre tienes que ser tan pesimista?

Sailor Star Figther- No la conozco de otra forma.

Sailor Neptune- Podrían pensar mejor en como entrar?

Sailor Mercury-Utilizando su mini-computadora- El campo no se quitara a menos que Kimberly salga del laberinto.

Sailor Plut establece comunicación con Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Plut- Star Moon me escuchas?

Sailor Star Moon- Si, que pasa?

Sailor Plut- No podemos entrar al gimnasio, está cubierto por un campo de fuerza.

Sailor Star Moon- Y entonces?

Sailor Plut- Para que el campo desaparezca necesitas salir del laberinto.

Sailor Star Moon- Y que crees que estoy haciendo?

Sailor Plut- Te encuentras sola esta vez.

Sailor Star Moon- Me lo imaginaba.

Sailor Mercury- Si encontramos algo nos pondremos en contacto.

Sailor Star Moon- Espero que se apuren... ¡Por todos los dioses, es un...

-Arrgggghhhh...

Sailor Star Moon corta la comunicación y todas las Sailors se quedaron viendo.

Sailor Plut- Star Moon! Contesta, que paso?

Sailor Mercury- Que paso?

Sailor Saturn- Parece que se encontró con algo.

Sailor Mars- O la encontró algo.

Sailor Uranus- Sigamos buscando la forma de entrar.

Todas comenzaron a buscar alternativas para poder entrar. Sailor Star Moon ya había comenzado una batalla contra el Minotauro, ambos tuvieron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que el Minotauro carecía de poder o magia. Sailor Star Moon se distrajo por un momento y sólo pudo sentir como una espada con gran filo chocaba en su abdomen, dio un paso hacia atrás y notó que en su traje había una mancha de color carmín, la cual era sangre, SU sangre. Sailor Star Moon reaccionó y observó que uno de los cuernos del Minotauro se encontraba alojado en su cuerpo, sin dudarlo tomo el otro cuerno y sin dejarlo ir lanzó su ataque.

Sailor Star Moon- Explosión estelar!

La explosión se escucho hasta las afueras del gimnasio, dejando a las Sailor Scouts sorprendidas.

Sailor Moon- Star Moon!

Sailor Uranus- Que habrá pasado?

Sailor Plut- No me lo quiero imaginar.

Dentro del laberinto Sailor Star Moon derrotó al Minotauro, pero ella seguía sangrando, no perdió más el tiempo y siguió buscando la salida. Las Sailors se comenzaban a desesperar.

Sailor Venus- Ya debería estar afuera.

Sailor Moon- Se esta tardando.

Sailor Júpiter- Tal vez le paso algo en la explosión que escuchamos.

Sailor Mars- Chicas, es un laberinto.

Sailor Star Healer- Para salir necesita encontrar primero la salida.

Sailor Júpiter- Ya ha pasado más de una hora.

Sailor Mars- Mercury, has encontrado algo?

Sailor Mercury- No, aún no.

Sailor Star Maker- Déjame ayudarte Mercury.

Mientras Mercury y Star Maker analizaban la información que les proporcionaba la computadora, a unos cuantos pasos de ahí se encontraban las Outers.

Sailor Saturn- Que será lo que se encontró Star Moon?

Sailor Neptune- La verdad es que sonaba algo aterrador.

Warrior Uranus- En la batalla se han estado utilizando animales mitológicos.

Sailor Plut-Reaccionando- Claro! Por que no me lo imagine antes?

Warrior Uranus- Ya se volvió loca.

Sailor Uranus- La espera le afecto.

Sailor Plut- Muy graciosos, no! Lo que pasa es que en la mitología hay un laberinto construido por Dédalo y fue la prisión del Minotauro.

Sailor Uranus- Estas insinuando que lo que se encontró Kimberly es un Minotauro.

Sailor Plut- Es lo más lógico.

Las Outers se acercaron a las Inners para avisarles sobre lo que podría estar ocurriendo dentro del gimnasio.

Sailor Mercury- Un Minotauro?

Sailor Moon- Y que es eso?

Sailor Mars- Que tonta eres Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon- No me digas tonta Mars.

Sailor Júpiter- Un Minotauro es un hombre con cabeza de toro.

Sailor Venus- Ay, que feo!

Dentro del gimnasio Sailor Star Moon caminaba con mucho esfuerzo, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar y las piernas casi no le respondían, de pronto pudo distinguir al fondo una puerta.

Sailor Star Moon- Al fin la salida.

Trató de apresurar el paso, más no sabía que eso estaba haciendo desde el principio. Mientras tanto afuera las Sailors veían como una luz rodeaba el gimnasio volviéndolo a la normalidad.

Sailor Star Fighter- Será que ya va a salir?

Sailor Star Maker- Seguro que encontró la salida.

Lentamente se abrió la puerta, a todas les comenzaba a invadir un sentimiento de alegría, pero cambió al ver que quien salía del gimnasio estaba manchado de sangre.

Sailor Neptune- No por favor.

Sailor Uranus- Imposible.

Sailor Saturn- Star Moon!


	28. El Recuerdo Más Preciado

CAPÍTULO XXVIII 

El Recuerdo Más Preciado

Sailor Star Moon cayo al suelo inconsciente, antes de tocar el suelo fue detenida por Warrior Uranus.

Sailor Moon- Que vamos a hacer? -Volteando a ver a Sailor Plut-.

Sailor Plut- No lo sé.

Sailor Neptune- No podemos llegar con ella al hospital.

Sailor Venus- Y mucho menos decir que la atacó un Minotauro.

Sailor Mars- Esta vez no podemos explicar esta herida.

Sailor Moon- Tengo una idea!

Sailor Mars- No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías.

Sailor Moon- No es ninguna tontería.

Sailor Star Healer- Pues tontería o no es algo.

Sailor Star Fighter- Aceptamos cualquier sugerencia.

Sailor Moon- Por que no la llevamos con Darien?

Warrior Uranus- Esa idea me gusta, vámonos.

Todas se quitaron la transformación, Serena le habla a Darien desde el celular de Haruka.

Darien- Hola?

Serena- Darien, soy Serena.

Darien- Que pasa?

Serena- Vamos para tu casa, nos vemos allá.

Darien- Pero, no puedo ir para allá en estos momentos.

Serena- Darien, Kimberly esta mal herida

Darien- Como fue?

Serena- Llegando te cuento.

Darien- Esta bien.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Darien este ya estaba ahí y atendió rápidamente a Kimberly. Después de un tiempo de espera Darien les comenta la situación a las chicas.

Darien- Poco más y ya no la cuenta.

Setsuna- Eso quiere decir que va a estar bien?

Darien- Si, nada más falta que despierte.

Todos se tranquilizaron ante la respuesta de Darien, ahora solo faltaba que despertara. En el descanso de Kimberly ella sentía que flotaba, lo que comenzaba a soñar se le hacía conocido. Se podía escuchar una intensa lluvia, había relámpagos, era de noche, no muy lejos de ahí vió un lugar que reconoció inmediatamente, era el Orfanato, en donde había pasado sus primeros años de vida, después observó una figura moverse de entre las sombras, era una persona con una capa color negro que la cubría toda, consigo traía un bulto aparentemente frágil. La persona se detuvo frente al portón del orfanato, ahí se quitó la capucha de la capa y dejó ver su rostro, era mujer alta de cabello oscuro, lo traía recogido en un medio chongo, sus ojos interpretaban misterio y una gran tristeza. Dejó el bulto al pie del portón, este al estar mojado comenzó a hacer un ruido, era un llanto, era el llanto de un bebé, la mujer le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró en suaves palabras...

Nos volveremos ver pequeña.

Antes de alejarse la mujer, le puso a la niña una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de estrella, del mismo material. Kimberly notó inmediatamente el parecido del dije con el suyo. La mujer no hizo mas larga su despedida y se fue. Kimberly tuvo el impulso de ir por ese bebé ya que con esa lluvia nadie se daría cuenta de que estaba ahí y sin duda moriría, pero su instinto la hizo quedarse donde estaba y seguir esperando al cabo de unos pocos minutos la puerta del orfanato se abrió dando paso a la salida de un pequeño de ojos y cabello castaño oscuro como de unos tres, estaba como hipnotizado, sabía para donde iba sin importar la lluvia, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el bebé. Una niña un poco mayor que él salió en la búsqueda de este, al llegar al portón vió al niño con el pequeño bebé, la niña cargó al bebé y los tres entraron al edificio, las encargadas los regañaron por salir en plena lluvia, pero la niña les entregó al bebé. El niño noto el dije que pendía de su cuello y notó que tenía algo escrito al reverso.

Que dice ahí Seika?

SeikaTomando el dije- Parece ser su nombre.

Y como se llama?

Seika- Que curioso eres Seiya, déjame ver...se llama... Kimberly.

Kimberly supo en ese momento que lo que había estado viendo todo este tiempo era su pasado. El tiempo pasó frente a sus ojos y tres años después fue adoptada por el señor Kido, quien tenía una mansión ahí se reencontró con su protector. Un día él y otros compañeros conversaban acerca de Kimberly.

Hyoga- Mi pregunta es por que te preocupas tanto por ella?

Shun- Pareciera como si fueran hermanos.

Hyoga- Si no es que hasta más.

Seiya- Es extraño saben? Por que en verdad si la considero como mi hermana y por que?... no se…… siento como si tuviera la obligación. Sin mencionar que es como si tuviera el mismo brillo de las estrellas.

Ikki- El brillo de las estrellas?

Shiryu- Tal vez por lo mismo que pasas mucho tiempo con ella percibes ese brillo.

Ikki- Pues mira, yo no se si tenga ese dichoso brillo o no, pero por lo menos es más agradable que Saori.

Hyoga- Eso sin duda.

Shiryu- Seiya, te ayudaremos para que los demás la dejen de molestar.

Seiya- Gracias.

Para Kimberly era extraño presenciar todo eso, sin embargo eran cosas que ella no recordaba por su corta edad. De pronto sintió como si la jalaran y cuando reaccionó se encontraba en el cuarto de Darien, escucho que afuera, en la sala se encontraban todas, trató de levantarse, sin embargo la herida no se lo permitió.

Seiya K—Entrando- Yo que tu no trataría de hacer eso.

Kimberly- Por que?

Seiya K- Por que al parecer aún no te puedes levantar.

Kimberly- Que paso? Solo recuerdo al Minotauro, se que lo vencí, pero después no se que paso.

Seiya K- El gimnasio volvió a la normalidad, después tu saliste con la herida en tu abdomen y luego caíste inconsciente.

DarienEntrando- Ah! Ya despertaste.

Kimberly- Hola Darien, supongo que me trajeron contigo para evitar demasiadas explicaciones.

Darien- Si, así es.

Seiya K- Voy a avisarles a todas que ya despertaste -sale de la habitación-.

Darien- Parece que te fue mal.

Kimberly- Lo que una pequeña distracción y un poco de emoción te pueden causar. No era fuerte.

Darien- Creo que tendrás que ausentarte por un tiempo de las batallas.

Kimberly- Ni loca!

Darien- Kimberly, Si sales a pelear en esas condiciones, esa herida se volverá a abrir.

Serena entra al cuarto y se sienta a lado de Kimberly, tras Serena entraron las demás.

Kimberly- Darien, tú y yo sabemos que no lo puedo dejar, el enemigo es más fuerte, ah por cierto, ya mencioné que pretende matarnos, si le llegase a pasar algo a Serena no me lo perdonaría, y supongo que tu tampoco.

Darien- Eso es mentira….

Setsuna- Pero si tu mueres ahora, entonces tu misión estaría incompleta.

Darien- Esta bien, vamos a hacer esto, tú descansa y yo me encargo de Serena.

Kimberly- Pero…

Seiya K- Y que te parece si en las batallas yo te sustituyo y protejo a Serena.

Kimbelry- Pero yo no…..

Frederich- Mira, de cierta manera todo esta solucionado, aunque no me agrade la idea de Seiya.

Haruka- A ti nunca te agrada nada.

Frederich- Tu cállate.

Michiru- Todos nos esforzaremos al doble para que Kimberly no se tenga que preocupar.

Mina- Ahora si, todo esta solucionado

Kimberly- /Oh dioses/ u


	29. El Ataque Del Cíclope

CAPITULO XXIX

El Ataque Del Cíclope

Las Outhers llevaron a Kimberly a casa, restringiéndole hacer cualquier cosa, incluso hasta levantarse de la cama.

Frederich- A partir de ahora no te preocupes por nada, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Kimberly- Si como no.

Haruka- Y cuando nosotros salgamos, White se encargará de cuidarte.

Kimberly- Valiente cuidador.

Michiru- Por ahora estas a nuestro cargo, y nada de quererse escapar.

Kimberly- Y Setsuna?

Hotaru- Fue a la puerta del tiempo para ver que podía averiguar.

Kimberly- Esta bien, me rindo, no tengo más opción que quedarme aquí.

Mientras tanto Proteo analizaba la última batalla

Proteo- Al parecer la sombra conoce mucho sobre Mitología Griega, sin embargo tarde o temprano tuvo que haber cometido un error. Cíclope, preséntate ante mí.

Llega una criatura humanoide, peludo y un poco jorobado, de gran estatura y en su rostro un único ojo.

Cíclope- Señor, que desea?

Proteo- Con la sombra fuera de combate podremos ir primero por la princesa de la Luna y el Cristal de Plata.

Cíclope- Si señor.

Cíclope se retira y Proteo se queda pensativo.

Proteo- No me retes Star Moon, por que la batalla apenas comienza, como sabrás, la mitología es muy basta y muchas criaturas a mi disposición.

En el Templo Hikawa se encontraban las Inners y los Three Lights discutiendo sobre el evento pasado.

Serena- Sentí cerca la ausencia de Kimberly.

Lita- Ni que lo digas, que haríamos sin ella?

Ami- Volvemos a lo mismo de la otra vez, hemos aprendido a depender mucho de ella.

Mina- Que haremos en las siguientes batallas? Por que no creo que el enemigo se espere a que ella de recupere.

Taiki- Veanlo de esta forma, Kimberly sigue estando de nuestro lado.

Seiya K- En eso tienes mucha razón.

Rei- Aparte, no es la primera vez que peleamos sin ella.

Serena- Es cierto, hemos derrotado a Black Moon ya al circo Death Moon, y en ambas batallas ella estuvo ausente, por que no hemos de poder esta vez?

Yaten- Por una simple y sencilla razón, ella sabe más sobre mitología que nosotros.

Mina- Esa es una muy buena razón.

Ami- Investigando un poco podremos saber que criatura nos ataca.

Yaten- Pero Kimberly no necesita investigar, ella con solo ver a la criatura ya sabe de quien se trata.

Mina- De cuando acá apoyas tanto a Kimberly?

Seiya K- Ya sabes que se va del lado que le conviene.

Yaten- Cállate.

Ami- Bueno, quiero creer que alguien a leído mitología o mas o menos sabe como son las criaturas, no?

Rei- De hecho, ninguna de nosotras sabe sobre mitología y tu lo sabes muy bien Ami.

Mina- Yo se de alguien que aparte de Kimberly sabe mitología.

Lita- Y quien es?

Mina- Pues Setsuna, acaso no fue ella quien le enseñó todo eso a Kimberly?

Rei- Si, pero siento recordarte que Setsuna en estos momentos se encuentra en la puerta del tiempo.

Seiya K- Ni hablar, tendremos que hacer todo esto a ciegas.

Serena escuchando la conversación mira de reojo su reloj y como siempre….

Serena- Ya se me hizo tarde!

Rei- Tarde para que?

Serena- Darien me esta esperando en el parque.

Seiya K- Nunca cambias bombón.

Serena- Ya me voy. Adiós!

Serena salió como bólido para llegar a su cita, las chicas se quedaron platicando un poco más, mientras tanto Darien esperaba pacientemente en el parque, ya que para él no era nada raro tener que esperar a Serena. Por otro lado Kimberly quien estaba en su cuarto actualizando su diario, la invadió cierto sentimiento, algo que la inquietaba, no necesitaba una visión para saber que algo malo iba a pasar y que ella no iba a poder enfrentarlo y mucho menos con White custodiándola. Serena llegó al parque y se encuentra con Darien.

SerenaCansada- Perdón… por la …. Tardanza.

DarienSonríe- Lo bueno es que llegaste.

Ambos se besan y caminan un rato para terminar sentándose en una de las bancas del parque.

Serena- Gracias por ayudar a Kimberly.

Darien- No tienes por que darme las gracias, es decir, es poco lo que yo hago comparado con ustedes.

Serena- Sabes? Trato de imaginarme la vida sin Kimberly o las chicas o sin tí y por más que lo intento no puedo.

Darien- Yo tampoco me puedo imaginar una vida sin ti.

Mientras platicaban, la noche cayó y las estrellas brillaban intensamente.

Darien- Es hora de que te lleve a tu casa.

Serena- Si.

Ambos disponían a irse pero enfrente de ellos apareció el cíclope.

Cíclope- Quiero el Cristal de Plata.

DarienCubriendo a Serena- Llama a las chicas.

Serena- Si.

Serena llamó a las chicas, claro evitando a Kimberly. Después de dar aviso se transformaron, Darien y Serena y sostuvieron la lucha contra el cíclope, pero este era demasiado fuerte. Las demás Sailors llegaron pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos contra el cíclope todo resultaba en vano. Kimberly en ese momento tuvo una visión en la cual el brillo de un ojo resplandecía y las chicas yacían en el suelo, el temor se apoderó de ella al percatarse de que no había nadie en la casa.

Kimberly- White, podrías ir por Setsuna, es que no me siento bien.

White- Si claro, no te preocupes, en un momento vuelvo, no te vayas a mover.

Kimberly- No, aquí te espero.

White salió en camino, Kimberly tuvo la oportunidad de salir de la casa y averiguar lo que pasaba. White se detuvo en seco y pensó…

White- Y por que rayos no le hablo por el comunicador?...Oh, oh, creo que me acaban de ver la cara.

Kimberly al llegar al lugar donde se desarrollaba la batalla se ocultó y se transformó, al ver al contrincante recordó un pasaje de la mitología en donde un cíclope llevaba las de ganar, pero todo cambió cuando un leño con fuego hizo que perdiera su único ojo y perdiendo así la batalla, esa era la clave al problema.

Sailor Star Moon- Brillo Intenso de la Luna Plateada.

El ataque dio en el blanco salvando a las chicas quienes ya se levantaban, sabían perfectamente que era lo que había pasado, no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que Star Moon les había ayudado. Kimberly al llegar a casa, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

WhiteGritando- Me podrías decir a donde fuiste!

KimberlySuave- Perdón White.

White- Nada de perdón, pero te sentías mal, no? Y yo de tonto voy a buscar ayuda.

Kimberly- Ya te dije que lo sentía.

White- Deja que lleguen las demás.

MichiruLlegando- Ya lo sabemos White.

Haruka- También vemos que después de cinco años sigues cayendo en los engaños de Kimberly.

Frederich- Como te hacemos entender Kimberly Kido que no estas bien y que no puedes pelear en esa condición.

Haruka- Le das ventaja al enemigo.

Kimberly- Bueno ya, no me sermoneen.

Frederich- Que vamos a hacer contigo?

Kimbelry- Aparte, ustedes también me conocen hace tiempo y aún no se dan cuenta que no me puedo quedar quieta.

Hotaru- Para el caso todo termino bien.


	30. La Revelación

CAPITULO XXX

La Revelación

Kimberly poco a poco se recuperaba. Por fin después de unas semivacaciones faltaba una semana para regresar a la Universidad. Las chicas decidieron aprovechar esa semana para divertirse comenzando por ir a patinar sobre hielo. Kimberly también había invitado a sus hermanos.

Rei- Y henos aquí, frente a la pista y como siempre no ha llegado la tontas de Serena.

Kimberly- Según sabía Darien la iba a traer.

Lita- Pero de que sirve que la traiga Darien si de todas maneras ella de tarda.

Hotaru- No todo se puede.

Después de un año de echar raíces por esperar a los neoreyes, Darine ySerena llegaron al lugar.

Darien- Hola chicas, chicos.

Rei- Serena, haber a que hora, siempre es a ti a la que tenemos que esperar.

Serena- Ya deberías de estar acostumbrada Rei.

Kimberly- Ya podemos entrar o hasta que terminen de discutir?

Ambas se callaron y encogieron los hombros. Todos entraron a la pista. Lita patinaba con su gran elegancia, Kimberly se estaba divirtiendo con los chicos, las demás con dificultades patinaban y Serena no azotaba de milagro……. Mentira, no azotaba por que Darien la detenía. Mientras esto sucedía Proteo ya mandaba a su siguiente bestia y también había planeado una sorpresa para las Sailors. En la pista llegaron los Three Lights.

Ami- Por que tardaron tanto.

Taiki- Lo sentimos, pero no podíamos salir de la firma de autógrafos.

Yaten- Por cierto, por que estamos solos en la pista?

Rei- La pista esta disponible solo para nosotros.

Seiya K- Por que?

Hotaru- No hay que olvidar que Kimberly tiene palancas.

Mina- Sin mencionar que se apellida Kido.

Seiya volteo a ver a Kimberly, la cual como ya había mencionado estaba jugando con sus hermanos, Seiya notó algo particular, la sonrisa de Kimberly era diferente, era sincera, inocente, pareciera que iluminaba su rostro, sólo una vez había visto esa sonrisa y fue cuando la vió con aquel chico que se llamaba igual que él, Kimberly sintió la mirada de Seiya y volteo a verlo, les hizo una seña a los chicos indicándoles que esperaran y se acerco.

Kimberly- Hasta que llegan, no creen que se tardaron mucho?

Yaten- La firma de autógrafos se alargo.

Kimberly- Bueno, pues por que no comienzan a divertirse. Claro, si es que saben patinar.

Seiya K- Ah si, pues te reto, a ver quien hace la mejor ejecución.

Kimberly- Acepto tu reto.

Seiya K- El jurado serán únicamente las chicas.

Kimberly- Por que?

Seiya K- Por que tendrías ventaja. -Señalando a los chicos-

Kimberly- Esta bien, pero si yo gano vas a dejar que las Outhers te reclamen todo lo que quieran.

Yaten- Por que eso?

Kimberly- Por que va a ser muy divertido ver la cara de Seiya.

Seiya K- Si a esas vamos, si yo gano saldrás conmigo por toda una semana.

Kimberly- Esta bien. -Ambos estrechan las manos-

Seiya K- Por favor, primero las damas. -Dándole el paso-

Todos salen de la pista menos Kimberly, la cual se prepara para su participación. En las gradas los Three Ligths comentaban.

Yaten- Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Taiki- En verdad tienes muchas ganas de salir con ella

Yaten- O en realidad tiene muchas ganas de ser humillado.

Seiya K- Bueno, cual es el problema?

Yaten- Pensándolo mejor, yo también quiero ver tu cara cuando pierdas.

Seiya K- No me apoyes tanto.

Del otro lado los Santos observaban la situación.

Shun- Los chicos que están allá son los Tree Lights verdad?

Hyoga- Así parece ser.

Ikki- Pues a mi no me agrada la forma en que el chico de cabello negro se le queda viendo a Kimberly.

Shiryu- A caso celas a tu propia hermana?

Ikki- Es mi de hermana menor.

Kimberly realizó una serie de giros y saltos con lato grado de dificultad, todos sabía que ella por ningún motivo perdería, en eso sintió como las piernas le dejaron de responder, eso no le agradó nada ya que significaba una cosa. En las gradas vieron como Kimberly se desplomaba y comenzaba a gritar.

Hotaru- Otra visión.

Taiki- Ahora!

Darien- Las visiones de Kimberly no avisan.

Yaten- Te salvaste Seiya.

Los santos no podían creer lo que veían, era la primera vez que veían que Kimberly se ponía así, al observar que todos iban hacia ella decidieron hacer lo mismo. Kimberly dentro de su visión pudo ver la silueta de un hombre, el cual le hacía una reverencia, después este sacaba una espada y se la clavaba en su ya anterior herida, fue lo último que vio, pero sintió como si hubiera pasado en la vida real y esto ocasionó que su último grito fuera desgarrador haciendo que los demás pensaran que en verdad le había pasado algo. El primero en llegar fue Seiya quien la tomó entre sus brazos y le comenzó a hablar.

Seiya K- Kimberly respóndeme, Hoshi, estas bien?

Con esta última expresión llamó la atención de los santos.

KimberlyCon dificultad- Hace mucho…. Que no me decías ……. Así.

Seiya KAliviado y con una sonrisa- Por que no quieres.

Kimberly- Haces bien…...

Seiya K- Supongo que estas bien.

Kimberly- Supones bien…..

Hyoga arrebato a Kimberly de los brazos de Seiya de una forma no muy amable, le dirigió una mirada fulminante y llevaron a Kimberly a los descansos.

Shun- Que fue eso?

Shiryu- Te sientes bien?

Kimberly- No se preocupen…. Estoy bien, me pasa seguido.

Las chicas se acercaron.

Serena- Kimberly nos diste un gran susto.

Kimberly- Perdón, sabes que nunca ha sido intención hacer eso.

Ami- Eso no importa, lo bueno es que estas bien.

Seiya se acerca al grupo.

Seiya K- Creo que el reto tendrá que esperar.

Kimberly- Si, creo que si.

Shiryu- Tu te debes de llamar Seiya.

Seiya KDesconfiando- Si, así es.

Hyoga- Creo que ese nombre tiene un hechizo.

Ikki- Así parece.

Seiya K- Puedo saber como se llaman ustedes, ya que sólo los conozco de vista.

Shun- Me llamo Shun.

Hyoga- Hyoga

Shiryu- Soy Shiryu.

Ikki- Ikki.

Seiya K- Como es que saben mi nombre?

Ikki- Es fácil deducir el nombre de quien se le queda viendo de esa forma a Kimberly.

Hyoga- Sin mencionar que la llama Hoshi.

En el ambiente se sentía muy tenso ya que a los santos de bronce no les parecía que Seiya se le acercara a su hermanita, sin embargo no podían decir nada ya que no querían que ella se molestara. Todo siguió normal hasta que de un agujero negro apareció una Hidra, una especie de dragón. Todos buscaron refugio donde les fue posible y también para no ser vistos por los santos, Kimberly no tuvo la misma suerte ya que se quedó con ellos.

Hyoga- Tenemos que hacer algo.

Ikki- Estoy de acuerdo.

Kimberly- No!

Shun- Por que?

Kimberly- Esta no es su batalla.

Shiryu- Pero van a lastimar a las chicas.

Kimbelry- Ellas estarán bien.

Hyoga- Como lo sabes?

Kimberly- Por que yo las protegeré.

Shun- Pero, como?

Kimberly saca su comunicador.

Kimberly- Atención Outhers e Inners las teletransportaré afuera de la pista y entren cuando estén listas y al terminar las regresaré a donde estaban.

Sailor Uranus- Que pasará contigo?

Kimberly- Yo las alcanzaré aquí dentro, tengo que asegurarme que los chicos estén bien.

Sailor Plut- Acaso les revelarás tu identidad?

Kimberly- No me queda de otra, lo único bueno es que confío demasiado en ellos.

Kimberly corta la comunicación y se les queda viendo a los chicos.

Kimberly- Como les dije, esta no es su batalla.

Shiryu- Acaso te comunicaste con las Sailors?

Kimberly- Si

Shun- En realidad no piensas ir con ellas verdad?

Kimberly- Tengo que. Pero primero…. Teletransportación! Y por último no se vayan a mover de aquí, ni siquiera para ayudarnos.

Ikki- Estas segura de lo que nos dices?

Kimberly- Si. Se que entre nosotros no hay secretos, pero tenían razón, durante mucho tiempo les había estado ocultando algo.

En eso, las Sailor Scouts entran a la pista haciendo su presentación y los santos solo ven como Kimberly saca un broche.

Kimberly- Por el Poder Sagrado de la Estrella Lunar de Plata.

Ante el asombro de los Santos de bronce Kimberly se transformó en Sailor Star Moon y se reunió con las demás siendo la suya la presentación final.

Sailor Star Moon- Soy la sombra de la Luna y la dueña de las Estrellas. Soy Sailor Star Moon.

Y al término de la presentación comienza la batalla.

Sailor Saturn- Que clase de animal es Star Moon?

Sailor Plut- Es una Hidra.

Sailor Star Moon- Si, y hagan lo que hagan no le vayan a….

Sailor Star Moon no terminó de decir la frase cuando Sailor Uranus con su espada le cortó la cabeza y ésta cayo.

Sailor Star Moon- ……. Cortar la cabeza -Con una gota en la cabezaU

Sailor Uranus- Por que?

La Hidra se volvió a levantar y de donde anteriormente se encontraba su cabeza saliéron otras tres cabezas.

Sailor Star Moon- Por eso!

Sailor Mars- Que paso!

Sailor Star Moon- Que paso, paso que cada cabeza que le cortes a esta cosa le saldran en su lugar tres cabezas más.

Warrior Uranus- Al parecer se triplicaron los problemas.

Sailor Júpiter- Como lo mataremos?

Sailor Star Moon- Sailor Moon, Sailor Júpiter y Tuxedo Mask lucharán con una de las cabezas, Mercury, Venus y Saturn otra de las cabezas; y por último Mars, Uranus y Warrior Uranus la última; y yo, terminaré con él.

Sailor Mercury- Como?

Sailor Plut- Le dará en el corazón.

Sailor Uranus- Es muy arriesgado.

Sailor Star Moon- Lo sé, por eso necesito que distraigan a las cabezas …….y sin cortarlas -Mirando de manera fulminante a Uranus-.

Sailor Uranus- Ya entendí, Ya entendí.

Todas se separaron como Sailor Star Moon les había indicado y atacaron a las cabezas, Sailor Star Moon con su magia hizo aparecer un arco y una flecha, en lo que ella apuntaba al corazón Sailor Saturn por descuido corto una de las cabezas.

Sailor Saturn- Oops! U

Sailor Venus- Creo que se te paso la mano.

Sailor Saturn- No me digas.

De nuevo de la cabeza cortada salieron otras tres cabezas.

Sailor Moon- Ahora son cinco cabezas.

Sailor Star Moon- Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptuno un equipo; Sailor Mars, Plut, otro, Júpiter, Warrior Uranus otro; Venus, Tuxedo Mask y Uranus otro.

Sailor Uranus- Entendido.

Las Sailors adoptaron la nueva formación, Sailor Star Moon apunta la flecha, mientras tanto, escondidos.

Seiya K- Les tenemos que ayudar.

Yaten- No podemos.

Seiya K- Por que?

Taiki- No seas tonto Seiya, si nos transformamos los chicos se darán cuenta de nuestra identidad.

Seiya K- Pero Kimberly les reveló su identidad.

Yaten- Pero saco a las demás de aquí.

Taiki- Hizo todo de manera que solo la identidad de ella se descubriera.

Seiya K- No nos podemos cruzar de brazos.

Taiki- Por esta vez será lo conveniente.

Las chicas peleaban con sus respectivas cabezas.

Sailor Neptuno- Por que no disparas ya!

Sailor Star Moon- Si lanzo la simple flecha lo más probable es que no le haga daño.

Warrior Uranus- Entonces?

Sailor Star Moon- Tengo que lanzar la flecha con la suficiente energía para que termine con el de una vez …….ya estoy lista!...

Sailor Star Moon lanza la flecha, la cual da directo en el corazón de la Hidra, esta se retuerce y cae, ya sin vida desapareciendo. Cuando se disponían a irse se escucha una voz.

Muy bien hecho princesa, nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Sailor Uranus- Quien eres?

Sailor Star Moon- Proteo.

Al fondo de la pista se ve una silueta, la cual Sailor Star Moon identifica perfectamente como la sombra de su visión.

Proteo- Sin duda usted siempre ha sido muy sabia.

Sailor Saturn- Acaso la batalla final ha comenzado?

Proteo- No pequeña Saturn, si se enfrentaran contra mi perderían, solamente vine a que me entregaran voluntariamente las 4 luces estelares que por cierto se que están todas aquí, el Cristal de Plata….

Sailor Moon- De ninguna manera.

Proteo- El Diamante Estelar y por su puesto y no menos importante a las dos princesas.

Sailor Plut- Eso nunca.

Proteo- Que por cierto Sailor Star Moon es dueña de una de las luces, protectora del Diamante Estelar y que mas? ………..ah si, es la segunda princesa.

Las chicas cubrieron tanto a Sailor Moon como a Sailor Star Moon, en eso hacen su aparición los caballeros de Athena.

Proteo- Esto no les concierne Santos de Athena.

Fénix- Nos concierne y mucho.

Sailor Star Moon- Les dije que no se metieran.

Dragón- Con que no tenías ningún problema eh?

Cisne- Si involucra a Sailor Star Moon nos involucra a nosotros.

Proteo- Tienen razón, también les concierne este asunto ya que después de que obtenga los dos cristales y me ofrende a ambas princesas de la Luna dirigiré mi mirada al Santuario.

Fénix- No lo harás.

Proteo- Claro que lo haré, sin ningún Santo dorado protegiendo a Athena será fácil llegar hasta ella.

Cisne- Eso es lo que tu crees.

Andrómeda- Primero tendrás que enfrentar a los Santos Divinos.

Proteo se dio media vuelta y camino alejándose del grupo.

Proteo- Lo bueno es que ya no está el fastidioso de Pegaso, sin ofender princesa, tuvieron su oportunidad Sailor Scouts, la batalla final se acerca.

Proteo desaparece y los santos se le quedaron mirando a Sailor Star Moon y viceversa.


	31. Relación Entre Hermanos

CAPITULO XXXI

Relación Entre Hermanos.

La mañana siguiente llegó, las Outhers comenzaban a levantarse y a bajar a desayunar.

Kimberly- Me pregunto si a esto se le pueden llamar vacaciones.

Hotaru- No lo creo.

Michiru- Se que no ha de ser fácil, pero la batalla ya casi termina.

Setsuna- Mientras no tenga a todos los animales mitológicos existentes como sus aliados todo estará bien.

Kimberly- Nunca terminaríamos.

Haruka- Que piensas hacer hoy Kimberly?

Kimberly- Dormir todo el día, no, voy a salir un rato.

Frederich- Parece como si no te hubiera afectado lo de los Santos.

Kimberly- Te equivocas, me pesa mucho en realidad, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, la verdad no se como lo hayan tomado y sinceramente no lo quiero saber.

Frederich- Cobarde.

Michiru- Al contrario, yo creo que se requirió de un valor sorprendente para decidirte a decirles.

Kimberly- Es a lo que yo llamo un acto de estupidez comprobada.

Kimberly terminó de desayunar y se levantó de la mesa.

Kimberly- No se si vaya a regresar a dormir.

Fue hacia la puerta y salió, el rumbo que tomo hacía años que no lo recorría, llegó al muelle y se paró enfrente de una casa a la cual después entró con toda confianza, como si estuviera en su mismo hogar, era nada menos que la casa de Seiya. Se recostó en la cama, el pensar en los chicos realmente le estaba ocasionando dolor de cabeza, después de un rato se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó escucho que alguien abría la puerta se sentó y vió que eran los chicos, se vieron durante unos segundos, los cuales se hicieron eternos hasta que Kimberly rompió con el silencio.

Kimberly- Como están?

Ikki- Bien y tu?

Kimberly- Pues aquí, viendo como pasa la vida.

Shiryu- Podemos conversar un rato contigo?

Kimberly- Si.

Todos se sentaron pero se volvió hacer el silencio, nadie decía nada y se miraban unos a otros, esto comenzaba a incomodar a Kimberly, no había peor castigo para ella que el que sus hermanos no le dirigieran la palabra. Shiryu notó la incomodidad de Kimberly.

ShiryuSerio- Seiya lo sabía?

Kimberly- Si.

Ikki- Desde hace cuanto?

Kimberly- Desde hace cuatro años.

Shun- Por que no nos lo habías dicho a nosotros?

Kimberly- Por que no lo creía necesario.

HyogaUn poco molesto- Pero si era necesario que lo supiera Seiya.

Shun- Hyoga.

Kimberly- En realidad tampoco quería que lo supiera, pero fue un accidente.

Flashback

Los XV años de Kimberly era el evento del año y se realizaba en la mansión Kido. Kimberly no quería una fiesta pero Saori la obligó. Ya en la noche la gente bailaba y se divertía, Kimberly no estaba acostumbrada a la multitud así es que decidió salir a los jardines, se sentó en una de las bancas y se dedicó a observar el oscuro firmamento, de pronto, alguien se paro atrás de ella.

Por que tan sola princesa?

KimberlySonriendo- Mejor sígueme diciendo Hoshi.

Seiya- Lo que pasa es que en verdad pareces una princesa.

Kimberly- Eso es lo peor de todo.

Seiya- Bueno, pero aún no has contestado mi pregunta.

Kimberly- Hay mucha gente ahí dentro y necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

Seiya- Y observar a las estrellas.

Kimberly- Bueno, ese fue un extra.

Seiya- Las cuales solo se comparan con tu belleza.

KimbelrySonrojada- Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas.

Seiya- Esta bien. Me puedo sentar.

Kimberly- Si.

Seiya se sienta a lado de Kimberly, esta se acerca recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Seiya, y él a su vez pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de Kimberly y recargaba su cabeza en la cabeza de ella.

Es la pareja más romántica que he visto.

Kimberly- /Esa voz la conozco/.

Seiya- Quien esta ahí?

De entre las sombras sale una mujer de piel blanca, cabello largo color naranja y un vestido negro entallado corto y con un escote pronunciado. Seiya se puso enfrente de Kimberly para protegerla.

SeiyaA Kimberly- Será mejor que te vayas de aquí.

Kimberly- Pero… /Me lo suponía, es Kaolinette./

Seiya- Vete.

Kimberly- Si.

De la misma sombra de donde salió Kaolinette, salió un monstruo a atacar a Seiya, quitándole el Cristal del Corazón Puro y dejándolo semi-inconsciente. Kaolinette se acercó a tomar el cristal, pero una estrella ninja de 5 picos le dio en la mano obligándola a soltar el cristal.

Kaolinnete- No imagine que estuvieras aquí.

Sailor Star Moon- Pues mala suerte para ti, por que estaba de paso.

Kaolinette- Monstruo Constelación acaba con ella.

Monstruo- Si.

Kaolinette desaparece y el monstruo se pone en frente a Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Star Moon- Que irónico, las mismas estrellas me atacan.

Monstruo- Orión! -Saca una espada-

Sailor Star Moon- Por favor, conozco a los Santos de Athena, no pretenderás pelear conmigo verdad?

Sailor Star Moon contra ataca con su báculo tirando la espada.

Sailor Star Moon- Estrellas que me protegen, niego todo poder a este ente.

Monstruo- Leo!.

El monstruo invocó a una nueva constelación, pero nada sucedió, este se quedo con cara de interrogación.

Sailor Star Moon- Las constelaciones no te ayudarán más.

Sailor Star Moon y el Monstruo sostuvieron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero este fue alejado por un rayo que lanzó Sailor Star Moon, quien empuñó su báculo y realizó su ataque final.

Sailor Star Moon- Estrella Espiral de la Luna.

Con esto terminó con el monstruo, en eso notó que una sombra se dirigía rápidamente hacia el cristal de Seiya, ella extendió su mano y la atrajo con su telequinésis antes de que la sombra la tomara.

Sailor Star Moon- Como no me ayudaron, se quedarán con la duda de si este es uno de los talismanes.

Sailor Uranus- Pues como nunca quieres ayuda de nadie por eso no entramos.

Sailor Star Moon- Que raro que esta vez no se metiéran en donde no les importa. Véanlo desde lejos -Muestra el cristal- lo más probable es que no sea lo que buscan, pero si llegase a ser tengan por seguro de que no se los daré y lo protegeré de ustedes día y noche.

Sailor Uranus- Sacrificarías a muchas personas solo por una persona?

Salor Star Moon- Claro que si.

Sailor Uranus- A eso se le llama egoísmo.

Sailor Star Moon- No, a eso se le llama selección natural del que más vale la pena.

Sailor Neptuno- No te preocupes, no es un talismán.

Sailor Star Moon- /Gracias dioses/.

Sailor Uranus y Neptuno se marchan, Sailor Star Moon se acerca a Seiya y le regresa de nuevo el cristal, este comienza a reaccionar y Sailor Star Moon se levanta y comienza a emprender el camino, sin embargo fue detenida por Seiya.

Seiya- Quien eres?

Sailor Star Moon- Soy….solo una sombra.

Seiya- Gracias.

Sailor Star Moon- No fue nada. Me tengo que ir.

Seiya- Espera! Tu cosmo refleja el poder de las estrellas.

Sailor Star Moon- /No estaba completamente inconsciente/.

Seiya- Es igual al de Kimberly.

Sailor Star Moon se asombró y se acercó de nuevo a él.

Sailor Star Moon- Si nos volviéramos a llegar a encontrar, te darías cuenta de quien soy, solo era cuestión de tiempo, era obvio que no te lo podía ocultar, sin embargo un año fue más de lo que esperaba.

Seiya- A que te refieres.

Sailor Star Moon- Es cierto, soy Kimberly.

SeiyaSorprendido- Pero, como!

Sailor Star Moon- Es algo largo de explicar.

Seiya- Vas a querer que lo sepan los demás?

Sailor Star Moon- La verdad no.

Seiya- Por que ahí vienen.

Los demás Santos llegaron al lugar.

Shun- Que paso?

Hyoga- Sentimos un poderoso cosmo.

Shiryu- Seiya, estas bien?

Seiya- Si. -A Sailor Star Moon- Gracias de nuevo.

Sailor Star Moon- No fue nada.

SeiyaFingiendo- Puedo saber tu nombre?

Sailor Star MoonSonriendo- Soy Sailor Star Moon -Se va-

Ikki- Sabes quien es ella?

Seiya- Alguien a quien no te gustaría de enemigo.

fin flash back

Ikki- Tu eras esa chica.

Kimberly- Si

Shun- Y ya para entonces lo sabía?

Kimberly- Si

Hyoga- Sin embargo a Seiya lo involucraste.

Kimberly- Seiya me conocía tan bien que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de mi identidad. Saben por que me duele tanto la muerte de Seiya?

Ikki- Por que se amaban?

Kimberly- Por eso y por que se que si no me hubiera ido los hubiera podido ayudar contra Hades.

Hyoga- Imposible! Ninguno de nosotros te lo hubiera permitido, y menos Seiya.

KimberlyComenzando a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- Como sea el hubiera no existe, ahora estamos aquí, sin Seiya y ustedes se enteran de quien soy y se la pasan regañándome de por que no les dije y a Seiya si y, y, y esto me comienza a incomodar.

ShiryuAbrazándola- Lo sentimos Kimberly, lo que pasa es que tu y Seiya compartieron muchas cosas.

Shun- De todas formas, no creo que a Seiya le hubiera gustado vernos de esta manera, peleando por frivolidades.

Shiryu- Es verdad, tus razones tuviste para no decírnoslo, y como tales debemos respetarlas.

Hyoga- Eres nuestra hermana menor, es lógico que nos preocupemos.

Kimberly- Gracias, pero ya no lo hagan tanto.

Ikki- De acuerdo.

A final de cuentas arreglaron sus diferencias y eso era lo único importante para ellos y sobretodo estar juntos.


	32. El Secuestro de Sailor Moon

CAPÍTULO XXXII

El Secuestro de Sailor Moon

Mientras que Kimberly y los santos de bronces cambiaban de tema, en la casa de las Outhers se comentaba acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior.

Michiru- A donde habrá ido Kimberly,

Hotaru- Creen que haya ido a ver a los santos?

Setsuna- No creo.

Frederich- Por que?

Haruka- Por que dijo que no quería saber que es lo que pensaban sobre lo ocurrido.

Frederich- A caso le teme a algo?

Setsuna- Al rechazo y a la crítica.

Michiru- Pero eso nunca lo ha tomado en cuenta.

Setsuna- Siempre y cuando no sea de parte de los ellos, ya que son su familia y les tiene un cariño muy especial.

En el Templo Hikawa, las Inners y los Three Lights se encontraban reunidos.

Yaten- Déjame adivinar, Serena va a llegar tarde.

Seiya- Bombón nunca cambiará.

Rei- Pues siento desilusionarlos, pero ni Darien, ni Serena, ni las Outhers van a llegar.

Seiya- Por que?

Mina- Darien y Serena iban a salir juntos a ver quien sabe que para la boda.

Ami- Haruka y las demás no dijeron por que no iban a venir, es más creo que Kimberly ni siquiera esta en su casa.

Taiki- Hablando de eso, que creen que haya pasado con lo de ayer.

Lita- No lo sabemos.

Ami- Después de que nos dejó en donde estábamos originalmente sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, fue por Hotaru y se fueron.

Lita- Ni siquiera dejó que los chicos salieran del shock.

Mina- Que lío, y ustedes que no ayudan.

Seiya- Taiki que nos dejó ni siquiera movernos.

Rei- Como ustedes no tienen comunicador no se pudieron enterar del plan.

No muy lejos de ahí en el parque No. 10 se encontraban Darien y Serena tomando un helado.

Serena- Darien, tu crees que en la boda salga todo tal y como lo estamos planeando?

Darien- Claro que si, que podría salir mal?

Serena- No lo sé.

Darien- No será que estas nerviosa?

Serena- Creo que si, tal vez se comienzan a apoderar de mí.

Darien- Es natural.

Serena- Tampoco puedo creer que la recepción vaya a ser en la mansión Kido.

Darien- Si, Kimberly nos está haciendo un gran favor.

Serena- Creo que Kimberly accedió que fuera ahí por que Saori va a estar en Grecia por esos días.

Darien- Como habrán tomado la noticia los chicos?

Serena- La verdad no lo sé, después de que se fueron Hotaru y Kimberly, tardaron en reaccionar y después se fueron.

Darien- Con lo que odia Kimberly que se descubran las identidades.

Serena- Sobretodo la de ella, solo espero que cuando la veamos de nuevo nos cuente que pasó.

Darien- Lo vamos a terminar sabiendo por la boca de los demás.

Serena- Si, por que ella no nos va a decir absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del universo.

Proteo- Ya es hora, Harpía.

Darien y Serena se disponían a irse cuando fueron atacados por la Harpía, ambos se transformaron para atacar al monstruo, pero era muy escurridiza y veloz. En un descuido de Sailor Moon la Harpía la tomo con sus patas de los hombros y se la llevo dejando imposibilitado a Tuxedo Mask de atacar. Darien se quitó la transformación y se dirigió al Templo Hikawa, este llegó jadeando del cansancio.

Rei- Darien, que pasó?

Ami- Donde está Serena?

Darien- Serena……Serena……se la…….. se la llevaron.

Mina- Como? Cuando? Donde?

Darien- Un monstruo…….se la llevó….

Seiya- Como pudiste permitir eso?

Darien- Luchamos contra él….. pero….. al final……. Tomó a Serena…… y se fue volando.

Yaten- Volando?

Seiya- Habrá sido un Pegaso?

Lita- Que no te escuche Kimberly.

Rei- Como sea, hay que avisarles a los demás.

En la casa del ex –santo de Pegaso los chicos platicaban sus experiencias en las batallas al igual que Kimberly.

Hyoga- …… no, no, no, lo mejor de todo fue en la casa de Géminis, Shun y yo que no pasábamos por creer que estaba ahí Saga y Seiya y Shiryu pasando como si nada, todo por que Shiryu no veía y no sentía a nadie en ese lugar.

Shun- Si, de haber sabido mejor me hubiera ido con Shiryu.

Shiryu- Si yo hubiera podido ver la cara de Seiya de terror al ver que iba directo a Saga -Todos ríen-.

Hyoga- Hay una batalla que me gusto mucho.

Shiryu- Una batalla que te gusto?

Hyoga- Si, en el Torneo Galáctico, en donde Shun le dio una arrastrada a Jabu.

Kimberly- Con lo mal que me cae, se lo tenía merecido por presumido.

Ikki- No solo a ti te cae mal.

Kimberly- -Tomándose la cabeza- Chicos, de lo que vaya a suceder en los próximos segundos, no se vayan a asustar.

Hyoga- Por que?

Shiryu- Que pasa?

Kimberly- Lo que pasa es que………………….. aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Ikki- Kimberly!

En su visión Kimberly puede ver una noche despejada, con una blanca Luna llena, del cielo llueven plumas negras, cuando vuelve la vista hacia la Luna, ésta y las estrellas se tiñeron de color rojo, como si se estuvieran desangrando. Cuando Kimberly reaccionó Ikki la estaba sosteniendo fuertemente.

Ikki- Tu advertencia no sirvió de nada.

Hyoga- Nos puedes explicar que rayos te acaba de pasar y por que?

Kimberly- -Agitada- Son….visiones…….me muestran el pasado……..o un futuro…..probable.

Shiryu- Te pasa a menudo?

Kimberly- No mucho…

Shun- Desde cuando tienes ese don?

Kimberly- Cual don? ……es un castigo divino…..se me mueren……como cien neuronas……en cada visión.

Kimberly se reponía en el momento en el que suena su comunicador.

Kimberly- -Contestando- Sailor Star Moon, que pasa?

Sailor Mars- Star Moon, ha pasado algo.

Kimberly- Hora que pasó?

Sailor Venus- Secuestraron a Sailor Moon-

Kimberly- QUE! Haber no, creo que no entendí bien.

Sailor Uranus- Es verdad, tienes que venir al parque No. 10.

Kimberly- Voy para allá.

Las Sailors cortaron comunicación, Kimberly se les quedó viendo a los chicos.

Kimberly- Bueno, pues el trabajo me llama.

Shiryu- Kimberly….

Kimberly- Si?

Shiryu- Fue enserio lo que te dije en la cafetería.

Kimberly- Lo sé, no se preocupen. Teletransportación.

Kimberly se teletransporta al lugar en donde se encontraban las demás.

Mina- Kimberly, llegaste!

Kimberly- Haber, ahora si, quiero entender bien, como estuvo eso de que se llevaron a Serena?

Darien- Un monstruo nos atacó.

Kimberly- He de suponer que fue un animal mitológico.

Darien- No lo sé, pero volaba.

Seiya- Para mi que fue un Pegaso.

Kimberly- Para mi que no vez otro día.

Lita- Yo se lo advertí.

Kimberly- Darien continúa con la descripción.

Darien- Tenía cuerpo de ave y cabeza de mujer…

Kimberly- Ya se!

Seiya- Es un Pegaso!

Kimberly- Síguele y te entrego yo misma a Proteo.

Seiya- No gracias.

Kimberly- Entonces cállate!. Lo que los atacó fue una Harpía.

Ami- Y que va a pasar con Serena?

Kimberly- Como que, que va a pasar con Serena? Pues vamos a ir por ella.

Hotaru- Pero no sabemos adonde se la llevaron.

Frederich- Lo más probable es que la hayan llevado ante Proteo.

Michiru- Y si fuera así, no sabemos donde está.

Kimberly- Mmmmm………si sabemos.

Setsuna- Acaso tu sabes?

Kimberly- En la nave de Dâhk estaban los planos de donde se encuentra Proteo. Ami, préstame tu computadora.

Ami- Si claro.

Ami le da su mini-computadora a Kimberly, la cual inmediatamente desglosa unos mapas astrales hasta que encuentra el que estaba buscando.

Kimberly- -Mostrando la pantalla de la computadora- Miren, aquí es.

Yaten- Que rápido lo encontraste.

Kimberly- Pues claro, aún lo recuerdo.

Rei- Espero que ahora si sea la batalla final.

Taiki- Si nos encontramos con Proteo lo será.

Kimberly- La prioridad es ir por Serena y salir lo más rápido de ahí.

Mina- Por que?

Setsuna- Es muy arriesgado pelear en el campo de Proteo.

Frederich- No sabemos que tendrá para nosotros.

Kimberly- No dividiremos en dos grupos.

Mina- Por que?

Kimberly- Existe la posibilidad de que en lo que no estamos ataquen la Tierra.

Rei- Nos dividiremos en Outhers e Inners?

Kimberly- No, en hombres y mujeres.

Frederich- O sea que….

Kimberly- Que Three Lights, Darien y Frederich se quedan, mientras que nosotras vamos por Serena.

Seiya- Que! Y otra vez perderme de la acción?

Kimberly- Es muy peligroso que vayamos las cuatro luces.

Taiki- Entonces que uno de nosotros vaya y tu quédate, tu tienes una de las luces, el Diamante Estelar y también te quiere a ti.

Kimberly- Eso estaría excelente si no es por que yo soy la que tiene la misión de cuidar a Serena.

Frederich- En ese caso también debería ir yo por ser tu guardián.

Kimberly- Sobretodo tu eres el que menos va a ir.

Frederich- Por que?

Kimberly- Por que estorbas y alegas demasiado, solo por eso. Bien Vámonos.

Ami- Por el poder del Sagrado del Cristal Estelar de Mercurio.

Rei- Por el poder del Sagrado del Cristal Estelar de Marte.

Lita- Por el poder del Sagrado del Cristal Estelar de Júpiter,

Mina- Por el poder del Sagrado del Cristal Estelar de Venus.

Haruka- Por el poder del Sagrado del Cristal Estelar de Urano.

Michiru- Por el poder del Sagrado del Cristal Estelar de Neptuno.

Hotaru- Por el poder del Sagrado del Cristal Estelar de Saturno.

Setsuna- Por el poder del Sagrado del Cristal Estelar de Plutón

Kimberly- Por el poder Sagrado de la Estrella Lunar Plateada.

Todas- Transformación!

**Notas**: Bueno, como verán este es el capítulo 32 ya falta poco para el final, espero que lo sigan leyendo hasta que termine. Por cierto, me acaban de borrar "La última lágrima" voy a ver si después la puedo volver a subir y espero que me vuelvan a dejar sus comentarios.


	33. La Trampa de la Persona Más Preciada

CAPÍTULO XXXIII

La Trampa de la Persona Más Preciada

Las Sailors se transformaron y disponían a irse.

Darien- Kimberly….

Sailor Star Moon- Si?

Darien- Por favor, tráela a salvo.

Sailor Star Moon- No te preocupes, ella estará aquí con vida de eso me aseguro yo.

Sailor Plut- Todas estamos listas.

Sailor Star Moon- Bueno, pues vámonos. Teletransportación!

Las chicas desaparecieron, se encontraban en camino a la sección Alfa. Los chicos sólo vieron el firmamento.

Darien- Serena.

Frederich- Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Seiya- Recuerda que van todas y que si es necesario pelearan hasta el final.

Taiki- Serena regresará a salvo.

Yaten- En realidad es sorprendente lo que pueden llegar a hacer cuando se proponen algo.

Darien- En eso tienen toda la razón.

Frederich- Por que no las esperamos en el departamento de Darien.

Las Sailors llegaron hasta el planeta que les había indicado Kimberly anteriormente, enfrente de ellas se encontraba un palacio construido con piedras color gris.

Sailor Venus- Vamos a tirar la puerta o vamos a tocar.

Sailor Uranus- Supongo que vamos a derribarla.

Sailor Star Moon- Ni modo de recibir una invitación.

Sailor Neptune- No hay que ser sarcasta.

Sailor Star Moon- Pues ni hablar, dale Uranus.

Sailor Uranus- Como tu digas. Tierra Tiembla!

Sailor Uranus derriba la gran puerta del castillo y deciden entrar. En la casa de ex –santo Pegaso, los demás santos aún se encontraban allí.

Shun- Creen que nos debamos de preocupar por las batallas que tiene Kimberly?

Ikki- No lo creo, según sé, es la más fuerte.

Hyoga- Hasta ahora lo ha hecho muy bien.

Shiryu- Ella sabe lo que hace, sin mencionar que fue entrenada para ello.

Ikki- Sin mencionar que entrenaba con nosotros.

Hyoga- Será mejor ya irnos, es tarde.

Los Santos se acercaban a la salida pero un cosmos conocido por ellos hizo que volvieron la vista hacia atrás.

Shiryu- Eres tú………Seiya?

En el castillo de Proteo las chicas avanzaban tratando de buscar a Serena.

Sailor Júpiter- Este castillo es inmenso.

Sailor Mars- Nos tardaremos una eternidad en encontrar a Serena.

Sailor Saturn- La pregunta es a quien encontraremos primero? A Serena o a Proteo.

Sailor Neptune- Encontrarnos a Proteo primero sería arriesgado.

Sailor Star Moon- Entonces rueguen a los dioses por que encontremos primero a Serena.

Las Scouts seguían caminando, hasta que se toparon con un cuarto el cual daba a notar nueve entradas.

Sailor Star Moon- Al parecer nos toca una puerta a cada una.

Sailor Uranus- Pero, no es arriesgado ir solas?

Sailor Star Moon- Pues si, pero nos tardaremos en revisar una por una las entradas.

Sailor Plut- Solo tengan cuidado con lo que se encuentran y con quien se encuentran.

Cada Sailor entró a cada una de las entradas. Sailor Venus caminaba, pero al parecer no llegaba a ningún lado, al fondo puedo notar la silueta de una persona, al acercarse pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Sailor Venus- Armand?

Armand- Mina? Debo de estar soñado, es decir, tu estas muerta, y aparte, que es este lugar tan extraño?

Sailor Venus- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, claro, eso te diría si en verdad fueras Armand.

Armand- Que?

Sailor Venus- Armand está en Inglaterra con Catherin, sin mencionar que si hubieras sido el verdadero no andarías libre caminando. Lo siento Proteo pero esta vez perdiste.

Proteo vuelve a su forma original.

Proteo- Bien hecho Sailor Venus, al parecer te subestimé creyendo que serías la que más fácil caería. Y solo por eso ten tu premio.

Proteo lanza una bola de energía contra Sailor Venus, la cual no puede esquivar mandándola por los aires. Sailor Mars en otra de las puertas se encontró con Nicolas.

Nicolas- Disculpa, me podrías ayudar a salir?

Sailor Mars- Si, claro.

Nicolas- La verdad es que ni siquiera se como llegue aquí.

Sailor Mars en ese momento puedo sentir una energía maligna que provenía de Nicolas.

Sailor Mars- Tu no eres Nicolas, muestra tu verdadera personalidad!

Proteo- Felicidades Sailor Mars! Ahora ten por tu insolencia!

Proteo lanza una bola energía hacia Sailor Mars quien la esquivó, pero no notó el segundo ataque tomándola desprevenida. Sailor Mercury utilizaba su computadora y su visor para agilizar su búsqueda, más lo que encontró no fue precisamente a Serena.

Hola Ami.

Sailor Mercury- Richard, eres tu?

Richard- Si, sabía que vendrías.

El visor de Sailor Mercury marcó una anomalía proveniente del chico, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había hablado con las chicas días antes.

Sailor Mercury- La verdad es que es imposible que hayas llegado tu solo aquí, no tienes los medios.

Proteo- Por lógica razón eres el cerebro del grupo, más eso no te servirá contra mí.

De pronto toda la habitación se iluminó. Sailor Júpiter cautelosa de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con aquel chico.

Sailor Júpiter- -Pensando- no puede ser él, si no como rayos pudo llegar hasta aquí?

Que pasa?

Sailor Júpiter- Y que dijiste, esta ya cayo redonda. En realidad me interesa el chico pero por favor Proteo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento.

Proteo- Me habré equivocado, pero la victoria será para mí. Espero que te hayas despedido de tus princesas por que solo me falta una.

Sailor Júpiter- No te lo permitiré.

Proteo- Eso veremos.

Sailor Júpiter trata de golpear a Proteo, pero él esquiva todos sus golpes hasta que de un solo movimiento tira a Sailor Júpiter y la deja inconsciente. Sailor Star Moon con todos sus sentidos en alerta pudo ver una silueta, cautelosamente se fue acercando hacia ella, la silueta se movió y se puso en posición de defensa.

Quien está ahí?

Sailor Star Moon se sorprendió al escuchar la voz ya que era conocida para ella, esa voz parecía hacer eco en su cabeza.

Sailor Star Moon- -Sonriendo- Seiya, estas aquí!

Pegaso- Hoshi, eres tu?

Sailor Star Moon- Si.

Pegaso- No deberías estar aquí, es muy peligroso.

Sailor Star Moon- Deja de estarme sobreprotegiendo.

Pegaso- Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, es que si te pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría.

Pegaso se acerca a Sailor Star Moon y la toma de la cintura.

Pegaso- Recuerda que te prometí que siempre te protegería y que estaría siempre a tu lado.

El rostro de Pegaso se comenzó a acercar lentamente al de Sailor Star Moon y ya cuando sus labios se iban a juntar Sailor Star Moon se suelta y retrocede unos pasos.

Pegaso- Que pasa?

Sailor Star Moon- Es cierto que Pegaso hace lo imposible posible como por ejemplo llegar hasta aquí, y más si tiene el apoyo de los dioses, pero….tu no eres Seiya.

Proteo- Muy bien princesa, pero ahora nadie te podrá ayudar, ahora te encuentras en mi poder.


	34. La Ayuda en Camino

CAPÍTULO XXXIV

La Ayuda en Camino

Sailor Saturn iba corriendo por el estrecho camino, hasta que en el fondo vió una luz, inmediatamente la identificó como la salida, al salir de allí, al mismo tiempo que ella salía Sailor Plut.

Sailor Saturn- Sailor Plut!

Sailor Plut- Momento! Como se que eres la verdadera Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn- Muy buena pregunta, como se que eres la verdadera Sailor Plut.

Sailor Plut- Es algo complicado saber si somos las verdaderas.

Sailor Saturn- Haber, quien es el padre de Kimberly?

Sailor Plut- Es……Momento! No te lo voy a decir, seguirá siendo un misterio para ustedes.

Sailor Saturn- Rayos! Por poco y te lo saco, será para la próxima, definitivamente eres la verdadera.

Sailor Plut- Será mejor seguir juntas.

Sailor Saturn- Estoy de acuerdo.

En la Tierra, cinco viejos amigos se vuelven a reunir después de tanto tiempo y no en las mejores condiciones.

Hyoga- No creo que hayas venido sólo a saludar, verdad?

Ikki- Es sobre Kimberly, no es cierto?

Seiya- -Asiente con la cabeza- Para su suerte o desgracia ya conocen el secreto que yo tan celosamente guardaba sobre Kimberly y también como sabrán en este momento se encuentra en una batalla, en la cual como en todas las batallas que desarrollan tanto los Santos de Athena como las Sailors se encuentra el destino del mundo, pero esta batalla no será fácil, ya que Kimberly posee el Diamante Estelar y una de las cuatro Luces Estelares, sin mencionar que cuando Proteo consiga todos sus objetivos piensas ofrendarse la vida de las princesas y una de ellas es Kimberly.

Shun- Que vamos a hacer?

Seiya- Tendrán que irle a ayudar, la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado.

Ikki- Y donde está?

Seiya- Está en un planeta de la sección Alfa.

Hyoga- Y como llegaremos allá?

Seiya- Eleven sus cosmos y concéntrense en la sección Alfa.

Shiryu- Vendrás con nosotros.

Seiya- Me encantaría, pero debido a como se está desarrollando la situación allá, los dioses no dieron su consentimiento, así es que recurrí a ustedes.

Hyoga- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Seiya- Sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

Seiya desaparece y los chicos se ponen en camino. En el castillo de Proteo, Sailor Uranus, y Sailor Neptune se encuentran.

Sailor Uranus- Espero que seas la verdadera.

Sailor Nuptune- Oye! Se supone que deberías de saber si soy la verdadera o no?

Sailor Uranus- Ok, pero no te enojes.

Sailor Neptune- Mejor sigamos buscando a Serena.

Ambas se ponen en camino. Después de tanto caminar Sailor Plut y Sailor Saturn salen a otro cuarto y al igual que ellas llegan Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptuno.

Sailor Uranus- Son las verdaderas?

Sailor Neptune- Ya deja de decir eso.

Sailor Plut- Según yo, si somos las verdaderas.

Sailor Saturn- Y supongo que ustedes tampoco encontraron a Serena.

Sailor Neptune- No.

En otra de las puertas que daba al cuarto donde se encontraban las Outher, se escuchaba ruido, automáticamente se pusieron en guardia, esperando en sus adentros de que no se tratase de Proteo. De la puerta salieron las Inners muy mal heridas y ayudándose mutuamente.

Sailor Neptune- Que les paso?

Sailor Júpiter- Cada una de nosotras fue atacada por Proteo.

Sailor Mercury- No creo que lo podamos vencer en estas condiciones.

Sailor Mars- No hay rastro de Serena.

Sailor Uranus- Entonces sigamos buscando.

Sailor Plut- Alguién vio Sailor Star Moon?

Sailor Satrun- Tal vez ya se adelantó

Sailor Plut- /Tengo una mal presentimiento./

Las Inners son ayudadas por las Outhers para seguir su camino. Mientras tanto afuera del castillo, cinco jóvenes llegaban a la entrada, la cual hay que recordar estaba destrozada.

Cisne- Creen que lo hayan hecho las Sailor Scouts?

Fénix- Pues dudo que lo haya hecho el mismo Proteo.

Shiryu- Será mejor entrar y buscar a Kimberly.

Todos asintieron y entraron al castillo, Proteo ni siquiera se imaginaba que había llegado la ayuda. Las Scouts después de tanto caminar llegaron a un enorme salón, automáticamente se encendieron las antorchas iluminando el lugar, revelando una impactante escena. Todas tuvieron reacciones diferentes pero principalmente de asombro y horror. Ambas princesas crucificadas en la pared de ladrillo gris, Sailor Moon se encontraba consciente, cuando miró a las chicas les grito pidiendo ayuda, sin embargo Sailor Star Moon se encontraba inconsciente su traje desgarrado y con cortadas en todo el cuerpo, de sus heridas escurrían gruesos hilos de sangre.

Proteo- Les gustó el espectáculo?

Sailor Saturn- Que les hiciste?

Proteo- /Muestra los cristales en su mano/ Como verán me faltan las tres Luces restantes y como Sailor Star Moon se resistió un poco en entregarme tanto la Luz como el Diamante Estelar pues fue la primera en ser sacrificada, dentro de poco morirá y adiós sombra.

Las Sailor Scouts comenzaron una batalla contra el tiempo para salvar a Sailor Star Moon y para derrotar a Proteo. Mientras tanto los Santos llegaron al cuarto de las 9 puertas.

Shun- Y ahora que haremos?

Hyoga- No tenemos tiempo para esto.

Shiryu- Todas las puertas llevan al mismo lugar.

Shun- Como sabes?

Ikki- Es verdad se pueden sentir los mismos cosmos peleando en todas las puertas.

Hyoga- Entonces que esperamos.

Los Santos atravesaron por una de las puertas ignorando lo que se encontrarían al final de su camino. En la Tierra, en el apartamento de Darien los chicos esperaban pacientemente.

Frederich- Ay! Si hubiera ido yo, ya hubiéramos regresado.

Seiya- Y que te hace creer eso?

Frederich- Por el simple hecho de haber ido yo.

Yaten- Ni siquiera el sabe por que.

Frederich- Que estás insinuando?

Taiki- Ya cálmense, talvez ya no tarden en llegar.

Seiya- Sin embargo presiento que algo malo paso.

Darien- Tu también presientes lo mismo?

Frederich- Cómo que algo malo paso?

Taiki- Cómo saben?

Darien- Hay algo que no me tiene tranquilo.

Yaten- Realmente espero que estén equivocados.

Las Scouts por más que luchaban contra Proteo eran inútiles todos sus intentos, la verdad que es que las Inners no se encontraban en condiciones y las Outhers trataban de dar su máximo poder, con mucho esfuerzo podían darle algunos golpes, pero cada vez se iban debilitando más, También trataban de rescatar a Sailor Moon y a Sailor Star Moon, pero Proteo les bloqueaba el paso.

Proteo- Que pasa? Sin sus princesas no pueden hacer nada?

Sailor Uranus- Te demostraremos que podemos terminar contigo con o sin ellas. Vamos, levántense, haremos el ataque de las Sailors.

Sailor Mars- Creo que esta vez no podremos.

Sailor Venus- Es verdad, no tenemos energía ni para pararnos.

Sailor Uranus- Pero que están diciendo?

Sailor Saturn- Las chicas no pueden más, así es que depende de nosotras.

Sailor Plut- Descansen, nosotras nos haremos cargo.

Sailor Neptune- Cuando crean que están listas se nos unirán.

Así es como las Outhers aún con energía para pelear retan a Proteo, la batalla no iba muy bien, las chicas llevaban todas las de perder. Proteo encontró la oportunidad y se disponía a matar a las Outhers con la Luz de la destrucción.

Sailor Neptune- Oh no!

Sailor Uranus- La va a usar.

Sailor Saturn- No lo podré detener con el campo.

Proteo- Luz Estelar, destruye!

Cadena de Andrómeda!.

La cadena detiene el ataque de Proteo y hace que tire los cristales siendo atrapados por el Santo del Cisne.

Proteo- Santos de Athena, que hacen aquí? Esta no es su batalla.

Fénix- Siento decirte que si metes a uno de nosotros, nos metes a los demás.

Proteo- Con ustedes todavía no comenzaba la batalla, en donde según ustedes estuvo mi error?

Cisne- Tu error estuvo en meterla a ella.

Al señalar Cisne hacia donde estaba Sailor Star Moon todos notaron la magnitud del problema, en ese momento sintieron que la sangre les comenzaba a hervir y estallaron en rabia.

Cisne- Que rayos le hiciste?

Dragón- Esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

Fénix- Ni la muerte será suficiente castigo para ti.

Andrómeda- Ya perdimos a uno de nosotros.

Cisne- Y no permitiremos que nos quiten a otro.

Los cuatro Santos elevaron al máximo sus cosmos, las Outhers ayudaron a las Inners a alejarse de la batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse.

Sailor Mercury- No podemos irnos sin Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Moon.

Sailor Plut- Ellas estarán bien.

Sailor Uranus- Estás insinuando que ellos las salvarán?

Sailor Plut- No pueden estar en mejores manos, los conozco desde pequeños y se que no permitirán que otro de ellos muera.

Sailor Saturn- Lo mejor será esperarlos fuera del castillo.

Los Santos atacaban una y otra vez, dejando a Proteo mas mal herido, en ese momento tanta era su furia que los cuatro lanzaron un ataque al mismo tiempo y este se unió en un solo poder dejando inconsciente a Proteo. No perdieron tiempo y corrieron hacia las princesas.

Dragón- Ikki, Shun ayuden a Sailor Moon, nosotros bajaremos a Kimberly.

Cisne- Congelaré los brazaletes que las sujetan.

Sailor Moon- Rápido, regrésenle la Luz Estelar.

Cisne quien tenía los cristales le regresa a Sailor Moon el Cristal de Plata y le regresa la Luz Estelar a Sailor Star Moon. Esta despierta después de un largo sueño, cuando la bajan era evidente que no se podía mantener de pie por si misma así es que Dragón la cargó.

Cisne- Bienvenida a la vida. Creo que esto es tuyo. -Le entrega el Diamante Estelar-

Sailor Star Moon- Gracias.

Dragón- Bueno, es hora de irnos.

Sailor Moon- Y las demás?

Cisne- No te preocupes, nos esperan afuera.

Sailor Star Moon- Y Proteo?

Fénix- Que importa, vámonos.

**Nota: **Bueno pues este es el penúltimo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y esperen la semana que viene el final, como creen que va a terminar? Eso lo verán después, espero sus comentarios y gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi fic y a los que me dejan sus comentarios. En el capítulo final prometo contestar todas las preguntas que tengan. Hasta la próxima.


	35. El Final de Un Largo Camino

CAPÍTULO XXXV (FINAL)

El Final de Un Largo Camino.

Los Santos emprendieron el camino hacia la salida, pero Kimberly estaba muy lastimada.

Sailor Star Moon- No, espera.

Dragón- Que pasa?

Sailor Star Moon- No es por nada, pero pueden ir más despacio?

Dragón- No hay problema.

Reanudaron si camino un poco más lento, sin embargo no pudieron avanzar mucho.

Sailor Star Moon- Shiryu, espera.

Dragón- Que pasa?

Sailor Star Moon- Ya no puedo más, solo los estoy retrasando.

Cisne- Que estas insinuando?

Sailor Star Moon- Déjenme aquí, salgan ustedes, yo destruiré todo esto.

Sailor Moon- Con esas heridas de seguro morirás si utilizas un supernova.

Cisne- Ah no, no nos moveremos de aquí sin ti.

Fénix- O nos vamos todos o nos quedamos todos.

Andrómeda- No vamos a permitir morir a otro de nosotros.

Sailor Moon- Si, no te dejaremos aquí.

Sailor Star Moon- No, deben sacar a Sailor Moon de aquí, es muy importante para la formación del futuro, llévensela.

Cisne- De ninguna manera nos iremos sin ti.

Andrómeda- Por favor no nos pidas eso.

Sailor Moon- Yo tampoco me iré sin ti.

Sailor Star Moon- No seas tonta, las demás te esperan afuera.

Sailor Moon- Nos esperan.

Sailor Star Moon- Eres más importante que yo y lo sabes.

Fénix- Sailor Moon, será mejor que alcances a las demás, nosotros nos quedaremos con ella.

Sailor Moon- Pero….

Cisne- Confía en nosotros, no permitiremos que nada le pase.

Andrómeda- No la abandonaremos.

Sailor Moon- Esta bien, confío en que nos alcanzarán

Sailor Moon se adelanta y todos se le quedan viendo a Sailor Stare Moon.

Cisne- Y bien? Ahora que haremos?

Dragón- Todos estamos en esto y todos tendremos el mismo destino.

Fénix- Entonces que los dioses nos amparen.

Tu lo has dicho fénix, que los dioses los amparen, por que yo no.

Sailor Star Moon- Proteo!

Proteo- Al parecer la sombra esta muy débil, piensas morir en este lugar?

Cisne- De ninguna manera permitiremos que eso pase.

Proteo- Ustedes desde un principio no se debieron de haber metido en esto, ahora, pagarán las consecuencias.

Proteo lanza esferas de poder hacia los Santos, pero estos son firmes y resisten.

Sailor Star Moon- Chicos, acérquense a mí, por que esto termina aquí -los Santos hacen caso y se cercan- Proteo, de ninguna manera serán tuyos ni el Diamante, ni la Luz y mucho menos mi sangre.

Proteo- Y que piensas hacer con esas heridas?

Sailor Star Moon- Si he de ir al infierno, tu te iras junto conmigo. SUPER…..NOVA!

Sailor Moon alcanza a las demás afuera del castillo.

Sailor Venus- Sailor Moon, estas bien!

Sailor Uranus- Y Sailor Star Moon?

Sailor Plut- Y los chicos?

Sailor Moon- Kimberly está muy lastimada y bueno, los chicos me pidieron que me adelantara con ustedes, y que luego nos alcanzarían.

Sailor Saturn- Entonces los esperaremos.

Una gran explosión resonó por todo el lugar destruyendo el castillo, las Sailors se tiraron al piso y esperaron a que la explosión pasara.

Sailor Mars- Pero que rayos? -Todas se levantaron-

Sailor Saturn- Sailor Star Moon usó el supernova para destruir a Proteo y el lugar.

Sailor Neptune- Eso quiere decir que…

Sailor Plut- No lo sabemos.

Sailor Moon- Rápido, hay que buscarlos.

Las Sailors Scouts recorrieron piedra tras piedra para buscar algún rastro de Sailor Star Moon y de los chicos.

Sailor Mars- No están.

Sailor Neptune- No los encuentro por ningún lado.

Sailor Saturn- Desaparecieron

Sailor Mercury- Acaso…

Sailor Moon- -Con lágrimas en los ojos- Murieron?

Al terminar la frase Sailor Moon todas bajaron la mirada excepto Sailor Plut.

Sailor Plut- Aquí no hay nada, será mejor irnos, los chicos nos esperan -comienza a caminar-.

Sailor Uranus- Que te pasa Sailor Plut? Te estamos diciendo que no encontramos nada, que cabe la posibilidad de que hayan muerto y lo único que dices es: será mejor irnos los chicos nos esperan.

Sailor Plut- -Volteando- Ellos no están muertos.

Sailor Neptune- Y como explicas que no los encontramos?

Sailor Mercury- -Reflexionando- Por un lado esta bien que no los hayamos encontrado.

Sailor Moon- Que quieres decir Mercury?

Sailor Mercury- Pues que pudieron escapar de alguna manera.

Sailor Júpiter- O que están desaparecidos.

Sailor Uranus- Ustedes cállense! Sailor Plut, que te hace pensar que ellos están vivos?

Sailor Plut- Sailor Moon, ellos te dijeron que se iban a quedar con ella y que no iban a dejar que nada le pasara cierto?

Sailor Moon- Si.

Sailor Neptune- Como es que confías tanto en ellos?

Sailor Plut- Se de lo que son capaces cuando se proponen proteger a alguien y Kimberly representa mucho para ellos.

Sailor Saturn- Sailor Plut tiene razón los chicos nos esperan.

Sailor Uranus- Saturn, acaso estas de lado de Sailor Plut?

Sailor Saturn- No estoy de lado de nadie, solo que también no creo que estén muertos, están vivos en algún lugar.

Sailor Moon- Yo también creo lo mismo que Saturn y que Sailor Plut. Es hora de irnos, cuando ella esté lista regresará.

Sailor Neptune- Por que estás tan segura?

Sailor Moon- Siempre lo hace.

Las Sailors decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a la Tierra y encontrarse con los chicos.

Serena- Darien!

Darien- Serena!

Serena se cuelga del cuello de Darien, este la abraza efusivamente, los chicos se ponen felices de ver a las chicas de nuevo.

Seiya- Y Kimberly?

Frederich- Es verdad, donde está Kimberly?

Michiru- Pues ella….

Ami- Desapareció.

Taiki- Acaso murió?

Rei- No lo sabemos.

Dos meses después se casaron Darien y Serena, y como se había dicho, la recepción se llevó a cabo en la Mansión Kido, fue un evento memorable, los Three Lights regresaron a su planeta prometiendo que las visitarían más seguido. Como ya era costumbre Setsuna entraba al cuarto de Kimberly y salió al balcón, todos los días esperaba que al abrir la puerta la viera en el balcón como siempre meditando, pero ahora se estaba volviendo costumbre ver el balcón vacío. El cielo se encontraba despejado dejando ver el brillo de las estrellas.

Setsuna- Las estrellas siempre lo observan todo y hablan con su guardiana todas las noches. Las estrellas nunca se apagarán mientras ella esté viva. Realmente espero que donde quiera que se encuentre obtenga lo siempre ha buscado, una vida pacifica.

Setsuna sale de la habitación de Kimberly para dirigirse a la suya, lo que ella ya no pudo ver fue una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo negro de la noche.

FIN.

**Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado, también espero sus comentarios, después de este último capítulo publicaré aquí mismo el de "La Última Lágrima". Gracias por leer este fic durante todo este año, gracias a quienes lo leyeron y a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios los cuales son muy importantes para mi. Solo me resta decirles HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


	36. UA La Última Lágrima

La última lágrima

Bueno creo que tengo que aclara que para que le entiendan a esta historia necesitan leer "La Sombra de la Luna" es un universo alterno, y esta ubicada al final del Tenkai, si no la han visto no le van a entender.

_Escritura_

/pensamientos/

acción-

Kimberly- -Escribiendo en su diario- _Todos mis recuerdos de una extraña niñez, antes lo eran todo para mi, ahora son nada, sin embargo siempre los guardaré como mi tesoro más preciado._

Todo comenzó cuando Kimberly se enteró de la batalla contra Hades y de la desaparición de Seiya después de esta. Kimberly en lo más profundo de su alma sabía que Seiya estaba vivo, mientras tanto los demás seguían su relación con ella, la diferencia es que se frecuentaban más, ya que sentían que ahora que no estaba Seiya era su responsabilidad cuidar a Kimberly.

Después se dio la batalla contra Artemisa y Apolo. Al término de esta todo lo que habían pasado juntos se borro, no, no se borró, simple y sencillamente no paso, esto al principio devastó a Kimberly, el no ser reconocida por aquellos a los que desde su infancia había llamado hermanos y por alguna extraña razón era la única que recordaba aquella vida en la que todos estaban juntos.

Kimberly- /En el orfanato, no fue un niño de cabellos y ojos castaños el que me encontró en el portón, sino que una de las niñeras que iba llegando al lugar, nadie en mi vida me ha llamado "Hoshi", nadie me prometió irnos lejos a su regreso, nadie me besó en mis XV años, jamás he amado a alguien, tampoco existió la Orden del Zodiaco ni Athena, jamás tuve una prima ni tampoco hermanos. Ahora en esta nueva vida que llevamos me he dado cuenta que siempre he estado sola, a diferencia de mi vida anterior./

Kimberly iba caminando por la calle y se para en una esquina, al otro lado de la calle se encontraban un par de chicos esperando el autobús, uno tenía el cabello verde y el otro que era un poco mayor que el otro tenía el cabello color azul oscuro.

Kimberly- _Los he buscado y los he encontrado, he investigado la vida de cada uno de ellos, a lo que se dedican, he seguido sus pasos para saber que se encuentran bien, ahora, es mi turno de cuidarlos, aunque ellos no sepan que existo, no me pienso meter en sus nuevas vidas aunque eso me destruya por dentro. Es verdad si quisiera podría hacerlos recordar, pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte, y volver hacer que Seiya me amé es hacerlo entrar en mi mundo, el cual es muy parecido a la vida que ha olvidado._

Llega el autobús y los chicos suben a él, sin embargo el mayor se detiene por un momento y mira fijamente a Kimberly por unos segundos.

Shun- Vamos hermano, o nos dejará

Ikki- -Despertando del trance- Si

Una vez los dos abordo, el autobús se va.

Kimberly- /Ikki y Shun, ambos lograron que los adoptara la misma familia; Ikki acaba de terminar la carrera de arquitectura y Shun aún se encuentra estudiando en la carrera de diseño gráfico./

Kimberly continúa con su camino, entra a una biblioteca y va directo a la parte de derecho y tropieza con un chico el cual tenía un largo cabello negro, tirando así los libros que traía este.

Kimberly- Oh, lo siento, que pena, permíteme ayudarte

Shiryu- No hay problema

Ambos se agachan para recoger los libros, Kimberly le entrega los que ella recogió y este se le queda viendo extraño.

Kimberly- Sucede algo?

Shiryu- Te conozco de algún lado?

Kimberly- No lo creo, talvez en otro espacio-tiempo

Shiryu- Lo siento, pero no creo en eso

Kimberly- Bueno, eso no importa /si supieras lo que yo, también creerías/ Me tengo que retirar. Con permiso.

Así Kimberly se fue dejando a Shiryu atrás, antes de salir del lugar lo volteo a ver de nuevo.

Kimberly- /Shiryu, el está terminando la carrera de derecho y según se va a salir con honores, es el orgullo de su familia, fue al único chico que adoptó esa familia y por eso es el orgullo de esta./

Kimberly salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia una cafetería que se encontraba a unas cuadras, apresuró el paso ya que se le había hecho tarde, el tropezarse con Shiryu no estaba en sus planes y eso fue lo que la retraso. Ellos no lo sabían pero cada determinado tiempo tenían una cita con ella, Kimberly se conformaba que aunque sea de lejos verlos felices.

Kimberly- _Al principio no entendía por que ellos tenían que hacer su vida lejos de mi, yo los necesitaba a mi lado, me deprimí durante mucho tiempo, pero después lo comprendí, ahora tienen una vida nueva, tuvieron otra oportunidad, les dieron algo que yo jamás tendré y estoy realmente feliz por ellos, el precio que se tuvo que pagar fue muy alto, pero ya no me importa, con tal de verlos ahora llevando una vida normal y feliz, no me interesa quedar fuera de sus vidas._

Al llegar a la cafetería y en la misma mesa de siempre lo encontró a él, un joven de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, meneaba despacio su café en lo que leía un libro. Kimberly se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba a espaldas de él y pidió una malteada de fresa.

Kimberly- /Hyoga, él estuvo viviendo un tiempo en Rusia, ya tiene algunos años viviendo aquí en Japón. Su madre aun vive, ya tuve el honor de conocerla, de lejos, pero la conocí y en realidad no nos había mentido Hyoga al decir que era hermosa. Ellos dos viven en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio./

Hyoga terminó de tomarse el café, pagó la cuenta, tomó sus cosas y salió sin darse cuenta como siempre que alguien lo observaba, Kimberly ya se había acostumbrado a ser ignorada por ellos, ahora le faltaba uno y era el que más le dolía ver, aún le costaba trabajo verlo y resistir las increíbles ganas de correr a abrazarlo y escucharlo llamarla "Hoshi" o "Chibi-Hoshi". Kimberly dio un largo suspiro, termino su malteada, la pago y salió de la cafetería rumbo al parque, ahí era donde lo vería. Al llegar al parque él también iba llegando, ella se quedó detrás de un gran árbol, tan solo dejaba ver la mitad de su cuerpo, ahí estaba él, al parecer esperaba a alguien.

Kimberly- /Seiya, el único hombre que he amado, el único que ha estado en mis mejores y en mis peores momentos. Él al igual que su hermana Seika nunca fueron adoptados, él siempre ha navegado con bandera de libertad y como siempre vive la vida al máximo./

Seiya saluda a alguien a lo lejos, una joven mas o menos de su misma edad, peinada de dos colitas, ella era Miho, cuando llega a lado de Seiya se besan en la boca.

Kimberly- /Si, hace ya algunas semanas, no se cuantas, inició una relación con Miho, al principio no me pareció, pero yo no soy nadie para impedirle nada en su nuevo camino./

Después de que Seiya y Miho jugaron un rato abandonaban el parque agarrados de la mano, Kimberly salió completamente y los vio alejarse.

Kimberly- -Con una sonrisa melancólica- En la vida pasada me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos en esta y en vidas posteriores, Ahora yo te libero se tu promesa y te regalo tu libertad y se feliz por los dos y espero que siempre muy dentro de ti sepas que te amo y que siempre te amaré.

Kimberly dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, por su mejilla se desliza una solitaria lágrima, y a pesar de que siempre los iba a seguir viendo aunque sea de lejos esa iba a ser la última lagrima que derramaría por ellos por que sabía que ellos se encontraban bien y sobretodo en paz y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Su mirada triste dio paso a una bella sonrisa sincera la cual solo estando con ellos se lograba mostrar.

FIN

**Nota: **Bueno pues espero que esta vez no me lo vuelvan a borrar y por favor dejen su opinión acerca de este pequeño fic, gracias.


End file.
